<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020 by RoseWaterTears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476905">Kinktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWaterTears/pseuds/RoseWaterTears'>RoseWaterTears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober Realness [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alpha Zuko (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Bath Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Boys In Love, Branding, Bubble Bath, Bukkake, Casting Couch, College, Corruption, Couch Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Dildos, Dorks in Love, E-girl, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fem!Zuko - Freeform, Firelord Consort Sokka, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Formalwear, Frottage, Gags, Gay Bar, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kink Admission, Kink Exploration, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Marks, Massage, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Meet-Cute, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Sokka (Avatar), Oral Sex, Orgy, Overstimulation, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Painplay, Phone Sex, Pink Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punk, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Cam worker, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Shotgunning, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Stripping, Sugar Daddy, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tails, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tears, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Virginity, Wax Play, Wedding Night, Wet &amp; Messy, fem!Sokka, in chapter 4, incubus, rich boy zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWaterTears/pseuds/RoseWaterTears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Look y'all. I know I am an entire month late on this, but I still wanted to do this. This collection will have a mix of Zuko and Sokka being both tops and bottoms. I like the idea that they can be switches. (There will also be other characters too!) Some will be modern and others set in the canon universe. Also, all of these are safe, sane, and consensual. Miss me with that rape or dubcon bs.</p><p>1.Massage<br/>2.Face Sitting<br/>3.Formal wear<br/>4.Lovingly Vanilla<br/>5.Hate Sex<br/>6.Branding (Temp play)<br/>7.Gender Bender<br/>8.Petplay<br/>9.Glory Hole<br/>10.Casting Couch<br/>11.Bukakke (Orgy?)<br/>12.Frottage<br/>13.Shotgunning<br/>14.Demon<br/>15.Crossdressing<br/>16.Teacher/ student<br/>17.Sugar Daddy<br/>18.A/B/O<br/>19.Werewolf<br/>20.Phone Sex<br/>21.Masturbation<br/>22.Sex Pollen<br/>23.Role Reversal<br/>24.Humiliation<br/>25.Voyeurism<br/>26.Overstimulation<br/>27.Lingerie<br/>28.Vampire<br/>29.Corruption<br/>30.Corruption pt2<br/>31.Sensory Deprivation</p><p>I will edit tags as I go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober Realness [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Massage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Zukoooo, you’ve literally worked yourself ragged,” Sokka whined. “Being Fire Lord doesn’t mean that you have to pour over </span>
  <em>
    <span>every single</span>
  </em>
  <span> amendment that you guys have. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>delegate some things.” Sokka walked up behind the slumped over form of his friend. He left dinner with Zuko from this very room over 4 hours ago and Zuko was still busy writing and crossing out plans over his newest reform, the Fire Nation school curriculum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka got to the desk and patted Zuko on the shoulder. Zuko looked up at the warrior, eyes red from overuse, his hair was slowly falling out of the top knot. “Jeez Zu, you’re going to bed now.” The scarred man opened his mouth to protest. “No, get up. Now.” Zuko sighed at the commanding and solid tone within Sokka’s voice. Sokka put one hand under Zuko’s arm and helped him out of his seating position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s body gave a small spasm of pain, causing the older man to wince and let out a groan. “Ugh, my back is so fucked. I guess I shouldn’t be sitting for so long.” Gingerly they made their way out of the office and down the hall to Zuko’s chambers. They made their way inside and after a wave to the guards, Zuko fell into his bed at the far end of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you took care of yourself Zu?” Sokka stood at the foot of the bed, seeing his best friend ache and simmer in pain from his long hours. Zuko turned his head, still pressed into the bed, and gave Sokka a questioning look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assume you have a royal masseuse or something. You should go to them. Get some of those tensions and such out.” Sokka folded his arms, giving out a front that he hoped showed that he wasn’t going to let this up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like bothering them with me. I mean, I know it’s their jobs, but still.” Zuko’s voice was muffled by the bedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, strip down to your pants. I’ll do it.” Sokka started to remove his outer layers, getting a bit out of his daily pageantry so he can do this comfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sputtered and shook his head. “No. Sokka. You don’t have to do this.” He began to lift himself, but his arms turned into pins and needles and he dropped himself back onto the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I don’t have to do this, but I can’t continue to see my best buddy in pain. If I can help you just a bit, then I want to.” Sokka came around the bed and helped the Fire Lord undress as well. His regalia was a bit more excessive than Sokka’s, but soon they had him stripped down, his torso bare but still wearing his flowy silk pants. Sokka’s face warmed at the sight of the pale chest in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned abruptly under the guise of removing his decorative bangles from around his wrists. He had seen Zuko shirtless before, why was this time different?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back after a second and saw that Zuko had already laid down onto the bed again, face down, and with a small pillow under his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka clapped his hands together once. “Okay! Got any oil in these drawers?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s in my bedside table.” Zuko vaguely gestured to his right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka went and opened the mentioned drawer to find a decently large vial half-filled with an amber liquid. He opened the stopper and smelled it, it reminded him a little of mint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooo little Zuko been getting busy? What lucky ladies have had to be smuggled out to avoid scandal?” Sokka didn’t know what pressed him to ask, he should be happy that Zuko was getting some, but there was still a sinking feeling within his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please. Being Fire Lord doesn’t really bring in the potential partners. And besides, ladies aren’t really in my tastes. Very much to the chagrin of my advisors, they’re already wondering when I am going to produce an heir. I’m only 20, why the fuck do I need an heir now? I mainly use that so my scar doesn’t get too dry” Zuko somehow already looked a little relaxed, having been laying down for a few minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka didn’t show that the knowledge of Zuko preferring men affect him like it truly did. Slowly he climbed onto the bed and sat on Zuko’s thighs, desperately trying not to think of the plump and round ass in front of him. He slathered a liberal amount onto his hands and set the bottle aside. “Are you ready?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko put his face into his pillow and nodded. Sokka began to run his hands along Zuko’s back, feeling the taut and tense muscles underneath. Each rub of his hands caused Zuko to loosen up. They were there in silence for a few minutes before Sokka heard Zuko let out a deep moan. Sokka’s hands stopped and he felt his dick twitch at the noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko turned his head and Sokka noticed a dark pink blush blanketing Zuko’s cheeks. “Sorry, it just feels so good. I’ll try to reign in my, uh, my noises.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shook his head to purge his mind of the filthy thoughts racing through. “Ya know? It’s fine. It’s your room and your palace, make whatever noises you want. I’m okay.” With that, he resumed his impromptu massage. Every few strokes caused Zuko to utter more of his… noises. Guttural moans, gasps, and high keening sounds made their way out of Zuko’s mouth. Each one going straight to Sokka’s dick and the bulge from his tented pants became pressed into Zuko’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka knew Zuko could feel it, but he was so embarrassed that he hoped if he didn’t bring light to it, that it would disappear. But every spirit in the known world decided they hated Sokka, and Zuko let out an especially dirty moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every will he had been using that night vanished and he couldn’t stop himself as he leaned forward, his chest flush against the oiled back of the Fire Lord. “Zu… I lied. I have to let you know something. I’m currently in a very...difficult predicament caused by the sounds you’ve made.” His voice was breathy and the hunger within it was evident. “I don’t want to force anything on you, but I would very much like it if you claimed responsibility for what you’ve done to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko turned his head again, his right eye looking into Sokka’s soul. “I thought you were going to be so dense this entire time. Dear Agni, yes, I take any and all responsibility for that thick cock I feel against my ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka huffed out a weak laugh when the lightbulb went off in his head. “Of course, you did that all on purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...How are you going to make me pay?” Zuko’s voice was deep with lust, it’s normal raspiness set in a way that made it that much hotter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make the guards out there blush every time they see one of us for the next week.” Sokka began to ease up from Zuko’s back and finished undressing his top half and untied the sash keeping his pants up. Still straddling the back to Zuko’s thighs, he pulled down the offending fabric and was rewarded with two luscious orbs of pale flash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tui and La Zuko, why have you’ve been hiding this sight from me?” Without waiting for an answer, Sokka slid down and gave a broad lick across the puckering hole in front of him. Zuko let out a whimpering noise. Sokka began his exploration of Zuko’s ass with extra vigor, knowing he can make more of those siren calls come out of Zuko’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka licked the seam where the butt cheek met with the thigh and bit the tender flesh on Zuko’s right cheek, leaving a dark mark. He decided he wanted to hear how weak he could make arguably the most powerful man in the world. His tongue traced light circles around the pink flesh peeking out at him, and he allowed Zuko to push back effectively fucking himself onto Sokka’s tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka let out a growl and spread Zuko’s cheek further and </span>
  <em>
    <span>devoured him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His tongue jackhammered in and out, dragging across Zuko’s walls. He added a finger in with his tongue and pulled the hole open. He was given a large gasp in response. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck Sokka, right there.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko’s voice was louder than it was earlier. Any more and Sokka knew the guards were definitely going to be able to hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka used his finger to press down onto the one spot he knew would drive Zuko absolutely insane. A loud moan released itself. Sokka added another finger and proceeded to pull down his own pants with his other hand, letting his cock spring free and lightly smacking his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka removed his mouth but added a third finger to make up for the loss. “Do you think you’re ready babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In answer, Zuko raised his ass so that Sokka had a better angle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Sokka removed his fingers and Zuko let out a whine at the emptiness within him. “Don’t worry, I’m here.” Sokka aligned the head of his hardened dick to the hole in front of him and slowly, tortuously slowly made his way in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. I want it all Sokka. I want it all now!” Zuko growled. Sokka gripped Zuko’s hips harder and pulled him onto the cock fast and hard with on swift movement. Zuko let out a loud yelp in surprise, but then ground his hips further into Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka drew himself out, just the tip still in Zuko, and slammed himself back into the royal man. “So arrogant and tough aren’t we Zuko? Keep demanding me like that and I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroy</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” Sokka began to set a slower pace, but still all that much rough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t have it in you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko smirked, throwing a daring look over his shoulder at the tanned man currently fully within him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you’ve done it.” Sokka thrust into Zuko again, this time fast and hard and he did not let up. Again and again, he angled himself to hit Zuko’s prostate and with eat hit, Zuko couldn’t control himself and got louder and louder with his moans. Sokka did not let up, not when Zuko started to mumble his name, not when Zuko’s legs turned into jelly, and especially not when Zuko moaned that he was close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the heat and pressure building up within himself, he reached down and with his hand still covered in the minty oil, he stroked Zuko’s dick and successfully caused the older man to spasm and cum all over Sokka’s awaiting hand. Zuko’s ass clamped itself around Sokka’s cock, causing him to stutter his thrusting. The cherry on top of the cake was the near scream of Sokka’s name giving the guards every idea of what was happening within his highnesses chambers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still pounding Zuko’s prostate, Sokka continued until his own orgasm rocked his body and he painted Zuko’s inner walls white. He gave a few more small thrusts, chasing his orgasm, and finally slowed and pulled out. He wiped his messy palms on his undone pants and set them again on the back of the beautifully messed up man in front of him. He kneaded small circles into the pale shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I need to become your personal masseuse now if it’s going to be like this each time.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would really love to hear y'alls thoughts. Please leave kudos and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Face Sitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Normally, Zuko would feel weird talking about his sex life with someone else, let alone the ex-girlfriend of the person he is actively participating in the sex acts with, but Suki and Sokka were always so open about their relationship and even more open about how they just weren’t right for each other. Plus, Suki even came out as strictly lesbian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that point in Zuko and Sokka’s relationship, they had only had a few moments of dry grinding or some hand jobs, but nothing more. Zuko wasn’t sure what exactly he wanted to do with Sokka or with how far, but he knew he definitely wanted something to happen and happen soon. So here he was, on his couch, in his apartment that he shared with Aang, with a woman that could kick his ass and still look good while doing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what did you want to talk about?” Suki asked, ever the pragmatist and not beating around the bush. She wore her usual green joggers and a black tank top that was her uniform for the job at Kyoshi Dojo she had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, just going for the punch huh?” Zuko wasn’t nervous about this conversation, but he still wasn’t truly comfortable about speaking about his private life with anyone due to his trauma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s how I roll.” Suki giggled and took a sip of the tea that Zuko offered her. He may be shit at making friends, but he still knew how to be a gracious host. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kinda just want to ask about Sokka, and pretty much what he likes in bed.” Zuko didn’t have any experience in bed besides what he does with himself and wanted to get a little something right his first time. Sokka already knew that Zuko was a virgin, and it didn’t bother him, but Zuko suspects it’s why Sokka hasn’t pushed to go further yet, even after they agreed they both wanted to do something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, not gonna lie, this wasn’t what I expected from this conversation. BUT... We were young kids, we didn’t really have any full-fledged kinks, so I can’t really tell you that. We just wanted whatever the other was going to give us. Hormones are a bitch, aren’t they? But there is one thing I can say. He’s a giver.” Suki set her tea down and gave Zuko a knowing look. “He gets off on knowing that he can get you off. I don’t know if that’s just his nice nature or if it’s some power play he likes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko readjusted himself while he let that information sink in. He really wasn’t sure what he wanted out of this conversation, but he was glad he was able to get something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I know you asked for this convo, TMI coming up.” Suki carded through her hair, giving Zuko a moment to back out, when he didn’t, she continued. “He ate me out. Like a lot. He said he liked it more than me giving oral to him. Maybe, I don’t know, serve yourself on a metaphorical platter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours had passed since Suki left, her advice boring a hole into the side of Zuko’s mind. He would be a liar if he said that the thought of having Sokka’s mouth on him like that hadn’t crossed his mind before. The hot saliva being pushed into him… Sokka’s breath huffed onto his most sensitive areas… warm tongue exploring everything Zuko had to offer… Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was meeting him at Zuko’s apartment in a little less than an hour, and thankfully Aang had a retreat to go to with his monastery this weekend. So they’re going to have the apartment too themselves. Alone. For 2 whole days. Zuko’s body had a curling feeling within itself like when he reads a particularly dirty AO3 fic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko got into the shower and prepared himself, he wanted everything to be perfect. Squeaky clean and blow-drying his hair, Zuko got an amazing idea in his mind. He finished drying, but stayed naked, and took a moment to admire his form in the mirror. Years of martial arts training and a good diet has caused him to have a defined body. At least he knew he was hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at his phone and noticed that there were only twenty minutes before Sokka would get here. He went to his room and began to light up some small candles and set them around the room. Cliche cheesy rom-com movie moments drove Sokka crazy, so Zuko knew the candles were a nice touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still naked and standing in the middle of the room, he heard the front door open and close. Zuko rushed to the bed and sat down. “Sokka?” He yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I got us some Chinese with extra cream cheese rangoons!” Sokka sounded like he was still in the living room, probably waiting for Zuko so they could have a movie night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in my room! Can you come here? I have something to show you.” Zuko rushed to throw a blanket around his shoulders, effectively covering his body. He waited a minute before the door opened. Sokka walked in and stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened and were the size of dinner plates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-what’s happening here?” Sokka took another step forward towards Zuko, a questioning look gracing his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko tried to put his most seductive look and let the blanket slide down from his shoulders, revealing the pale skin below, but still covering most of his chest and the rest of his body. He prayed that all his years of watching ‘Who framed Roger Rabbit?’ helped him have a sexy Jessica Rabbit voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just thought that tonight could be a special night. I mean, we’ve done everything up till the actual thing. Maybe, instead of beef and broccoli, you can have </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> for dinner.” With that last word, Zuko dropped the rest of his covering, revealing his hardening cock and his smooth skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka stood for a moment and Zuko could visibly see the cogs turning in his head. Sokka whispered FUCK, dropped to his knees, and made his way directly in front of Zuko. “Zuko, baby, are you sure? Cause fuck man. I wanted you to make this decision. I’ve been waiting for you and I didn’t want to pressure you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your wait is over,” Zuko smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more thing was the part about having you for dinner literal or no…?” Sokka grasped Zuko’s hands within his own and looked into the pools of molten gold above him. Sokka also was desperately trying to latch his mouth onto the delicious dick just mere inches from his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, I want to sit on your face and cry from the pleasure.” Zuko stood, and dragged Sokka up with him. Zuko grabbed the front of Sokka’s shirt and pulled him forward, locking their lips together in bliss. Kissing Sokka had always been one of Zuko’s favorite things to do with him. To be so close, and to be able to envelope himself with everything that Sokka was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s tongue vied for control, but Zuko wasn’t going to give it to him. The scarred man bit Sokka’s bottom lip... Sokka’s moan caused too many tingles to shoot from his crotch. Zuko turned their two bodies around and pushed Sokka down to lay onto the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka let out a soft oof then Zuko climbed on top, his mouth leaving open mouth kisses along the tanned boy’s jawline then down his neck. He needed more, more exposed skin. Zuko hastily unbuttoned the shirt below him as fast as he could. Sokka’s hands went down to his pants at the same instance and smoothly pushed them down to his knees, thankful that Zuko wasn’t putting all of his weight down so he could do that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruefully, Zuko retracted himself, already a bit breathless. “Can I? Please?” He closed his eyes and licked a long stripe along Sokka’s collarbone. Sokka nodded, helping Zuko up and to scoot forward and to turn around. Zuko’s glorious ass came into Sokka’s view and it was all he could see. He didn’t want to wait anymore, Sokka pulled Zuko down on top of him rather roughly and wrapped his arms around Zuko’s thick thighs, effectively holding him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s tongue swirled around the pink skin, and the sensation was too much for Zuko. He leaned forward to brace himself against the bed and Sokka’s body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, why did we wait?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko began to feel the light probing on his rim, waiting for the feel of warmth to make it’s way farther into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko squeezed his eyes shut from the sensation and reached forward to grab onto Sokka’s shaft. He ran his hand up and down and was rewarded with a moan into his asshole. The vibrations caused his dick to twitch, giving Sokka’s chest a small pat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko desperately wanted to get Sokka off too, but his mind was getting fuzzier and fuzzier with the pleasure radiating from his body. If there was an Olympic event from this kind of stuff, Sokka would grab Gold for tongue acrobats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s mouth savored each and every lick within Zuko, and around his hole. Sokka clutched Zuko’s thighs tighter and Sokka brushed further. One arm unwrapped itself from Zuko’s thigh and soon Zuko felt Sokka’s finger enter him as well. A jolt ran through Zuko and his vision went blurry for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drool escaped from Zuko’s mouth as he spoke. “What was that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s mouth stilled and he retreated slightly. “It’s your prostate, there’s more than one way to feel good, and I want to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sokka resumed his treatment and his finger stroked that spot again, causing Zuko to sob with pleasure, a tear sliding down his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I’m going to keep my promise for crying from this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt the build-up in his lower stomach grow faster and without warning, he came all over Sokka’s torso, not once touching his own dick, and he was in shock as he rode out the last bit of his orgasm. Thick ropes shot out of him, covering the man below him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted himself off of Sokka very gingerly, and Sokka lifted up onto his elbow and licked his lips. “Fuck, did you cum from just your prostate?” Zuko looked at him sheepishly and nodded his head. “I’m going to take advantage of that.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! If y'all wanna request certain scenarios for certain days, comment! I'm kinda just winging it for most of these and I think it would be really fun to do requests. Kudos and comments, please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Formal Wear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day of Aang’s and Katara’s wedding was an absolute dream. Zuko and Toph had been appointed Aang’s ‘groomsmen’ while Suki and Sokka had the honor of serving as her ‘bridesmaids’. The wedding itself was a beautiful event, white and yellow streamers were set around a banquet hall and the altar was a white halo wood structure with yellow flowers woven around the top of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood on either side of the lovebirds while roughly 50 other people were seated in the audience. Zuko glanced over towards his husband, Sokka, and the sight of him was as beautiful as anything he had ever seen. Sokka was dressed in a dark blue suit with a white button-down,  with most of his hair tied back into his usual wolf tail, but this time there were three braids adorning the front of the hair cut. One on his left temple and two on his right. Zuko also noted how Sokka’s tattoo poked out from under his collar, the tail of a white koi fish peaking out as if it was saying ‘hi’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko himself was dressed in a deep red suit that Sokka liked to dub ‘Navy Red’ and a black shirt with his hair in a high ponytail, accentuating his cheekbones. His only ornamentation was the row of studs on his right ear, gold to match his eyes. But he had a secret weapon. A remote to a vibrator set within Sokka, a small little bullet on a cord placed within Sokka that if Zuko ever decided to turn it on, it would rub into Sokka deliciously over that one spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko had already decided that he would turn it on and off every time Katara said the words hope, love, or mentioned Sokka, along with every time Aang wanted to talk about their future or Appa (his Saint Bernard puppy). Zuko was particularly excited because their vows were coming up. He shot Sokka, giving him a wicked grin, and gestured with his head towards the almost wed couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang began his vows. “Katara, I truly cannot wait for our future together.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I know Appa,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“and I are truly excited to officially begin this journey with you.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> Click.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Every since I was a child I didn’t think I would be able to get to where I am.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “So sure of myself and where I am going in life. I’m not like Aunt Wu, and I can’t predict how our life is going to turn out,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “but I know if your hand is in mine, we can take anything that the future,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “wants to throw at us and our little family with our puppy.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko dared a glance at Sokka and was delighted to see him sweating lightly, legs shaking very very slightly. Sokka even had the audacity to glare at Zuko when he was the one to propose this little adventure. To tease him a bit more, Zuko bit his lip and mimicked jerking himself as discreetly as he could. He moved his gaze back to the altar when he heard Katara’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were watering already. “I love,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “you with all of my heart Aang. There have been many people in and out of my 20 years of life, but I knew you were going to be the love,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“for me when you got Sokka’s,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “approval that the first day. I guess he was able to see the hope,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “you had for our future even then. With you, you give me everything I could ever wish for. Love,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “hope,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “someone who could easily be a part of my family and still love,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “me. I was so scared Sokka,”</span>
  <em>
    <span> Click.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “was going to scare you off with some awful shovel talk, but you stayed and there’s no one else I would have asked for to be here with me today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko turned his gaze back to Sokka and the man was gone. His eyes were dilated and the blue within them was as scarce as water in the desert. He was leaning into the banister next to him and was breathing heavily. Suki was getting suspicious and was whispering to Sokka. Zuko saw Sokka shake his head and give Suki some kind of dismissive statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang and Katara finished their vows, said ‘I Do’, kissed, and they made their way back down the aisle. Cheers followed the couple and everyone made their way into the next room for the reception and food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko stalked towards his husband and gave the remote another 2 clicks. Sokka glanced up and gave a glare that fell weak. The noirette wrapped his arm inconspicuously around his waist and leaned to whisper into a tanned ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know of a janitor’s closet not too far from here if you want to finish this.” Zuko stood him up further and walked arm in arm with him out to the hall. Sokka bit his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sokka moan. He was a lot farther than the scarred man though he was. Zuko steered him in the opposite direction of the reception. He took two more turns and opened a door to a dimly lit closet, complete with a mop and shelving unit of cleaning supplies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko pressed Sokka face-first into the wall and rubbed his hand across the darker man’s ass. He spoke darkly and smooth into his lover’s ear. “How did it feel huh? To have so many eyes looking at you or at least in your direction, feeling uncontrollable and intense sensations deep within you?” Zuko turned it on again, but left it on, causing Sokka to start breathing heavily again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was torture. I wanted to moan, I wanted to give in to it, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>I fucking couldn’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sokka felt Zuko’s hands begin to roam across his body, stopping to play with his nipples through the fabric. The cotton of his dress shirt rubbing harshly against his already swollen brown nipples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And all of this started because you wanted to be my faithful slut this morning when you saw me in my suit.” Zuko reached around to undo the buttoning on Sokka’s pants, his chin resting on Sokka’s shoulder, breathing harsh air into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I say- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you look fucking hot in it. You know what suits do to me. Makes me think I’m going to be punished in the principal's office.” Sokka ground his ass into Zuko’s crotch, hoping to incite a reaction from his tormentor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you beg like the good little slut I know you could be, I might be able to give you exactly what I know you want.” Zuko already had Sokka pants down to his thighs and began undoing his own. His half-hard dick came out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Zuko, I really need you to finish me off. I don’t know how much longer I can hold on. Please…” Sokka’s voice was descending further and further into madness. Always the boy scout, Zuko produced a small lube bottle from his inner jacket pocket and set it on the shelf next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re almost there, but I need some help. Kneel.” Zuko put a light hand on Sokka’s shoulder, and without any other prompting, Sokka sank to his knees and began palming the cock in front of him with vigor. Zuko’s legs started to feel a bit weak, but he wasn’t prepared for the wet heat of Sokka’s mouth enveloping him so quickly. Sokka tended to revel with his dick, but Zuko guessed the prolonged stimulation was getting to his mind already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka hollowed his mouth, sucking hard at the penis hitting the back of his throat. His head bobbed back and forth, eyes looking up to meet with the honey gaze above him. Zuko undid the hair tie that confined Sokka’s hair and carded his fingers through the dark brown locks. “Fuck yeah babe. You look so good with my cock in that filthy mouth. Do you like the taste of me?” Sokka moaned at that, he continued with his work, sucking farther and farther up the shaft and nestled his nose within the dark hair at the base.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck... Love, you’re really getting good at this. And to think, you never sucked a dick before me. You’ve turned into my perfect little cock whore.” He pulled at Sokka’s bicep, signaling for him to get back up. Sokka let out a whine, but still reluctantly stood, his lips giving a popping noise as he pulled off. He turned back around, giving Zuko a full view of his backside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko took one look at the wire retreating from the plump asshole and decided to have some fun. He set the bullet on high and slathered his dick with lube from his secret stash. Thankful he had prepped Sokka not even 2 hours ago, he was able to slip into the love of his life with no resistance and no discomfort for the best receiver he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid in all the way to the hilt and felt the buzzing on the underside of his cock, pressing into Sokka </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko wondrously. Zuko stayed still for a moment, waiting for Sokka to tell him to go. Sokka let out a shuddering breath and clenched himself around Zuko. “If you don’t move right now Zuko, I swear to God I’m not going to let you bottom for weeks.” With that, Zuko withdrew himself almost all the way and slowly made his way back in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I didn’t know you were such a brat. Do you want to play on that another time? I think I could get really into a pillow princess bratty Sokka.” Zuko set a deep, but slow pace. He deeply enjoyed prolonging Sokka’s pleasure and even his by making things slow. “It wouldn’t be too hard, you’re pretty bratty in real life too.” Still taking his time, he reached around and grabbed hold of Sokka’s lonely, and aching dick. He stroked the shaft in time with his own movements, making Sokka rock back and forth to match the pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka began groaning low within his throat, a sign that his orgasm was on the way. Zuko loved his relationship with the tanned man because it was truly an amazing feat to be able to learn all of his small little tells and quirks. Like Sokka was so chatty in everyday life, but when he was intimate, he didn’t make much noise except at his most pleasurable moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you want to finish, my love? Fast, or do we keep this pace? Do you want it rough or gentle?” Zuko loved giving this choice to Sokka, loved giving some minor control, loved just being there with Sokka, in both mind and body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we, fuck, can we do slow and rough? If we can?” Sokka’s voice was wavering and Zuko could tell so so close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you baby.” Zuko kissed the side of Sokka’s neck, and bit down, slowly increasing the pressure, and at the same time, he bucked his hips hard into Sokka. Slow and steady but with the after taste of a bit of pain. Zuko got three more pumps in before Sokka clamped around Zuko and came all over the wall in front of himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That last added bit of pressure around Zuko caused him to release as well, giving small thrusts to help Sokka and himself ride out their orgasms. Zuko panted for a moment before exiting and thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank Agni we did this in a janitor’s closet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He grabbed a roll of toilet paper and wiped Sokka then himself off, giving extra care to be gentle with Sokka being sensitive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko pulled the bullet out and Sokka gave a small shudder. Who knew something so small could cause such a huge crash? The two men redressed themselves and cleaned up their mess as best as they could, depositing the paper in the trash can in the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked hand in hand and as calmly as they could into a room filled with 100 of their closest family and friends. Aang was happy to see them, but Katara quirked one eyebrow as if she knew exactly what they had just finished doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>She came over and gave them both two withering glares. “Next time, try not to be in a room right next to the restrooms. I had to convince Pakku that he heard the mumblings of ghosts and not two idiots that </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t wait until they got home.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What can I say? They're both switches with top energy. I might post another chapter today to make up for the fact that I am not going to post this weekend. Still love reading all of y'alls comments! Kudos and comments, please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vanilla Lovemaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko and Sokka were chilling together for their date on Saturday night, lounging on Sokka’s couch, watching American Barbeque Showdown because Sokka had practically drooled at the thumbnail. They enjoyed each other’s time and being, even after such a hazardous first meeting, literally running into each other at the club fair at Bai Sing Sa University. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was making his way to the literature club table when he turned a corner and felt the air knock out of himself as he fell back, a hard weight landing on top of him. His arms shot out and instinctively wrapped around the offending thing knocking him down. Thankfully he didn’t hit his head on the cobblestone path underneath him, but he was going to have a few nasty bruises on his butt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the eyes he preemptively closed, he came face to face with gorgeous blue eyes. As blue met amber, noses only a few inches apart, the other boy started to scramble up, presumably trying to get up to make it wherever he was rushing off too. Zuko had a small moment to notice tanned skin before a hand shot out to help him up as well. He clasped said hand and was surprised when he was almost yanked off of the ground by the deceptively strong boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, now that he had time to actually look at his attacker, he was able to notice lean muscles poking out of his blue tank top and strong legs keeping root with the floor. Those legs let him bounced on his toes, filled with nervous energy. Zuko was about to ask if he was okay when the tanned boy spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey so I really really gotta speed away, but I want this to end up a meet-cute and not some horrid first-day story that you tell your friends.” Zuko watched as he rushed to the nearest table and saw him hastily snatch a flyer and pen and scribbled something onto it. Jogging back, Mr. Muscle partially shoved the flyer into Zuko’s hands. “The name’s Sokka, pronounced with an ‘okka’, and I super duper want you to text me later. I gotta go though. Byeeee.” With that, the mystery man- Sokka- sped off, disappearing into the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down at his hand, Zuko noted the ten-digit number and even a dorm room number. Later that night Zuko was curled on his bed, his head resting on his best friend Mai’s shoulder. Across from him was Ty Lee and Azula, the two young women painting their nails, blood red and bubblegum pink respectively. He sat there recanting the events of that afternoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula set her polish to the side, slightly waving her hands back and forth to dry her nails. “So are you going to do it? Text this macho man hunk?” She gave a withering look to Zuko as if to say ‘if you don’t, you’re a giant nincompoop.’ Zuko sputtered for a moment before loudly correcting his sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never called him a ‘macho man hunk’, and I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Zuko crossed his arms defensively in front of his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t need to Zuzu, it was in the way you described his muscles, in way too much detail. And you know I’m talking about making some friends, or maybe a love interest, that isn’t your sister and her two friends. Come on Zu, you have to admit, it’s kinda sad that you haven’t dated anyone since you came out to Mai. And no, I’m not counting that Jet asshole. No one should ever count him.” Azula gave him one more glance before she started to analyze her toes that Ty Lee had dreadful began painting pink without her permission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’m going to text him, too weird of a situation for me.” Zuko turned his attention to the posters on the other side of his room. Talking about texting, he patted around his bed trying to find his phone. “Guys, do you know where I put my phone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops, I guess I had it.” Mai gave the barest of smiles before handing back Zuko his phone, the screen lit up, and open to a conversation he knew he hadn’t been a part of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noooooo, please don’t tell me you did.” Zuko groaned as he saw Mai mimic zipping her lips and locking them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko: Hey! Zuko here from earlier. You kinda ran into me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ocean eyes 💙💙💙: Hi! I honestly didn’t think you were going to text me. :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ocean eyes 💙💙💙: Do you maybe want to meet up at this pho place not that far from here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko: Only if it’s a date. ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ocean eyes 💙💙💙: It can definitely be a date. Tomorrow at 8?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko: See you then!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mai had given Zuko no choice in just brushing past this boy. She knew he wouldn’t be able to cancel. So he went. He went on the pho date with Sokka and had </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of fun. A few weeks passed and they finally decided to make their relationship official. Now here they were 4 months after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shook himself out of his thoughts and watched a small woman talk about her pit skills and her pearls. Zuko took the last bite of the cookie he had been munching on, a part of the batch he had made in his uncle’s kitchen earlier that day. Sokka was leaning against him, trying to be discreet in his nodding off, but Zuko could hear him every time he started to snore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Sokka began speaking sleepily, eyes closed, “I love evenings like this. Curled up on the couch with the man I love, watching a competition cooking show. It’s the best.” Zuko barely heard the last part of Sokka’s statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Love, Sokka had said he loved him. Albeit it was when he was half asleep but wasn’t it drunk and/or sleepy you always said what conscious you didn’t have the guts to say? They hadn’t crossed that milestone yet. Neither of the two young men confessing that they loved the other one. Of course, they crossed many many other milestones, but not that one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko met with Katara and Sokka’s two dads for dinner. Sokka had met Uncle and played Pai Sho with him almost every Thursday. They even fooled around and had been intimate already. So... why did it shock Zuko so much that Sokka had said he loved him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zuko sat there, dumbfounded, his emotions showing on his face. He had paused the cook-off to fully look at the man against him. Sokka laid there for a moment longer, blissfully unaware of what was going through Zuko’s mind, but Zuko can see when the wave of realization course through Sokka and waking him up. He sits a bit straighter, almost lifting himself out of Zuko’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I guess- well I.” Sokka began rambling, a true sign of his nerves. But Sokka steeled himself and met Zuko’s eyes. “I wanted to tell you for a bit now. I realized that I like you more than just like, that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, and I really did want to tell you in a better way. Preferably when I was awake and we were on a dope ass date, but... I’m not sorry. I’m not sorry that you know now. I won’t say it if you don’t want me to, and you don’t have to say it if you aren’t there, but I really do feel that way. I love you Zuko.” Sokka braced himself for the rejection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Zuko was already a tough person to get along with and many people didn’t try to unravel his layers, but it was so worth it. He just hoped that Zuko wouldn’t push him away with this untimely confession. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if I am there now?” Zuko whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka couldn’t believe his ears and his own eyes betrayed him, a fat salty tear rolling down his cheek. It was now his own turn to be dumbfounded. “W-what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m there with you Sokka. I love you. I love you so much.” Zuko brought his hand to cup the other’s cheek gently, oh so gentle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka couldn’t control himself anymore. He gave a cursory glance at Zuko’s lips before he plowed forward and slotted his own against them. Adrenaline coursed through Zuko’s veins, he hadn’t bared his soul so much since he went to his therapist for the first time. He felt so raw, so vulnerable, but he knew he was in good hands, as long as those hands were attached to Sokka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko pulled away from the embrace and found Sokka chasing after him. He placed one hand on Sokka’s chest and only then did he realize he had started crying as well. He pulled Sokka back towards him and wrapped his arms around the tanned man. Sokka returned the fierce hug, but then it was his turn to pull away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka reached forward and held both sides of Zuko’s face within his hands, both thumbs stroking Zuko’s cheeks. “I love you with all of my heart,” Sokka spoke quietly as if any louder would break the moment. He gently pulled Zuko forward and kissed him deeply, Zuko’s mouth opening slightly and giving him an invitation to go further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s love turned into something deeper, something heavier. He wanted to be closer, as close as he could be to Sokka. He leaned back until his back was against the couch cushion behind him, dragging Sokka on top of him and in between his legs. Both boys didn’t know what their end goal was, but they both knew they wanted more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka traced his lips along the line of Zuko’s jaw and down his pale neck. Zuko arched his back at the feeling of Sokka’s warm breath along his collarbone. Zuko ran his hands underneath Sokka’s shirt to feel the smooth skin there, he traced his fingers up and down and decided he wanted to see Sokka without it. Zuko helped tug Sokka’s shirt over his head while Sokka slowly made his way undoing the buttons to Zuko’s flannel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was moving so slow, but to Zuko’s muddled brain, it felt fast. “I love you Sokka, I’m so glad I can tell you that.” Zuko murmured, not sure Sokka heard him over his roaring heartbeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka resumed his exploration of Zuko’s neck and shoulder after the flannel was gone and tossed aside. His breath skating over Zuko’s body, causing small goosebumps to arise. Sokka heard though and smiled against his shoulder. “I know baby. I’m so happy I told you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wandering hands slid along the two bodies, not in a need for pleasure, but it a need to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the other person. To map out every plain and dip, the slightly puckering of scars, and to know what each other’s skin felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko wasn’t sure how it happened, but soon Sokka was mostly naked above him. Just a pair of boxer briefs keeping him from like the day he was born. Zuko himself shimmied out of his own sweats, knowing there was no need to rush this time. Their lips found themselves again and Zuko pushed against Sokka, hoping to convey all of the feelings he had for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I never thought I would be able to feel this for someone so strongly Zu. You’re the kindest person I know,” Sokka pressed a kiss to his sternum. “So sweet, yet you still have a raging fire within you. So passionate about what you care about.” Sokka’s hand found it’s was to Zuko’s own boxers and tug them down slowly. “I feel honored to be able to be in that category officially now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko let out a soft laugh. “You’ve always been someone I cared about dummy.” Sokka finished his undressing and now Zuko was naked beneath his boyfriend, he thought should feel a bit self-conscious like he usually did. He should try to hide behind the throw blanket or a decorative pillow, but he could make himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt… free. Like a weight had been lifted off of himself. His hands found their way to Sokka’s neck as he also lifted a leg around his hips to pull the tanned man closer. He buried his face in the flesh of Sokka’s neck and felt Sokka grind himself against Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zuko moaned and again didn’t feel his face blush like it usually did. No embarrassment quacking in his body. Just his </span>
  <em>
    <span>love.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka ungracefully pulled himself away from Zuko, stark naked now. Zuko let out a whine at the loss of heat but was grateful when Sokka returned with a small bottle of lube. Laying back down on top of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his love.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sokka squeezed a bit of lube onto his fingers and leaned back down to kiss Zuko’s smooth skin along his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently tucked a finger into Zuko and began pumping, a gasp rang through the air of the empty apartment. Zuko clung to Sokka’s back and his breathing grew ragged as Sokka added another finger. “Please Sokka, I don’t know how to describe it- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span> - but I need you. I want to feel connected with you like that.” Sokka buried his head further into Zuko’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know baby. I feel it too. I just want to make sure I don’t hurt you.” Sokka whispered. A few minutes passed until Sokka added the third and final finger he needed to prep Zuko. Zuko’s head lulled back in a mix of pleasure and breathlessness. Another minute passed until Sokka took his fingers out and put some lube onto his waiting dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka slotted himself to Zuko’s hole and pushed in slowly, waiting for any sign that Zuko wanted him to stop. Once he had pushed himself all the way in, he reached up and cupped the back of Zuko’s head, steering his face towards Sokka’s. Sokka began to graciously pump in and out of Zuko, a small moan escaping Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back and forth the two moved, taking things slow. Kisses were left on each other’s skin, like offerings to the temples that the bodies were, the other worshiping the God that inhabited them. Zuko’s mind was clouded with love and lust as he felt Sokka move within him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, you don’t know how happy I feel when I’m with you. I don’t even think the word happy can explain it all.” Sokka’s breath was quickening as well, his own satisfaction coursing through his body. He left a line of open mouth kisses and hickeys down Zuko’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two young men were doing what they’ve done a few times already, but there was different air, a different gratification. They moved as one, but still very aware of every touch and every kiss the other laid upon their body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Sokka-uh.” with the whispering of Sokka’s name, Zuko came, white sparks dancing across his vision as he floated back down to Earth. Sokka didn’t last much longer, murmuring his own message of love as he came in the last wave of pleasure from Zuko’s orgasm rocked through his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment the two men laid there, breathless and serene. Sokka met his forehead with Zuko’s as he slowly withdrew himself, and laid down close to Zuko, hoping they could just lay there and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Unfortunately, the scarred boy got up and left the room, only to return with a wet washcloth and two bottles of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenderly Zuko cleaned them up and dropped the cloth unceremoniously on the floor. He joined his lover on the couch and wrapped his arms around his waist, his head resting just under Sokka’s chin. Two strong arms encircled the paler of the two and they drifted off to a peaceful and dreamless slumber.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys, I made this chapter almost twice as long as my first three. I super duper enjoyed writing this one and I kinda want to make a small little series from this one, maybe of just a few dates (plus the meeting of the family). IDK maybe. I didn't make things super graphic just cause I think that kinda defeats the purpose of the love being the main player. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave kudos and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hate Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka made his way to the landing on the Fire Nation ship, and saw the new land that would be his ‘home’. They swiftly docked at a small and private pier, a small group of people awaiting him and his father. People awaiting him because his father signed away his freedom to the highest bidder, to ‘ensure peace’ although the war had been over for more than 8 years at that point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated that he was here, hated that he had no choice in love, hated his inevitable loveless marriage, hated the stupid way they were obsessed with red and gold. Hakoda rested his hand on Sokka’s shoulder as if to calm the dark thoughts that made themselves prevalent in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing the Water Tribes a great honor Sokka, I hope you realize this.” Sokka also hated how his dad had the ability to diffuse any and all negative feelings he had momentarily. The two men stepped forward and walked down the gangplank to 2 men and a few guards standing before them. Sokka was ashamed to admit that he gave a small flinch when one of the guards spoke loudly to the side of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe and his son, Sokka, Firstborn and Prince of the Southern Water Tribe!” The man finished, returning to his post behind the two men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka scoffed, he wasn’t any prince. His tribe didn’t believe in that royal mumbo jumbo. AND he thought his tribe didn’t believe in arranged marriages, but here he fucking was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shorter and slightly portly man strode forward, his gray hair was done up in a top knot and a large flame headpiece was speared in the back of the top knot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This must be the Fire Lord.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Fire Lord strode forward as well and grasped Hakoda on his forearm, a traditional Water Tribe Warrior greeting. “Cheif! I’m so glad you are here! I welcome you here to my estate and I look forward to future negotiations. I am very pleased to be able to introduce Prince Zuko, the future of my nation.” The old man’s voice was a little rough but sounded jovial and good-natured as he gestured to the young man next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka couldn’t understand how he could call anyone from the Fire nation good-natured was beyond him, but somehow he was. He glanced at said Prince, this was a young man with long ebony hair with a taller and muscular frame. His face was smooth and devoid of imperfections, gold eyes framed by long eyelashes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, he’s so handsome, can’t he even have some acne? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hair was swept back in a half up and half down fashion, the half up also in a top knot, a smaller double flame crown piece adorned it. Ah, the Crown Prince symbol. But as Sokka had a closer look, he noted that the prince’s left ear was red and scarred over, as if it was horribly burned at one point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka strode forward and gave both of the men bows, it was shallow and definitely not what most would give, given their status, but Sokka wasn’t one of their subjects, not yet at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Fire Lord Iroh! I am happy as well to see you in person. I feel as if you are an old friend due to our constant correspondence.” With that Hakoda released the man’s arm and took a step back. The group began to walk towards the palace as the Fire Lord gave a brief history of how things came to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was shocked to learn of Ozai as a brother and as a father. His hatred for this situation did not falter though. Everyone knew Ozai was a bitch and a horrible father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before Ozai could burn Zuko more than he already did, I intervened and finished the Agni Kai. Thus taking my place as Fire Lord and had Ozai locked away. I couldn’t lose another one of my family.” At least Zuko was still alive and not hurt more than his ear. Sokka did think that it was pretty honorable for Iroh to interrupt before anything could progress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The 4 men made their way into the palace and they stopped before a large door. “Well, boys!” Iroh clapped his hands together once and opened the door to reveal a small sitting room set with tea and a few couches. “Unfortunately, Hakoda and I have a few more things to discuss before we can go ahead with discussing the marriage. You two can stay here and talk and get to know each other! Have fun!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two older men walked away as Zuko swept by Sokka and sat on one of the ridiculously ornate couches. Sokka watched as Zuko warmed the water through firebending from his hands. He never has seen bending used in such a mundane and simple way. Sokka hadn’t noticed he was staring before it was pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you going to stay there by the door and gape at me like a caught fish or are you going to come sit and have some tea with me?” Zuko’s voice was cast raspy as if the years of fire and smoke around him caused damage to his vocal cords. Sokka shouldn’t have thought it was sexy, but he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry if I’m not jumping at the chance to get chummy with a jerkbender.” Sokka bit back but reluctantly sat in the lounge across from the jerky jerk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jerkbender, so original.” Zuko rolled his perfect fucking golden eyes. “At least you’re getting saddled with me and not my sister. I don’t bite like she does.” The prince jerk had the audacity to laugh at his own poor joke. Sokka looked away as a small teacup was placed in front of him. It doesn’t matter how civil Zuko was going to try to be, Sokka still didn’t want anything to do with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why am I here? You’re what, 21 or 22? I thought there would be countless people throwing themselves to be considered your bed warmer, being next in line and such.” Sokka was curious about what was wrong with his future husband. Ugh, husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there is. Plenty, but for some reason, Uncle seems to think my inevitable arranged marriage should happen now and to some Water Tribe Savage.” Zuko leaned back to enjoy his jasmine tea, waiting for the explosion he knew that would be coming. He knew he couldn’t get them out of this mess, but he’s hoping that if he riles the other man enough that he would rush off to his father and demand they leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Sokka stood and stormed to stand just before the firebender. Sokka bent and placed his hand on the back of the couch, trying to intimidate him, their face only inches away from each other. When he spoke, it was with a deadly calm. “You want to know what I think this is all about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pray tell, it’s not like you would shut up if I said no.” Zuko knew he was toeing a line, but he didn’t care, still, he kept his voice steady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think no one wanted to marry daddy’s broken little toy. Bet they couldn’t find a poor soul that wanted to wed and bed the arrogant piece of shit that you are.” Sokka sometimes said things he didn’t mean, everyone does. He wanted to say this though, wanted him to feel the hate that Sokka had been cursed with since he set foot on that blasted ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But now you have to be the one with that burden. Lucky you.” Zuko set all of the steel he could behind his eyes and clenched a fist into the thick fabric of Sokka’s tunic and pulled him closer until they were only a mere inch from each other. “And what about you, huh? Can’t have much experience with an attitude like yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna fucking see?” Sokka closed the gap between the two men roughly. Their teeth clacking together and Sokka was vaguely aware of a metallic tang. One of them must have split a lip at the force. He doesn’t know what possessed him to kiss the future Fire Lord, but with the tough guy act he was putting on, he couldn’t back down now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tore himself away from the paler man’s lips and trailed along his jawline and found a pleasant little spot below the scarred ear that made Zuko let out a small little whimpering moan when he licked it. “Getting started on the consummation are we?” Try as he might to sound stronger and unwavering, Zuko’s voice was laced with a lingering need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to see if you’re as much as a hotshot as you think you are.” Sokka untied the sash keeping his pants around his waist, they slowly made their way down as he placed an especially dark hickey on Zuko’s pulse point, feeling an inkling of territorial bullshit when he thought of all the people that will be able to see the mark until it faded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, by all means, I’m not going to stop you.” Zuko flipped the two of them onto the other half of the couch, successfully straddling Sokka in his half undressed state. “And I lied, I do bite.” Although Zuko meant that as a sort of intimidation tactic, Sokka extended his neck, exposing the tender flesh there. Without much hesitation, Zuko latched onto him and bit hard while grinding his hips down onto the growing mass below him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s hands did not slow their mission of removing clothes and Zuko found himself cock out with a calloused hand on him as it pumped him, once, twice, three times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just so you know. I still fucking hate you.” Sokka muttered, his mind getting lost in the pain laced pleasure radiating from his neck. Zuko reached down and removed the last bit of clothing restricting Sokka’s fully hardened dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, feeling’s mutual.” Zuko placed his hand in front of Sokka’s mouth. “Spit.” He commanded. For some reason, the darker man complied and after he deposited some of his saliva in the outstretched hand, Zuko spit some as well and pressed the two awaiting cocks together, his grip coming around them, and stroked them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka seemed to be able to come out of his head and helped Zuko get them both off, his hand encompassing Zuko’s, spit and precum sliding down their hard and leaking cocks. Each stroke against each other sending bliss into the two men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Sokka could begin talking again, Zuko captured his mouth in a searing kiss, hoping to convey each and everything he felt towards the Water Tribe Savage. His hand never let up, even when Sokka broke the kiss to mutter he was close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weak little warrior you are. Can’t even hold out for a few minutes. Am I going to have some disappointing nights?” Zuko taunted the man below him. Sokka moaned at the thought. Zuko gave a small laugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>did Sokka get off from my shit-talking?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka began pumping harder with Zuko, both of their cocks twitching as they neared completion. True to Sokka’s warning, he came, thick white jizz covering Zuko’s hand but Zuko continued despite the protests of Sokka being sensitive. Only a few more moments passed before Zuko’s sperm joined the amount already dripping down them as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped his onslaught and slumped forward onto the spent Sokka below him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this marriage won’t be as bad as I thought it would be.” Sokka chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever shut up?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp y'all, I've been dealing with some extra spicy big sad for 2 days now. Not sure if it's seasonal or due to my ADHD but this chapter took a lot longer to write than I wanted. I am not going to post for the next two days because I get my best work done when I'm supposed to actually be working. But I do have ideas already in place so I'm hoping writing next week will be easy and maybe I can get a period of hyper fixation once or twice and really knock out some chapters. And of course, leave some kudos and comments, please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Branding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sokka, you’re fucking insane.” Zuko couldn’t believe his fucking ears. Never had he heard of a crazier idea and he had to listen to general’s that wanted to march into the Earth Kingdom because he didn’t like the import price of kiwi-melons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, please. Just think about it like this. I accepted you when you said you wanted to try a bit of choking. I just want you to think about it. It’ll be a one and done deal and in all honesty, just thinking about it is making me rail hard right now.” Sokka defended himself to his husband of seven years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka! You want me to burn a mixed water and fire symbol on you! A literal branding!” Zuko paced at the foot of their shared bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be any different from my tattoos, and you remember when we saw that one woman with all the artistic scars. Scarification is a thing and it’s not like I would be getting it done at someplace sketchy. You would be doing it, AND the palace has the best healers ever! I don’t see the problem.” Sokka flopped back onto their shared bed, sinking into the plush pillows below him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t reply for a few moments, and Sokka just waited, When the room was silent for a few minutes more than expected, Sokka raised his head and looked around. He spotted Zuko standing across the room, staring into the unlit fireplace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, if you really don’t want to do it, we don’t have to.” He walked up behind his anxious husband and rested his forehead in between his shoulder blades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t like the idea of hurting you.” Zuko’s voice was nothing more than a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but just think about it. Just think, and talk to the healers if you want.” Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko’s waist and gave him a solid squeeze. “I just want you to know that I trust you and that I love you with all of my heart. Nothing will ever change that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll think about it.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And think about it he did. Almost to the point that he was obsessing over it. He spoke about it to the palace healers, confirming that it was a simple thing to achieve and even to keep clean and help heal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spoke to a group of eccentric sailors in a seedy bar that told him of the process of striking. The best effective way for human branding was to do it with small pieces of steel to make the design. They each showed him their respective marks, everything from small songbirds to compasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He even spoke to the palace ranch hand who took care of the animals meant for consumption and asked about what they do to the pig-cows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One month passed before he broached the subject with Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to do this again?” Zuko spoke out over his report of grains, the two men at their desks across from each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked up from his own report on imported fabrics with a quizzical look. “Do what, my love?” He set the scroll down and leaned back into his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, the branding…” Although no one was around, Zuko whispered the last part, as if he was still embarrassed at the thought. He himself set down the report and brushed his hand through his long and tangled hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well. I just. I always enjoyed it when you would use your firebending in bed. Heating up your mouth to make it warmer, a hot hand pressed to my throat, sparks raining down on me as you rode me. And not to be tooting my own horn, but I really like the design I did for your engagement necklace, and I just thought… why not have it on me? Permanently? And I really can’t think of a better way than you making sweet sweet love to me and also allowing me to feel that feeling of euphoric pain coursing through me.” Sokka never held back his thoughts, not in council meetings, not when a particularly good dinner hit the spot, and definitely not in Zuko’s presence. It was one of the many things Zuko appreciated about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine, I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the night, the night that Zuko had an anxious excitement for. They had made all of the preparations. They had a specially made design put onto the end of a short poker, countless salves made, and even a fully stocked med cabinet so Zuko can change and replace the bandages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And a bed filled with Naked Sokka</span>
  <span>™.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was playing with himself, lazily stroking his hardened cock while slowly fucking himself with the best glass dildo he had ever seen. Zuko had picked it out himself on a particularly lonely 2 months without Sokka just 8 months ago. Apparently, it is the closest to Sokka’s own dick that Zuko could find and Sokka thought it was funny that he was fucking himself in more way than one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko strode into their chambers having cleared his schedule for the next day and a half. He loved the sight of Sokka pleasuring himself because a lot of the time he let himself go too far and became a whimpering and sweaty mess. Zuko reveled in the fact that Sokka hadn’t noticed him yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready or do you want me to come back later when you’re done?” Zuko leaned against one of the bedposts, giving himself the perfect view of </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His voice startled his love and Sokka’s pumping stuttered, both inside and out, and he yelped. Sokka gave him a glare that fell flat once he noticed the state of undress Zuko was as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to get started now?” Sokka abandoned his personal romp to crawl to the foot of the bed and give Zuko the biggest polar bear-puppy eyes he had ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>YESssss” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko stated with a forced sigh. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t warmed up to the idea in the past few weeks. “Just to double-check, you want it in the center of your shoulder meat right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka nodded and even pointed to the exact spot he wanted. “So I want it right before I cum so that it can push me off that cliff, ya know, so I can get the maximum satisfaction from this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what if you finish before me because of all this anticipation?” Zuko was all for just focusing on Sokka, and even skipping out on his own pleasure, but he needed this whole thing planned out so that nothing went wrong at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I already planned to just finish you off inside anyway, over stimulation be damned.” Sokka gave Zuko a mischievous waggle of his eyebrows. “And I’m ready, like right now.” He glanced down the pale expanse that is his husband and looked back into amber eyes. “And it seems like you’re ready too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka got off of the bed and pulled the small table with all of the supplies then he presented himself, pulling cheeks wide and giving Zuko the dirtiest little smirk over his shoulder as he bent over the side fo the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Already almost rock hard, Zuko began to smother his dick in lube. Slowly, oh so slowly, he inserted himself into Sokka. Once he was as far as his body allowed him, he started to thrust. Just small tentative ones. He reached over to the table and took the metal design into his right hand. Gradually he heated it within his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With each thrust and each moment, he got hotter. Both in hand and on dick. He drew out weak gasps from Sokka, slowly undoing him with the movements of his hips. Zuko moaned when Sokka clenched himself, knowing what the added pressure would do to the man making love to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brand was red hot, almost white, and Sokka was panting like a dog in heat. The pleasure giving his head a cloud of madness. The years of being with Sokka has taught Zuko a few things. Such as when Sokka was almost there, he started making small mewing noise, as if trying to gently coax the orgasm closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko took himself all of the way except for his tip and pounded into Sokka harshly. The gasp was everything for Zuko, causing him to begin a new onslaught of tortuous thrusts while still heating his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Please do it now. I’m like right there. Please Zukooo…” With that Zuko grabbed the handle and as gently as he could, pressed the brand into Sokka. To Zuko’s surprise, Sokka’s only reaction was to bite his lip, his eyes fluttering and slightly crossing as he came all over the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko held still as to not jostle the process, but with each wave of Sokka’s orgasm, he clenched upon the pale man within him and caused him to dive off the cliff as well. Zuko let out a strangled moan but held firm. After another moment he released the metal and set it in a tub of water, cooling it instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men were breathing heavily and Zuko reluctantly pulled out and mindlessly began dressing the new wound. He put on a special salve and wrapped it in tight bandages for as little oxygen to enter the would as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spent and tired, the two men collapsed into the bed and drifted to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Months passed and Sokka was in love with his new body modification. Every moment he saw it in the mirror, he ravished Zuko. Every moment a new councilman or ambassador commented on it, he beamed with pride. He loved the attention it brought and his satisfaction was immense whenever he brushed it and felt it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he’ll get more if each time was like the first. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So irl problems are really messing with me, but I am going to try my hardest to keep posting almost every day. I know Branding ain't really everyone's cup of tea but I don't see it done much so I wanted to try something a little new. </p><p>I also want everyone to know, I read your comments and even if I don't reply, I want you to know they mean so much to me. I love them so much, so please, keep leaving kudos and comments, please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Gender Bender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you start, yes Aang was still found by Katara and Sokka, but there was no war so he stayed and learned waterbending from Katara and is currently training with Toph. Everything is able 4 or 5 years in the future compared to the canon. Ozai burned Zuko due to Ursa finally leaving him and Zuko looked too much like Ursa so Ozai went crazy, he currently is held in a secret underground prison with no sunlight.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kataraaaa you bitch, why didn’t you tell me there was going to be a party happening while we were staying here?” Sokka groaned, her hair messily getting in the way of her eyes. She flopped down on her bed, the blue of her specially made dress stark against the red of her blankets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think we’re here? This year marks the 30th anniversary of Fire Lord Iroh ending the war </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crown Princess Zuko’s 21st birthday. They’re trying to find someone for her to marry already. Apparently, a woman can’t be Fire Lord without being married, but a man can take the thrown no problem, wife or not.” Katara sat at the vanity table and gave a small little huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t expect to crumble the patriarchy everywhere you go Katara, besides, Princess Zuko might get rid of it during her reign. I don’t know, just make friends with her and talk to her about it. She must have some free time at this party in between being paraded at potential husbands.” Sokka rolled over onto her stomach, trying to braid the unshaven part of her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men of her village barely started to accept her as the warrior she trained to be and also allowed her to finally keep her hair in a traditional wolf tail style, but her unshaved hair was so long that it was more of a stallion’s tail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, from what I hear, a husband would be obsolete for her.” Katara blushed, trying to get her point across clearly, but Sokka was as dense as whale-squid blubber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? But I thought you just said she would need to wed to be crowned?” Sokka completed her braid and got up to painstakingly try to put on her gaudy long dress and pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yes, but actually. Many, um, maids have been seen leaving Princess Zuko’s chambers early in the mornings, clothes looking rumpled as if they were hastily put on.” Katara brushed through her endlessly long hair and began getting ready for the night as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look of confusion on Sokka’s face was replaced with one of understanding and then quickly it changed to roguish delight. “So you mean that she’s a muff muncher, a lint licker, enjoys a fine pair of scissors, strictly lickly?” Sokka loved teasing her little sister. Especially when it came to the finer things in life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara’s blush deepened, and she threw the brush at her idiot of a sister. “Yes, you dunderhead!” Sokka ducked as the brush flew over her head and she straightened back up when she heard it connect with the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww, did I mess with your straight sensibilities? Now if you can excuse me, I need to make my bi-disaster into a bi-femme dream.” Sokka pulled her form-fitting pants on and bumped her sister over to get room within the vanity mirror. She applied a few layers of dark maroon lip paint and a quick flick of eyeliner to lengthen her almond eyes. “But do you know what this means dear sister?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you’re going to make a fool of yourself trying to get in bed with a princess? Again?” Katara rose and put on her own equally gaudy dress, but left her face unpainted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Sokka jutted out a hip and raise one hand with a finger helping list off her grievances. “One-  I take offense, I was far too young to get into bed with Yue. I just wanted a make-out session or two.” Sokka added another finger. “And two- If I play my cards right, I can get into the princess’s bed </span><em><span>and</span></em> <em><span>become royalty.</span></em><span> No offense to Dad or anything, but I know he’s looking at you being chief instead of me and even if you don’t take it because of Aang, someone else could take it. I always knew I was meant for bigger and better things.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you drama queen. Don’t get us banned from the Fire Nation, I barely just started to be able to drink their fire whiskey and that stuff is good.” With that Katara slung her water skin on her hip and left their shared room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party was more of a ball and Sokka felt drastically underdressed. Every noble from around the 3 nations seemed to have brought out their best clothes and best jewels. The room sparkled with insane amounts of sparkling wines and chandeliers above. Sokka looked down at her outfit and made a rash decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stormed off to an unused closet and took off her pants plus removing her concealed dagger from her thigh. Using her dagger she cut a long slit through the material on her right side, allowing her toned leg to peek out with every step she took. She thanked Tui and La she had the nerve to shave and even wear some nice shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snuck out of the closet (hehe not the first time), slowly closing the door, and stood there looking at the crowd for a moment before a voice spoke behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look different than when you went in there. Needed a vain confidence boost?” A deep but still feminine and sultry voice floated through the air. Sokka turned to find a pale young woman with deep red lips and a scar to match giving her a torrid stare. She was leaning against the wall, one hand crossed in front of her impressive bosom and the other holding a large flute of wine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you stalking me?” Ever the one to be blunt, Sokka spoke back and sauntered to the mysterious woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if, I was leaning here already when you rushed in there looking like a frazzled Rooster Pigeon. I was just wondering why you’re missing some of your outfit. Is there a secret romp party happening in there?” She chuckled and the sound struck Sokka through her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka took a moment to analyze the woman in front of her. She had a long flowy and low cut black gown with a gold and strappy harness type of thing across her torso accentuating her breasts and waist. The two slits up her legs exposed even more pale skin, but also thigh-high black heels that made her long legs look even continuous. Her arms were bare except for a red dragon tattoo curling around her left bicep onto her shoulder and breast but disappearing into the dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked every bit of the femme fatale that Sokka lusted after. It was her hair that struck Sokka though. It was so long that the woman could sit on it if she wasn’t careful and at the top of the hair stood a small crown with flames. Crown Princess Zuko. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I attracted to authority figures that could kick my ass? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka strode closer to the princess and stuck out her hand. “Sokka, firstborn daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, and you are?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! We’re bringing out titles now?” Zuko leaned forward and with her free hand, she held Sokka’s outstretched one and brought it to her lips, keeping eye contact the whole time. The kiss was chaste, but the warmth stayed even after she pulled back. “I’m Zuko, Crown Princess of the Fire Nation and next in line for the throne.” She still held Sokka’s hand within hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A pleasure to meet you, would you like to dance?” Sokka felt the princess give her a once over but didn’t falter her stance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The pleasure would be all mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so they danced. Each song they stayed close together. Many others tried to cut in, but Zuko shooed them away with a flick of her wrist. They danced to everything from the slow songs where they pressed against each other and wrapped their arms around their waists to fast songs that had them sweaty and puffing out heaving breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midnight came and gone and soon people started to trickle out of the banquet hall, either in some form not-sober or pouting because the Crown Princess was busy all night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka and Zuko continued to dance together and talking whenever they got a chance. Sokka opened up about herself and her accomplishments along with some more personal topics such as her mom dying from a sudden illness. Zuko, in turn, discussed court politics and how she received her scar from her scorned father, but thankfully Iroh dealt with him quickly and smoothly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They bonded through the sharing of pain, but also through their wit and passion for things in life. Soon there was no more music playing and no more people to dodge with their moves. Zuko brought Sokka close one more time and whispered into her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can retire to my chambers tonight if you would like to continue our </span>
  <em>
    <span>dancing.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko’s voice conveyed every intention she had behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka nodded and was quickly dragged by her wrist out of the room and into the hallway. A few staff members passed them in that instance and Zuko stopped them. “Please have the tub within my chambers filled. You can forsake warming the water if that means it could get filled sooner.” She gave them a bright and blinding smile. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The 4 women giggled in response but nodded as they hurried off. Zuko pressed Sokka into the wall and licked a thick line from the base of her neck to the back of her ear. “As much as I like messing around with musk and scent, I think tonight we should start with a clean base. Does that sound okay to you?” Zuko bent down a moment to look into Sokka’s eyes and Sokka barely just realized that they might have been the same height if it wasn’t for those drastic boots Zuko had on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that sounds good, I’m pretty sweaty and I want to get out of these gross clothes as soon as possible.” Sokka dropped her voice lower, knowing that when she did, it turned dark and sensual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko perked up again and began dragging Sokka once more, leading her down winding hallways and past dull portraits of royals long since dead. They rounded another corner when she was finally led to a specific door and they shoved their way through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka thought her guest chambers were extravagant, but Zuko’s living quarters were otherworldly. Spread around the room were objects and souvenirs from the many travels that Zuko has partaken in. Everywhere from the lower ring of Ba Sing Sa to the Si Wong desert and even from Kyoshi Island. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka didn’t have long to look at the beautiful room before she was taken into a side room that held a large bathtub that was set into the floor and shelves of bottles, all shapes, sizes, and colors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my most favorite room in the palace. It’s the only room I feel like I can think by myself and the aromas of my soaps always set me to ease.” Zuko began undressing Sokka from her clothing starting from her feet and traveled up, pausing every few movements to nip or suckle on a new piece of open flesh. “I’m sure you’ve heard of my track record, and I want you to know something.” Zuko lifted Sokka’s arms and fully had her naked without her dress now. “I never brought anyone else in here. I hope you understand what I’m implying here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka stood dumbfounded. Of course, she understood the implications, Zuko trusted her. Maybe even wanted something more than a one-night thing. Sokka surged forward to capture Zuko’s lips with hers and blindly started peeling Zuko’s clothes from her lithe frame. “Does that mean that I’m special? Can this be more than just another notch in your bedpost?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bootless and own to only her underwear, Zuko gazed into Sokka’s eyes. “Sokka, only like 4 people know how I truly got my scar. I felt something tonight. Something special and I hope I’m not alone in that sentiment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka spoke in a whisper, barely audible over the night sounds coming in from the vent in the ceiling. “If I had it my way, you would never be alone again.” Sokka teased the lace waistband of Zuko’s panties and slowly brought them down, silently pleased to see a small line of liquid already dripping from her. Lastly, Sokka removed the crown from Zuko’s head, her remaining hair cascading down with the rest of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both girls were naked in front of each other and although they were in the Fire nation in Spring, they shivered, both sets of nipples perking from the slight coldness of the room. Zuko knelt and sunk her hand into the presumably cold water, hand warming and slightly boiling the water. She swished her arm back and forth to evenly heat the water. Soon there was steam rising within the room and Zuko stalked to the shelving unit. She picked a large bottle half-filled with a pink clear liquid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She poured a substantial amount in and swished her hand again, soon a light froth of bubbles formed on the surface of the water. Zuko took Sokka’s hand and led her into the bath by the convenient stairs on the side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously, who has a bath big enough to need stairs for? Oh yeah, the princess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both girls settled onto a sitting ledge within the tub, Zuko placing Sokka in between her legs and pulling her down so her back was leaning against Zuko’s chest. Zuko’s hands began to wander, exploring every inch she could feel of Sokka’s body and at the same time lightly scrubbing her body with the soap already in the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko untied Sokka’s braid and let the voluminous hair spread into the water and combed through it with her fingers. She brushed it to the side and her lips met the tanned skin of Sokka’s neck, suckling softly to leave small dark marks across the expanse of skin. Sokka’s head lolled to the side, allowing Zuko free range of her body. Slowly a paled hand crept lower and pulled one of Sokka’s legs to the side and cupped the awaiting cunt there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I, beautiful?” Zuko waited for a response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sokka’s voice was gruff and hoarse from need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko slipped a finger inside of Sokka’s lips, but stayed there, feeling around for the hiding nub. Zuko found the sweet pink clit and lazily stroked it, Sokka’s breath hitched at the pleasure that started to course through her system. It bordered on too intense but still not when Zuko changed her attention to the hole awaiting her. She slipped two fingers in and was greeted by a shudder through Sokka’s body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved her wrist back and forth in a slow way and continued her tasting of Sokka’s neck. Sokka knew she was going to have a long story to tell Katara the next day when she was going to notice the marks. Zuko curled her fingers and brushed Sokka’s G-spot, the skin there slightly rougher than the rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s other hand came to cup Sokka’s breast. Earlier that night Sokka felt envious of Zuko and her large chest, but she knew she herself had quite an impressive one herself and felt pride that Zuko’s hand could not fully cup one. Zuko’s thumb and index finger pinched the soft nipple of Sokka’s left boob and kneaded it hard and mirrored it to the other nipple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was glad for the steam and heat of the room or she would have no excuse for the redness of her face and the light dew of her skin that was out of the water. Zuko withdrew and found Sokka’s clit again and pressed down as if it was a button, and in a way Sokka felt it was, the pressure causing a wave of pleasure to course through her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I can wait until we fully bathe and get to my bed, I want to hear your real moans.” Zuko moved Sokka gently to the side and stood on the ledge. She grabbed two of the many plush towels from the shelf and laid them down at the edge of the bath. She turned back to the half-dazed Water Tribe woman and helped her stand on the seat as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lay down for me gorgeous,” Zuko spoke softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka did as she said and laid down on the placed towels, her knees on the edge of the bath and her lower legs still submerged into the water. Zuko knelt and pushed Sokka’s legs apart until she got a full view of the weeping cunt in front of her. Sokka felt her face grow warm at the brazenness of the princess but didn’t speak any words of discouragement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko pulled apart her lips and licked a broad stripe up, giving the clit a soft flick as she brought her head back. She dove back in and started licking small circles around the enlarged nub, she brought her lips forward and suckled it lightly. Sokka gasped at the sensation, the sound bouncing off of the tiled walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko moved her skillful tongue lower to the lonely cunt and tentatively inserted it, tasting the juices secreting from Sokka. Zuko lifted Sokka by her legs and slotted them over her shoulders, giving her better access to do as she pleased. Sokka wasn’t by any means a virgin, but she’s never been made to feel this good by anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko continued to feast upon Sokka but soon added a finger to lazily flick and mess with Sokka’s clit. Sokka moaned at the double onslaught, not worried about keeping her voice down. Her moan seemed to have done something to Zuko because she came at Sokka with a new intensity, probably sensing how close Sokka thought she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glorious minutes passed until Sokka grabbed a bit of Zuko’s hair and tightened her hold of her with by her thighs, the familiar building within her lower stomach and cunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it to me babe, I want to drink your juices and have them run down my chin.” Zuko’s breath was hot against her most sensitive part and the dirty words helped push her that much closer to the edge that when Zuko went back to her work, all it took was one more rub of her clit and Sokka felt a great wave crash down within her. She let out a long groan at the pleasure and nearly fainted when she did indeed feel Zuko lapping up all of the liquids that were escaping her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agni you taste amazing, please tell me I can have you for breakfast too.” Zuko looked up at Sokka, eyes half glazed over as if she too just came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if that means I can stay with you tonight.” Sokka’s breath was ragged and cause her words to be choppy but she was proud that she could still make the paler woman blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope y’all noticed that Fall Out Boy reference. <br/>BTW I’m also a bi disaster and wrote this gender bender to fill the need for it. Not many gendbend fics in the Zukka world. Although I kinda made Sokka sound like a power/money hungry chick, she truly did fall in love with Zuko. And yes, Zuko trained with the Kyoshi warriors for a bit. Please leave kudos and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pet play (with a bit of spanking kink)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko came home from his director job at the local live theater. He expected to come into their apartment and find Sokka dancing around the kitchen while cooking or even see him lounging on the couch watching a bad b-movie. “Sokka? Where ar- oh.” Instead, he walked in to find him kneeling by the couch, clad in a thin tank top and smooth form-fitting yoga shorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the part of his outfit that caught Zuko’s attention was the small and fluffy dog ears adorning his head and the matching tail tied around his waist that peaked out from behind him. This isn’t the first time (and definitely won’t be the last) that Zuko has come home to find him like this. “Have you been a good little pup while I was gone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko set down his keys and wallet on the coffee table, kicked off his shoes as well, and sat on the edge of the couch right by Sokka’s still kneeling form. He ran his hand through the loose hair by Sokka’s forehead. Sokka nodded at the question and closed his eyes to quietly enjoy the smooth pet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it work was hard today? Not always fun being the smartest in the room.” Zuko continued his petting but moved down to lightly run his thumb over Sokka’s cheek and over the stubble of his chin. Zuko patted his lap, and Sokka gladly got up to curl into it as if he was indeed a lap dog and not a large, toned grown man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka finally spoke when he was curled into Zuko’s neck, his words tickling Zuko but he didn’t dare show it, allowing Sokka to speak his mind without interruption. “We have a new project coming up, and Piandao wants me to head the whole thing. I almost had a panic attack in the restroom at work because of it. I just want to get out of my head for a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko made a non-commital sound within his throat and hugged Sokka closer to him, hoping the brief comfort can help just a bit. “Soft or hard?” Almost 2 years ago when Sokka finally mentioned he wanted to get into… kinkier things, they made a sort of ranking system so they could have easier ways to communicate what they wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hard.” Sokka gripped Zuko’s shoulder as if it was his only lifeline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naughty hard? Or just hard” Zuko enjoyed naughty hard but didn’t want to overwhelm Sokka further than what he already was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naughty hard. Please? I want to hurt and ache so bad that I don’t remember my name.” Zuko slid his hand down from his hold on Sokka’s side and ran it down the length of him, down his leg, and held onto the smooth skin of his ankle. Zuko loved having the skin on skin contact with Sokka, it grounded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you my perfect puppy. Are you ready?” Zuko began to steel himself inside, putting on this act was a polar opposite of who he truly was, but it was good for the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning Zuko picked Sokka up bridal style and carried him to the back of their apartment, memories of their years together adorning the walls. His grip on Sokka’s thigh and shoulder hard enough to bruise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silently Zuko threw the man as if he was a rag doll onto their large and plush bed, knowing he wouldn’t be hurt by the action. “And you can’t wiggle out of this one.” Zuko took a step to their dresser, opening the bottom right drawer that contains all of their toys, and plucked out a set of black leather thick handcuffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need my puppy to lay on his stomach, hands behind his back.” Sokka complied and stayed silent as the cuffs were placed on him. Now that Sokka was less likely to move, Zuko undressed him from the waist down, tossing the yoga shorts and Sokka’s boxer briefs in the hamper. He sat on the edge of the bed and somehow plopped Sokka down on his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly he pulled Sokka’s cuffs down, down, down and his arms were stretched out as his hands were pulled to rest just below his ass cheeks. The stretch of his arms and the new position provided a new type of ache in the burn of forced muscles, but it was only slight burning at that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The thing is, when you’re this bad, not taking care of yourself, leaving dirty socks around the apartment, not watering our aloe plant Druk, you deserve to be punished. 20 spanks. And then I’ll see what I want to do with you.” Sokka was compliant with everything Zuko wanted, he didn’t want to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first slap on Sokka’s bare skin just hard enough to make a small noise, but the next was harder, and so was the one after that. Soon the sting of Zuko’s hand was all that was filling Sokka’s mind, the sound, the prickling skin, the heat of abused skin, and of Zuko’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka felt waves of pain through his body, a sudden pressure building in his head and blocking his intrusive thoughts. Sokka knew his butt was getting redder and redder by the moment because Zuko started to lightly run his hand along each cheek. Soothing the skin that was already raising. With each hit, his dick twitched, it firming up at the new sensations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spanking session ended way too soon for Sokka’s liking. “More.” He lifted his head from where it rested against their sheets. “Please…” He added, noting his bratty tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave Sokka a slightly concerned look, of course, they’ve done more together before, but he wants to make sure Sokka knows what his body’s limit is. “How many more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ca-Can I have 15 more?” Sokka’s voice was filled with a needy sort of wanting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not quite out of your head yet?” Zuko began idly running the tip of his finger over the two round cheeks in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harder please…” Zuko loved hearing the breathlessness in Sokka’s voice, the chatterbox somehow getting a loss for words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko brought his arm back and the resounding smack brought a tear to Sokka’s eye and a small scream to his lips. Zuko continued his onslaught, tears flowing from Sokka’s eyes and welts forming on his skin. He felt Sokka’s cock press firmly against his thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cloud within Sokka’s mind was in the way of everything, he became compliant and soft in Zuko’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko finished the new set and found a dazed Sokka in his lap, barely responding to his name, so Zuko stayed with familiar territory and set him gently back on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has my perfect puppy had enough? Does he want me to finish him?” Sokka nodded numbly, his eye hooded and eyes glazed over. Zuko undid his handcuffs and rubbed the red wrists to ease any discomfort, but didn’t go to soothe his cheeks. Zuko believed in the holy sanctitude of aftercare, but Sokka always wanted to be able to feel the stinging for awhile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arms unbound, Sokka raised them over his head, and lazily played with his ears. The sight was ridiculously cute and Zuko couldn’t comprehend how someone could be so ungodly sexy but cute at the same time. Probably also had to do with Sokka’s thick and impossibly hard dick practically swinging in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko deposited the cuffs in the drawer and grabbed the lube waiting for him. He cupped a generous amount on his hand and rubbed his hands together, successfully heating it a bit. Back on the bed, Sokka began playing with his tail as well and did indeed start slowly swinging his dick back and forth to tease Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without much preamble, Zuko grabbed Sokka’s dick and began pumping and raining down his praises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me Sokka, I truly hope you know this.” His hand stayed a smooth steady pace, knowing the spanking already brought Sokka more than halfway to cumming. “You beautiful and amazing. You are a wonder with how much that brain can work and figure out.” Sokka’s breath turned ragged and he began mumbling about nothing coherent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on my good boy, you’re almost there. I can feel it, baby. Come for me.” With that Sokka gave out a small cry and painted Zuko’s hand with his seed. Zuko stood and went to the restroom, he came back with a warm washcloth and a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? I knew you could do it my sweet pup.” He cleaned Sokka from the cum and the lube and tossed the cloth with the shorts from earlier. He turned Sokka to his side, the dazed man giving little complaint, and cuddled him while softly rubbing the still red skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep baby, I’ll wake you up when dinner is ready later. Just rest your head.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm dead tired and I don't know how I wrote this. I hope y'all enjoy it. Do you guys ever write a few fics and have consistent commenters? I love them, and I always get worried if one doesn't comment. Like are you okay? ALSO, I'm excited for the next three days. ALSO ALSO, aftercare is always important to playtime. Please play responsibly. Comments and kudos are cherished!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Glory Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko was in a bit of a dry spell. Well… If he was being honest, it was one hell of a dry spell. It had been almost a year since he had gotten any action that wasn’t his hand and he. Was. Desperate. That’s not to say he wasn’t attractive or putting himself out there per se… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not by any means, he worked out, he kept good care of his skin and hair, AND he even made sure to wear clothes that worked with both body type and complexion. He just didn’t have the time. He had just taken over his father’s company since he went to jail, and the workload was killing him. There were countless changes he needed to make and countless things that needed his approval. It was driving him insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated feeling the ache within him, the lack of contact. He needed someone and he needed them now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One sexually frustrating night he just decided to fuck off his work and go to a club. He dressed in a simple pair of black form-fitting jeans and a plain red t-shirt with his hair in a high ponytail. Before he left his apartment, he looked down at his crotch and gave a heavy sigh. “Are you ready boy? Maybe gonna get something today?” His dick did not reply. God he needed help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made it to a pretty notorious nightclub for hookups and immediately made his way to the bar to order his drink. He made his way between two men, hoping to at least get an appraising look but neither of them even glanced at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, do I smell</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He ordered his drink and tried to flirt with the bartender, but one bored look later and he left the counter. He took a seat at a table towards the middle of the club, right next to the dance floor, and looked around, hoping someone caught his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are there only gay pirates and wanna-be NSYNC posers</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Not that either of those groups was not attractive, but he kinda hoped to find someone that could maybe throw him against a wall and fuck him senseless. Gotta have some kind of standards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Downing his gin and tonic, he made his way to the restroom to relieve himself and hopefully come back to a better viewing party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The restroom he entered was painted a horrible shade of puke green, but thankfully almost every surface was graffitied with stickers, posters, or messages of a good time. He made it to one of the two stalls and did his business then as he zipped his pants back up, a voice interrupted his thoughts of going home and pity jerking it and then falling asleep to RuPaul's drag race.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, want your dick sucked?” Zuko looked around, trying to find this disembodied voice. Fuck he was too sober for this bullshittery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God?” He looked up, wondering if someone slipped something into his drink in the .6 seconds he didn’t have his eye on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you dumbass, I’m just a horny club-goer that desperately wants to choke on a dick and I spied yours through the hole in this wall and I want it.” Zuko looked down and did in fact see a hole in the stall wall currently being covered with a plump pair of pinkish-brown lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little forward aren’t you?” Zuko couldn’t help but get a quip in this, his natural sarcasm dripping on the words. But… his dick did stiffen a bit at the thought of those lips wrapped around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you came to the dirtiest and raunchiest gay bar in the city, I’m on brand right now.” The lips gave him a smirk, and he could only imagine the person they were attached to. Zuko really didn’t want to get off in a sketchy place like this, but he was yearning for it so much. He was going to hate himself later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean. If you’re offering.” Zuko said as he unzipped his pants again and palmed his mostly soft dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah I’m offering, are you a grower or a shower? Just out of curiosity.” God this man was going to be the absolute death of Zuko. Zuko gave a few small jerks of his cock, watching it come to life before slotting it into the hole before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a bit of a grower.” Immediately Zuko felt those beautiful lips give the seam of his dick a few small kisses, and a hand wrap around his base. Before he could get another coherent thought through, he felt himself get swallowed whole in one go, his still mostly flaccid dick was enveloped in pure heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a loud and resounding pop echo through the restroom preceding the voice. “Fuck, so you mean this gets bigger?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko made a non-committal noise and found a warm tongue licking stripes from base to tip, teasing him to full hardness and the hand gave him a squeeze of warning before he was once again surrounded with wetness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, he’s really getting into this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Zuko was really enjoying this situation, but he didn’t like that he couldn’t see the man in the action, that was like half the fun. Well, kinda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt hollowed cheeks and a harder sucking came to assault him. Zuko had to admit to himself that the man was talented with that tongue. The man took him in all the way again and Zuko felt the throat close around him and pull him into oblivion. Zuko was having a hard time standing and staying balanced from the pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man teased his tip with a flick of his tongue and lapped up the leaking precum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, if you swallow me like that again, I’m going to be dangerously close,” Zuko muttered as a tongue circled around his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And to really do him in, the man slowly and bit by bit took more of Zuko until his nose was nestled into Zuko’s pubes and he inhaled deeply although he couldn’t get much air from dick constricting his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m there,” Zuko warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then fucking shoot you, coward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a harsh suck and released himself into the awaiting mouth and felt the man’s throat constrict from swallowing his seed. He was being milked dry, the man sucking even after this dick stopped twitching with his orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting, he rested his forehead against the dirty stall wall, already mentally planning on double washing his face that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man released him and Zuko took his dick out of the hole and steeled himself to at least make it to an Uber before he rested. Situating himself, he left the stall to find a Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome in a blue mesh shirt, neon green joggers, and a familiar smirk leaning against the only sink in the restroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad to see you’re as hot as your voice led you to be.” He held out his hand and a piece of toilet paper. “Here’s my number if you ever want to return the favor. Bye-bye lover boy.” And with that, the stranger left the restroom. Zuko </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so fucked.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want some fried chicken right now.  And maybe a good ass make-out session. Is that too much to ask for?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Casting Couch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Aang, I seriously don’t know how comfortable I am with you having this kind of information.” Sokka gave his best bro and possible future brother-in-law a withering look. The two of them were in Sokka’s apartment. “Do I even want to know how and why you have this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang put both of his hands in front of him in mock defense and gave a small shrug of his shoulders. “I volunteer at the health clinic down the street as their receptionist sometimes, and people get really chatty about why they’re there sometimes. Apparently, you have to get tested and have a clean bill of health to even be looked at for adult movies. Makes sense though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But again, how do you have the conTACT INFORMATION TO THE BEST PORNO DIRECTOR IN SOUTH CALIFORNIA???” Sokka ended his yelling in a squeak. In his hand was the card of Zuko Hua, literally the Steven Spielberg of porn, with his number and email and everything! It was like he was holding a solid gold bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you become the best director in that?” Aang asked, skeptical, and raised one eyebrow to the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By finding the best actors and actresses, by making specific fetish videos with actual care to the fetish AND being so dedicated to the craft that he even stars in them himself. Agni, Aang, what did you tell him to get this?” Sokka was still in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already said Sokka. He came in to get his regular testing done and I noticed his name from all of the times you’ve raved about him. Which is weird by the way, and I mentioned that you wanted to look into starring in movies like that, which again gross. I don’t want to know that.” Aang scrunched up his nose and gave Sokka a disapproving look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he asked for a picture of you and I showed him that one from when you, me, and Katara went on vacation in Jamaica and you wore those trunks with the ducks, not knowing they were meant for children and they were super snug and you posed in front of the waves doing that Coppertone girl pose.” Sokka stared at Aang in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even show him my best pic from that trip!!” Sokka began hitting Aang with one of the stupid throw pillows Katara somehow convinced him to buy. Aang easily dodged the swings and stopped Sokka by grabbing his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay? But he still gave me his card to give to you. So obviously he was into it.” Aang gave his signature round ‘I’m just a smol boi’ eyes and Sokka heaved a giant sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With nerves that Sokka didn’t know he had, he texted the cell number on Zuko’s business card. He didn’t know how formal he needed to be, but he at least wrote the words the way they were meant to be written and used correct punctuation. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sokka: </span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>Hi! This is Sokka, I’m the friend of Aang’s that he showed you the picture of. I was wondering if I could come audition for an upcoming movie of yours perhaps. I would love to hear back from you.</span></em> <em><span>(17:38)</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko:</b>
</p><p><b>I’m glad you reached out. I can hold a private shoot this Saturday if you can make it. Just to see what you’re comfortable with. </b> <b>(17:45)</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sokka:</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>That sounds amazing! I am free all day Saturday. </span></em> <em><span>(17:46)</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Zuko:</b>
</p><p><b>I will text you later with times that I am available and we can coordinate a better time for us. </b> <b>(17:51)</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked down at his phone again and truly couldn’t believe his eyes. Saturday, in two days, he was going to meet honestly the most gorgeous man he has ever seen and possibly star in one of his movies! Sokka had never been so excited to be naked before, and he even modeled for his college’s art class once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After two days of planning and prepping, Sokka finds himself in front of a plain red door that leads to a two-story house in an average looking neighborhood. Sokka knocked on the door for it to almost immediately be opened by an intimidating woman with space buns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’t ask how someone with space buns could be intimidating, because here she was. A tall woman with jet black hair stood before him, she wore a long and form-fitted black romper with gold throwing knives visibly strapped to her thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get in, and take your shoes off.” Her monotone voice only spooked Sokka further, but he complied and stepped into the house then placed his converse on the shoe rack by the front door. Inside had tan tiles and almost nothing on the light blue walls, but the couches in the living room looked comfy and there were definitely touches here and there that made the almost utilitarian house into a lived-in home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Sokka. I’m here to see Zuko?” Sokka continued to follow the possible murderer. They rounded a corner and took a staircase to a basement type room, but it was decorated with a dark brown cloth couch, a large bed, and a plush rug. There was also a giant camera just chilling out facing the couch, but Sokka didn’t think too much of it since he was here to film. Mai gestured for him to sit on the couch as she sat on the corner of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Mai, I guess you can consider me as a sort of co-director and… muse of Zuko’s. I’m the only one he trusts to help direct. I hope you brought all of the paperwork, test results, list of your yes’s, maybe’s, and hard no’s. Zuko, unlike many others ‘in the business’, actually does care about bringing organic orgasms and letting the actor be actually into the other actor and into the activities. Can I see the papers?” Mai held out her hand and waited while Sokka fumbled with the folder he had in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow he managed to hand it to her and she took a moment to peruse it. “Bi, great. Hmmm, well it seems you’re into a lot of things. That helps. Maybe’s to a lot of other things too. No to knife play, that’s too bad. I was hoping we could have some fun.” Thankfully she said that in a teasing tone. “Any questions before we continue?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka gulped. “Um, a few. Where’s Zuko? What are we doing today? How much am I going to get paid if I do end up doing something?” He wasn’t anxious really, just a bit… of nervous energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko is a room away, getting ready for some stuff. Hopefully, you’ll be doing some pretty basic stuff right now. You will be getting paid $1500 for today which is pretty up there, but Zuko is horribly rich and enjoys throwing money around.” Mai paused and pursed her lips in contemplation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I have a few questions as well.” She crossed her leg out in front of her and Sokka shifted to sit better and got all of his confidence back after hearing that ridiculous number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shoot.” He made a horrible pun, but he loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you find Zuko attractive, attractive enough to fuck? Top or bottom? Are you a virgin? And last, but never least, if you’re not a virgin, how many times can you cum before you need a break?” Mai asked each of her questions very matter of factly which Sokka figures is truly just a part of her job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, switch but I like topping probably about 80% of the time, and no. I can usually go 3 rounds before I pass out, but I have done up to 5 rounds once.” Sokka can be a matter of factly too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you act dumb and like a virgin that knows nothing?” Mai did not let up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I guess.” It would be a lie if Sokka said he knew what was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. How soon do you think you could start?” Mai didn’t seem excited, but her words betrayed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, really. I prepped and everything before I came here.” Sokka looked around, hoping to see any sign of who he might be working with, but it was still him and Mai alone in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. Just act natural.” Mai took a seat behind the camera and Sokka just then noticed the red dot that indicated that it was recording.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on some kind of cue, a door on the other side of the room that Sokka didn’t notice before, opened, and a stark naked Zuko came striding into the room. The surprise and shock must have shown on Sokka’s face because Zuko gave a light laugh before he sank down onto the seat next to Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was exactly Sokka’s type with his medium length hair and very very toned body. He had the male version of an hourglass figure, wide strong shoulders but thick muscular thighs and a slim waist. His skin was a pale creamy color with small brown nipples. Sokka looked down to spot a beautiful thick and long cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka knew he had it bad when he even thought Zuko’s dick was pretty. Cocks weren’t pretty, they were lust-inducing tools that were veiny and weren’t always the same color throughout, but fuck, did Zuko have a gorgeous shaft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko placed his hand on Sokka’s knee and it slid closer and closer to Sokka’s crotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what’s happening here?” Sokka was truly confused by what was happening to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I would take your virginity. I just came to fulfill my promise.” Ah, so they were in the scene already. Zuko ran his hand over the growing bulge in Sokka’s shorts. Zuko gracefully slid himself off of the couch and onto the floor where he still palmed and rubbed Sokka’s cock through the khaki material, a small spot of wetness appeared and Zuko licked at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko undid the button and zipper of Sokka’s shorts and revealed the hardening cock that previously was hidden away. Sokka thanked every spirit ever that he had a sizable cock, one that could make any porn producer proud. A cock-shaped shadow passed over Zuko’s face as he looked at it in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko moaned and he stroked Sokka from base to tip. “Fuck, do you see yourself? A cock like this shouldn’t be going to waste as it has been.” Zuko licked Sokka’s head, lapping up the bead of pre-cum forming there. He lightly sucked on the tip, his mouth going lower and lower until Sokka could feel the next groan Zuko made vibrate through his entire shaft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels ah-amazing.” Sokka moaned out, running his fingers through his hair, and relieving it out its signature wolf’s tail. Zuko brought his eyes up to meet Sokka’s and Zuko bobbed his head back and forth, never breaking eye contact. His tongue was pressing on the underside of his cock and gave a hard pressure that drove Sokka wild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko withdrew and opened his mouth to show Sokka as he swirled his tongue around the tip and gave it broad licks, a light blush high lighting his own pleasure in the act. Zuko took a break and idly pumped Sokka a few times before he resumed his exploration of Sokka’s dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka let out a few grunts as he felt himself getting closer. “I’m sorry, I’m about to- gah” he gasped as Zuko enveloped him fully and he was almost there but didn’t want to ruin anything by cumming already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s cute that you’re trying to hold back cause you’re a virgin. It’s okay, cum already.” Zuko’s voice was darkly teasing as if he truly was someone claiming someone’s first orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Sokka did, he came with a loud moan and watched as his load pumped into Zuko’s mouth. Sokka huffed a breath and Zuko sat back on his calves. To Sokka’s absolute delight, Zuko opened his mouth and showed him all of the semen that shot out of him, pools of white within Zuko’s mouth, and a small amount dripped out of the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko swallowed and spoke. “You came so much, I could barely hold it all in my mouth.” Zuko rose to his knees and pulled Sokka’s shorts and boxers off completely, and tossed them to the side. “You don’t mind raw do you?” Zuko whispered as he leaned forward under the guise of removing Sokka’s shirt, which they still did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind, at all. I mean, that’s why I brought my STD results right?” Sokka was still a bit breathless, and he hated how undone he’s become already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave him a leveling look and licked along his neck. “I just like checking.” Zuko pressed a bottle of what Sokka assumed was lube (he couldn’t tell since the label was duck-taped over) into his hand. “Don’t think too much about this, just follow your heart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Sokka firmly placed a hand on Zuko’s chest and pushed him down onto the couch. He crawled over him and brought his mouth to nibble onto Zuko’s ear. “I remember how I was my first time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted everything.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sokka whispered into Zuko’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He poured a bit of lube onto his fingers and brought one of Zuko’s legs up, almost bending him in half with it. He brought one finger to Zuko’s hole and circled the rim then made a tentative push inside. Zuko gasped and Sokka didn’t want to guess if it was real or fake. Sokka took what Mai said earlier about organic orgasms to heart and he knew Zuko enjoyed his craft too much to fake it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He probed a bit more and rubbed his finger along Zuko’s walls, feeling the heat radiating off of him. He added another and Zuko bucked his hips forward, desperate for more contact and more friction. Sokka noticed Zuko must have prepped as well since he was facing almost no resistance when he added a third finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I put it in?” Sokka asks, ever the gentleman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes~” Zuko’s voice was getting huskier with lust, and Sokka didn’t think twice when he looked down below him and alined his cock to Zuko. Finally, in place, he shoved himself all the way in at once to the hilt and caused Zuko to moan longly and he tossed his head back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka drew himself out slowly and pushed his way in again with a snap of his hips. Zuko felt as amazing inside as he looked on the outside. “Fuck, it feels like you’re sucking me in.” Sokka couldn’t help the filth that came out of his mouth. He set a quick pace of long strokes that caused Zuko’s face to darken with blush again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka leaned down and gave Zuko’s nipple a quick flick of his tongue while his hand came to squeeze and tease the other. He knows nothing of Zuko’s turn on’s, so he was just playing things by ear and he was rewarded with Zuko lifting his hips to allow Sokka more access to hit inside him harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka quickened his thrusting pace, remembering how much of a jackrabbit he was in the beginning, and he sent silent apologies to everyone he had sex with the two years following him losing his virginity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pump it into me, virgin boy. Pump me full of your hot stuff.” Zuko’s words were the cheesiest thing he had ever heard, but they got his head swimming with lust. Sokka wanted to do good for him, wanted to fulfill his order. His hips stuttered and he did indeed release into Zuko, a strained groan escaping from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While his body still twitched with the waves of the orgasm, Sokka reached down and stroked Zuko’s neglected dick a few times, also causing the pale man to cum. Zuko clamped around Sokka’s still sensitive dick and he bit his lip to continue to feel this pleasure without falling too much into his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka removed himself and watched as Zuko turned himself onto his stomach, and raised his hips, ass in the air, and Sokka’s seed dripping from his hole. “Again.” His voice was firm, and again Sokka desperately wanted to follow Zuko’s order, so he pumped himself twice to wake up his cock for more and inserted once again. Overstimulation almost making things unbearable, but not quite yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka felt his semen in Zuko, and he had never been so turned on before as he stuffed it back into him. Sokka loved this angle because he found it really easy to pleasure his partner in it. He was able to hit all of the perfect places. He gripped Zuko’s hips and pulled him onto his dick further, a small forced gasp coming from Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, virgin cock is always the best. Show me what years of sexual repression taught you.” Zuko’s face was pressed into the couch, but he pushed back against Sokka was so much force that you would believe he had all the power, but in a way he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka took a deep breath as he pulled almost all the way out and slammed into Zuko with everything he had. “Fuck yeah.” Zuko’s words lit a fire within Sokka and he went animal. Violent thrusts cam forth and the only thing you could hear was the smacking of their skin together and Zuko’s frequent and abrupt moans and gasps. With every motion, Sokka hit Zuko’s prostate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-right th-th-there.” Zuko’s words came out stuttering. Sokka did not let up, he gave Zuko every ounce of wanting he’s had for him for years. He gave him all his sexual fantasies, all of his sexual frustrations, regular frustrations. Everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka hit Zuko’s g- spot one more time and the director came viciously onto the couch below him, but Sokka still worked him through it and Zuko went mostly limp below him. One more minute passed before Sokka himself came in full force, covering Zuko’s inner walls just like a Jackson Pollock painting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men collapsed onto the couch together, Sokka still in Zuko. They both were breathless and sweaty and smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cut.” Mai began clapping behind the camera and Sokka turned a dark shade of red because he totally forgot someone else was in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shakily lifted himself and grabbed a robe that was hidden behind the couch and methodically put it on, seemingly half dazed and half-aware. He stood on wobbly legs and made it to the spot on the bed that Mai had previously sat. Sokka sat up himself and lounged back on the couch, not worried about modesty after that all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko took a deep breath before he began talking. “Fuck, well, okay. That happened and in all honesty, I’m glad I decided to be your first on-screen cause holy fuck. I would get FOMO just by watching.” He was handed an envelope by Mai and he passed it to Sokka. He looked inside and there were indeed 15 $100 bills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a shower in the room I came out of if you want to clean up. I definitely want to continue to work with you in the future, both with directing your scenes and starring in them as well. I have a contract written up and I want you to take it home and read through it. Call me if/when you want to sign.” Zuko got back up, but this time on steadier legs, and walked by the couch. Without warning, he bent down and grabbed Sokka by his chin and caught his lips in a fierce kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko unabashedly moaned into Sokka’s mouth and slipped his tongue to twirl around Sokka’s just like it did with his dick. All too soon, Zuko pulled back and a thick line of saliva still connected them until he turned and made it to the stairs. He looked back to Sokka on the couch. “This is going to be fun, and I hope to hear back from you soon. Mai can show you out.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yesterday's chapter was super short, about only 1500 words, but this one is a little over 3300. The duality of me. I am about to get into more of the fic ideas and if y'all have any requests for me to add in like I did last week, totally comment and tell me. I like throwing in multiple things in a fic. Kudos and comments fuel me and help me get through the day. Y'all are the best. See you Monday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bukkake/Orgy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko was hella nervous, and confused. Because 1: why the fuck did he go to a university that had orgy parties? And 2: why did he desperately want to go to it?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Earlier that day Zuko was looking at the few flyers on his apartment’s corkboard. His apartment building was filled with only students from Ba Sing Se University, so the board was filled with club posters and team try-outs, but there were a few for some parties happening in the coming weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spotted a particular piece of hot pink paper. Out of habit, Zuko began to read it out loud. “Bored and frustrated? Cum to this address and you won’t be. Agni above, who spells it like that?” He looked over the rest of the flyer and noted a time and date along with an address that isn’t too far from campus. He also noted that it was $10 to get in and He had to bring a copy of a recent STD test? Whatever. He had one of those anyway because he didn’t trust Jet not giving him something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I’ll go. Uncle says I need to make friends anyway. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That weekend Zuko finds himself in front of a huuuuuuge house, borderline mansion really, and the only thing that confirms that there’s a party is the pink flyer hanging from the front door. He steps to the door and knocks lightly on the dark door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s about to knock again when it swings open to reveal a stereotypical big titty goth gf with a red swirling tattoo on her shoulder. “Are you here to sell me girl scout cookies or for the orgy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Orgy?” Zuko’s questioning tone came off as unsure awkwardness instead of the actual questioning he had. She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside to a darkened house. She grabs the paper in his hand, looked it over to confirm he was clean, and then expectantly held out her hand. He deposited the ten dollars before she spoke again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is June. We have guys and girls in the basement,” She starts pointing in different directions “since it’s the biggest group with straights and bis and pans and upstairs we have to the left, girl on girl and to the right, boy on boy. If you are trans, just go where you identify and where you wanna go, if you are not, are you okay with maybe doing things with someone who is?” She crossed her arms and paused her obviously prepared speech. He nodded and she continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Condoms, dental dams, and lube are in a basket outside of each room. Please feel free to roam between the rooms that you are allowed in, but remember to stay safe. I don’t want anyone coming back here and accusing me of getting them pregnant because they came to </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> orgy party. This is not my first rodeo and it would be nice to continue this, so if you have donations for the extras that I provide, that’d be amazing but it’s not expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Party ends tomorrow morning at 10 am, so please be gone at or before then. Also, if there is anyone not understanding the word no, come and tell me. They’ll be gone, and that applies to you too. No means no. Also, there are restrooms connected to each room so you don’t have to worry about ickiness. Okay. I’m done, go frolic and be merry.” With that, she flicks her hands in a shoo motion and goes to sit on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in her hand and a small black dog asleep next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko stands there stunned a moment, he should have known it was going to be something like this with the unfortunate wording on the paper. Somehow Zuko’s body made the decision before his brain caught up. Yeah, he was going to do this. He needed to stop relying on Jet for any semblance of pleasure in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second as he walks up the stairs, he thinks about going to the basement to see what he can find there, but he knows in his heart he’s curious at the other gay bois around campus. Up and up he went, different songs coming from the two rooms at the end of the hall. On his left was basic pop music, on the right was still pop, but the kind that would horribly be on someone’s ‘get it on’ playlist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, he wants to knock on the door before he goes in, but he realizes there’s no need to. He opens the right door to find a dimly lit room with 7 or 8 guys. Each ranging in different states of size and build. The room is devoid of much decoration, but a king-sized bed and a few plush chairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a split second, he wonders how much semen has been sprayed on the chairs and bed. There were two naked men making out in one of the chairs and five guys stood in a circle, curious Zuko crept forward to get a better look and what he saw sent a wave of something weird through him. Not quite arousal, but it was also tinged with horrible jealously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside of the circle was another boy, tanned skin already covered in thick white drippings, his hands around two different cocks and another in his mouth. His eyes were glazed over in pleasure. He noticed one of the men who weren’t in direct pleasure contact with the kneeling man kept brushing back his hair and muttering things directed to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s eyes grazed over the fairly more muscled arms and chest before him, caramel skin glinting with sweat and jizz. Zuko looked down at himself and thanked every spirit out there that he kept up with his martial arts training or he would feel body conscious in front of so many naked men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Sokka, you do such dirty things with that body. I’m going to be jealous when you actually find someone.” Ah, so the kneeling man’s name was Sokka. Before he could rethink walking into the room, one of the men with Sokka’s hand around his dick gestures for him to join them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again his body reacted before he can overthink it and he stripped down just like the majority of the room, setting his clothes in a pile together, then he strode to circle, trying with all of his might not to cover his hardening cock. He was there for that exact reason so what reason did he have for modesty?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sokka, You’ve shown me enough attention for now, and I want to take Rion to the bed. Why don’t you help out the newcomer here?” He takes presumably Rion’s hand and leads him to the bed on the other side of the room. Rion was the one with his dick in Sokka’s mouth and without missing a beat, Sokka wraps his now free hand around Zuko’s length and pumps him once, twice, three times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi~. Name’s Sokka, haven’t seen you at one of these before.” The man below him is nothing short of a living miracle. Zuko never thought he could have seen someone with so much beauty and raw sexiness combined in one human being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko opened his mouth and he didn’t know where the calm and husky part of his voice came from. “I’m Zuko. No, this is my first time. Do you mind showing me why I should decide to stay?” Zuko doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he used one to push back Sokka’s undone hair, and to guide him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without much preamble, Sokka flicks his tongue against Zuko’s tip, the sensation forcing a shudder through Zuko’s spine. Sokka paused before continuing. “I’ll make you beg to come back.” Sokka enjoyed giving blowjobs, fuck, he delighted in it. The power he felt, seeing grown men grow weak in their knees and come undone by his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka licked his lips and released a huff of hot breath onto Zuko before he took half of Zuko’s length into his mouth, the tip playing with the back of Sokka’s throat as if it belonged there. Immediately Zuko moaned, Jet never went down on Zuko, claiming it was too dirty for him, but he really enjoyed it when Zuko went down on him. Fucking hypocrite. But Sokka, Sokka devoured Zuko like he was a starving man and Zuko was the first meal he’d seen in weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko had to grip the low dresser behind him for support while Sokka lost himself in the sensations of the new dick in front of him. It was so thick that Sokka felt his airflow be blocked every time he shoved it farther down his throat, the exhilaration of an airless brain making him dizzy with want. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka bobbed his head slowly, somehow savoring him and Zuko used his hand that wasn’t supporting him to feel Sokka. Feel how soft his hair was, the taunt and hard muscles in his shoulders, and the bulge of Zuko through the skin of Sokka’s throat. He shut his eyes to bask in that knowledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruefully, Sokka removed himself off of Zuko breathlessly and abruptly stood. “I can’t take it anymore, I’m sorry guys.” Sokka looks over to the three men still there, looking at them. Sokka looks back at Zuko and kept slowly pumping him. “Tell me handsome, will you top me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko stepped out of Sokka’s hand and retreats to the doorway, but to Sokka’s amusement, he fumbled at grabbing a condom and a small bottle of lube. Zuko sped his way back to Sokka and crashed his lips into Sokka’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Sokka, I wanted your slutty lips against mine from the moment I saw you moan against someone else’s cock.” Zuko doesn’t know where this is coming from. Maybe it’s the fact that he feels the power, maybe it’s the audience gawking at them, maybe it’s just how fucking sinful Sokka looks in the low light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mouths connected, Zuko walks Sokka to the bed and deposits him next to the other couple pounding it away. Somehow though, Sokka looks at Zuko as if he’s the only one in the room and made grabby hands at the paler man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abiding him, Zuko bent over and ran his hands over Sokka’s messy chest. Zuko licked a line up the cum mixture and stopped at the small dark brown nipple standing at full attention, practically begging Zuko to bite it. So he did. He bit Sokka’s nipple and gained a sharp gasp from it. Reaching down, Zuko felt around Sokka’s gaping hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Been having fun with other men down here?” Zuko wasn’t the jealous or possessive type, but he did love the way the darker side of his voice made Sokka. Sokka clamped his eyes shut and nodded seemingly meek. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll forget about them. The only one who’s going to be begging for me to come back is you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled the condom over himself, noting the ridged and bumpy exterior. A small squirt of lube was all he needed for the ready man below him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without ceremony, Zuko stuffed Sokka with everything in one go. Sokka moaned loud and unrestrained and Zuko wouldn’t be surprised that the girls across the hall heard him over the music of both rooms. “Fuck, is that all you got daddy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s already loose grasp on his sanity was torn away when Sokka called him daddy. The blood that raced through Zuko was electric as he pushed his hips forward into Sokka again, rutting against him and causing another groan to fill the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko can feel the eyes on them, he can feel the other men pair up and join in the pleasure fest. Zuko is hungry for more of Sokka’s moaning and talking. He pulled back until it’s just the tip and thrust back into Sokka. Zuko continued and traced his thumb over Sokka’s mouth. “Talk to me, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And fuck, did Sokka deliver. “You feel so good in me, I want to make you mine and only mine. I’ve been sex-crazed for months now,” Zuko hit that one special spot and caused stars to dance in front of Sokka’s eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but I want to become your little cock whore. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me so good that I can’t remember my name.” Zuko had always been competitive. A horrible little trait that only got him a bad sibling rivalry, but maybe this time it’ll get him more pleasure than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka gripped his shoulders and squirmed with hunger as Zuko pounded into him fast and hard. An unrelenting force that did not stop, even when Sokka came, cock still untouched. Zuko didn’t stop until Sokka was panting his name, drool escaping his mouth and falling onto the bed below. Zuko could feel the other two men next to the go into a rougher pace as well and he felt a wave of unrestrained lust knowing he helped cause that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko lifted Sokka to switch them and Zuko got a beautiful view of Sokka sitting on his dick. “Finish me,” Zuko ordered, and watched in amazement as Sokka began moving, trying to hit his prostate in this glorious new position. “That’s right, pleasure yourself on me. Make me your own personal toy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck, Zuko. W-where have y-you’ve been this w-whole time?” Sokka moans into the air, his head thrown back in nothing short of ecstasy. Zuko runs his hands over Sokka’s smooth thighs and grips them almost hard enough to bruise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter. What matters is that I’m here now.” Sokka rides Zuko like a champ, like he was made for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I can join?” Someone comes up behind Sokka and sets his hands on Sokka’s waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looks up at the stranger and finds himself face to face with someone from one of his intro classes, Hahn was it? “By all means,” Zuko sets himself on his elbows to watch the show unfold before him. Hahn reaches an arm around Sokka and holds him tight as he quickens the pace Sokka set before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka goes pliant within Hahn’s arm and lets him essentially fuck him onto Zuko for the two of them. Hahn uses his other hand to bend Sokka’s head away from him and suck a dark bruise on the soft skin of his neck. Zuko takes a moment from his enjoyment of the show and fucking to look around the room at the other men. Besides the two next to them on the bed, everyone has their eyes on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes roam hungrily over Sokka, but also Zuko, shocking him. They shortly gravitate to the trio and began stroking themselves or the one next to them. Sokka cums again, and he clamped himself harshly against Zuko, forcing that building of pressure in him to explode into Sokka. Not long after he comes off of his last wave, the others shower them in their own seed. Zuko never had so much on him at one time before and he doesn’t stop himself as opened his mouth to catch a few spurts of someone’s as they release onto his face and hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka almost fell onto Zuko and laid there for a moment, catching his breath. His voice was stuttery and light as he tried to muster the energy to speak to Zuko. “Th-think you’re going to, to come b-back to the next one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko chuckled and he felt Sokka rut against him again, hoping for another round. “Maybe you convinced me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys, I would literally cry if someone drew a fanart of bukkake Sokka with cum literally all over his face and chest. Please someone make the art I am not capable of drawing.  You can show me at Rosewatertears0 on Tumblr.  I threw in a lot of small mentions of kinks in there. I hope y'all enjoy it! Comment and kudos are amazing and I love each and every one of y'all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Frottage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The life of Firelord and Fire Husband (Sokka refused to be called a consort except by Zuko) was a busy and boring one. One would think 5 years after the war would calm down some of the reconstruction and some of the meetings, but Sokka was still stuck with all of his days blocked off. And he fucking hated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had already been a week since he actually saw Zuko for more than twenty minutes at a time, mostly in passing though, both on their way to different meetings with different councils. It had been almost two weeks since they made love or had any type of sexual contact. Sokka was a simple man. All he needed was food, sleep, and sex. And he wasn’t getting all of his needs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They rarely had a meeting together, but Sokka was thankful for finally getting one. They shared a small and sweet kiss before claiming their seats next to each other at the head of the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka sighed with a heavy breath. It was just another tedious discussion for taxes on produce. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did we both need to be here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sokka asked himself. He decided his time was better spent looking at his gorgeous husband next to him. His face was framed almost delicately by the ebony hair that decided to be defiant today, refusing to stay in his usual top knot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s dick twitched minutely in his pants. He recounted the last time Zuko and he had been intimate, Sokka’s hands clutching Zuko’s hair, ramming him from behind and pulling back those luscious locks, making Zuko’s back arch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, I can’t be having those thoughts here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka straightened his back and got into a better sitting position. He needed to focus. But blue balls were definitely doing something bad to Sokka. He gazed at Zuko again and noticed that he was wearing one of Sokka’s tunics that was a mix of Fire Nation and Water tribe. It was sleeveless and lined with thin fur, but it was made of silk and dyed a deep deep red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s heart gave a little flutter at the muscles that moved as Zuko spoke with his hands, a habit that formed when he was told to give more showmanship by a well-meaning Fire Sage. Sokka had the bulky muscles and thick form of his ancestors, but Zuko had the leaned and defined body of someone with years of training and working out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those arms were capable of lifting Sokka as if he was a rag doll and pressing him against any wall or door. His mind drifted to the first week they had confessed to each other, they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. Many a guard walked in on them with their dicks out and in varying stages of undress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A specific moment that stood out was when a certain Ozai sympathizer on Zuko’s old council suggested for Zuko to be more ruthless and to take the colonies back in his power. Then accused Zuko of being a weakling child when he spoke out against the notion, stating that he and the Earth King had already agreed on the next leg of their revolution. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The anger that had bubbled up within Zuko was enough for him to almost set fire to the rugs below them in the hallway when Sokka had followed him to try to calm him down. Zuko didn’t want to calm down though, he lifted Sokka from his standing position and almost threw him against the wall, his mouth hungrily and desperately crashing against the darker man’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ravaged each other, both men finishing with a space of erratic breathing and pleased smiles. Zuko had apologized that night for being forceful, but Sokka reassured him that he enjoyed it when the usually withdrawn and demure Zuko turned into the fire breathing dragon that lurked beneath the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was snapped out of his memories by the sound of his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ambassador Sokka? Are you alright? You seemed to be a bit out of it at this moment.” Sokka looked over at the voice. Ah, Ambassador Zhang Wei, a warrior and diplomatic representative of the Earth King.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My sincerest apologies, it seems I am having trouble focusing today. I wish to continue this, but I am not sure I can. I am going to take my leave, but please, feel free to continue without me. I’m sure my husband can fill me in on what I missed later this evening.” Sokka made to get up and leave, but Zuko grabbed his wrist and stopped his retreat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would rather we all just postpone this to next week. It is already the end of our work week and I would enjoy a slightly extended weekend. Please, everyone, I hope you enjoy your time off.” Zuko used his Fire Lord voice and soon the whole room was empty except for the two of them and the guards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please leave us, I would like to catch up with my love for a bit,” Zuko spoke directly to the guards and they watched them leave the room as well, knowing full well that they were just outside of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko waited for the door to finally click shut before he turned Sokka and boxed him against the table. Zuko had a hard and a little scary look within his eyes. They were almost as intense as his hands were, gripping Sokka’s waist as if he was the only thing keeping him from drowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I couldn’t see your growing bulge during the meeting? Did you think I was going to let you walk out of here and jerk it by yourself? When I have been in almost pure agony from no contact this whole time.” Zuko pushed his thigh in between Sokka’s and gave an experimental rub, feeling the growing length beneath too many layers of clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sokka muttered below his breath. Zuko untied one sash from his body and circled both of Sokka’s wrists with it, pulling them tight and taunt together. Zuko pulled the bundled pair over Sokka’s head and had them resting on the back of Sokka’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No touchy, or I won’t be so nice later.” Zuko mouthed a line of open kisses along Sokka’s jawline and gave his ear a small, but hard bite. His thigh still worked between Sokka’s legs, giving sweet sweet friction to his already leaking cock. Sokka moaned against the sensitivity he was having already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but let his mind wander to what Zuko might have planned for later, obviously, he was topping today. But Sokka loved it when Zuko dominated and used his hot commanding Fire Lord voice to render Sokka soft and weak in everything. He felt a strong hand grab hold of his chin and jerk him to look at Zuko in his fiery amber eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no daydreaming. You’re here with me now and in the present. You’re going to look at me when I make you come undone.” Zuko kept his hand clutching Sokka’s jaw whole his other hand skimmed over the front of Sokka’s pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-please Zuko, I need to feel you.” Sokka whined, “take me against this table. I don’t care if it’s rough and we don’t have lube. Fuck, I need it.” Sokka was never like this, not even when he was a blubbering mess of a pillow princess, but time and need made him mad with need. So crazy, he felt his eyes slightly cross when Zuko licked his tongue across the stubble on Sokka’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Zuko’s response was short and cold. He brushed his hand along Sokka again, making the waiting cock jump within its confines. “But I’ll give you something, I’ll let you get off on my thigh.” Zuko released his grip on Sokka and sat back into his chair. His chair was more like a small throne, and sat down lazily, legs parted and a devilish smirk crossing his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka took a step to the throne and bent forward, knees straddling Zuko’s leg, and crotch pressed firmly onto the red material below him. Zuko took Sokka’s tied up wrists and pulled them up and over Sokka again and rested them behind his own head, pulling Sokka ever closer to the Fire Lord. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka ground himself against the rough linen of his and Zuko’s trousers, groaning as the fibers bit slightly into his dick. He could feel it, he could feel the chase begin. He rocked his hips again and rested his forehead against Zuko’s as his breaths came out harder and more strained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka rutted harder and harder, almost painfully hard and he chased his orgasm. Zuko placed his hands on both of Sokka’s ass cheeks and helped him find a pace that was so erratic and held him as he saw stars and cried out a low moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Sokka thought he wouldn’t be able to fully find his release and he would just teeter dangerously on the edge, Zuko used a hot hand to grope him through his pants and gave a few rough pumps. Sokka came in a fury of heat and guttural groans. He slumped forward and tried to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, such a good boy for me. Now let’s get you cleaned up and prepare you for tonight.” Zuko unbound the spent man and helped him stand on shaky legs. They exited the room and Sokka couldn’t help, but notice the guards' red faces and the fact they wouldn’t look at either of the two men directly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka hoped they would prepare themselves as well for the show they were going to have to listen to soon enough.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I am going to try to upload again today for a double feature day, but let's see how fast these fingers fly.  Also might not post Thursday and Friday due to the Holiday so that's why I am desperately trying to do two days of double features to kinda make up for it. I know I said I was going to do a mix of Zuko being Dom and Sokka being Dom and I've been doing mainly Zuko being Dom, BUT I truly believe there definitely ain't enough fics of Zuko being the top.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Shotgunning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko hated his meetings, he hated the delegations, he hated the stupid formal robes that made him feel weighted down. He stormed into his chambers and slammed the door harsher than he had meant to, but he had a million things racing through his head and couldn’t seem to find the care for his door. He spotted Sokka lounging on one of the couches in his seating area. Zuko methodically marched himself over and fell into the couch across from his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka had a parcel in his hands as if he was about to open it. “Hey Sifu Hotman, how was work today?” Sokka used the sharp edge of his boomerang to slice a small cut into the thick wrapping paper, eager for whatever was inside. Zuko let out a huff and decided to be truthful with his long-term bud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the Fire Sages, they still treat me as if I’m new to this, nearly 8 years along the line and I somehow can’t make the decision on what to wear to the festival I created? I can’t possibly know the proper way of addressing certain nobility and don’t get me started on the subtle but not so subtle way they keep telling me to make an heir already.” Zuko sat up from his slouched position. He brought one hand up and pointed a finger to the ceiling, then forced his face to look longer and he adopted a posh stuck up accent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ ‘Ah, Fire Lord Zuko, have I told you it’s been a tradition for many many reigns that the Fire Lord be married by 25 years of age? Oh, and that heirs be anointed to the sacred oil of Agni?’ ” Zuko slumped back into the couch again after his riveting portrayal of the head Fire Sage. “I have to apologize almost every day that I didn’t marry by the traditional age. Ugh, I just want to forget it all.” Zuko ran his hands through his already messy hair, successfully undoing his top knot and his crown, the small piece of metal falling to the side sad and dejected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka finally uncovered his bounty from the paper hiding it and gave a small excited squeal. “I think I have just the thing to get you out of your head.” Sokka rummaged for a second in the box and produced a small metal tin. “Suki has been sending me this herb that almost only grows on Kyoshi Island and has ‘special properties’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka showed Zuko the gnarly looking herb and Zuko scrunched his nose when he caught a whiff of its stench. “Is this what you been burning in your chambers the past few months? I thought someone gave you a bad batch of sage or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s definitely ‘or something’. Look, it’ll get you out of your head for a bit and I really think it would help you.” Sokka handed the tin to Zuko, who immediately sniffed it again to try to get used to the smell. Sokka held out the box and showed Zuko the rest of the contents. “She even sent me a few other things that have been made with it, I have a pain salve for my leg and some oil for when I call on some gentlemanly flings or if a lady friend wants to be adventurous, she even sent me a new pipe to smoke it in!” Zuko was caught off guard with the admission from Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gentlemanly flings, </span>
  <em>
    <span>does that mean I have a chance?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko was dazed at the thought when Sokka plopped himself down next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, do you have any more meetings today?” Sokka asked, already packing the pipe with a small amount of the greenery. Zuko shook his head, both to reply to Sokka and to get the horribly graphic thoughts out of his head. “Here, do that torchy thing you do with your pointer finger,” Zuko complied, lighting a small but intense flame at the end of his finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you set the flame against the leaf,” Zuko did and saw a coiling grey smoke form from the end of the pipe and from about the plant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And soon smoke will come from it and then you suck it in through the end and breathe it into your lungs.” Sokka demonstrated, and held in a second before releasing the smoke again out through his mouth. Zuko loved the sight, and he tucked it away to admire in the peace of his own room later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy Peasy Appa Sneezy. Here, you try.” Sokka passed the pipe to Zuko who gave it a questioning look. Uneasily, he brought it to lips and did the same process. Zuko inhaled and felt a strong fiery sensitivity within himself and coughed harshly, smoke breaking out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Sokka, I can’t do that. Too much burning, isn’t there an easier way?” Zuko’s rasp was thicker than usual, making a pink tinge appear on Sokka’s cheekbones. It took a moment for Sokka’s brain to catch up to what Zuko said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Yeah, there is. Um, Suki actually did this to me when I was first trying it out too.” Sokka scooted closer to </span>
  <em>
    <span>his friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, something he needed to cement in his head, and took the pipe in his mouth again, gesturing for Zuko to light it and took a long pull. Sokka spoke while holding the smoke in, “open your mouth and breathe it in now.” With that Sokka leaned in close, mere inches apart, to Zuko and slowly released the haze of gray towards the firebender’s open mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time there was less burning, but he did feel a slight pin pricking inside of him. Not bad though. Zuko released his breath and watched as Sokka drew in another puff of air and blew it at Zuko, their lips closer this time, neither man quite knowing who pushed forward more. Zuko’s heartbeat quickened as his feelings for the other man reared its head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to Zuko, Sokka was also having his own internal struggle. Zuko with his hair down always did a funny little thing to Sokka and his loins, and this time he couldn’t just leave and wank one in private. He was here to spend time with his amigo, who only saw him as a friend. Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka withdrew and inhaled his last hit for the time being, and released for his newbie </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko came ever closer, the last bit of air being exchanged between them not having a chance to escape as their lips touched softly with an open mouth kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko, willing all of his angst and anxiety to the side, climbed over Sokka and straddled the warrior’s lap. He leaned forward and brought his mouth closer to Sokka’s ear. Voice extra husky from the herb, Zuko whispered, “can I be one of those gentlemanly flings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka pushed Zuko back a bit and took a long look at his face. “Zuko, I don’t think you’re quite in the right headspace and I don’t think you know what you’re asking for.” Sokka made to move Zuko further off of him, but his wrists were caught in the friebender’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shut his eyes, thinking maybe his momentary bravery could be extended by not looking at the problem. “I know what I’m asking for. I’ve been wanting this for a while now. I guess I just needed a little push to even say something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko readjusted himself better, feeling his ass slot just above Sokka’s dick. “So, I repeat myself. Can I be, a gentlemanly fling?” Sokka lifted his face and stared into gold abysses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, yeah you can be if you want.” Sokka croaked out his answer and watched as Zuko untied Sokka’s sash holding up his pants, along with his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hold onto me real quick so I don’t fall.” Zuko wrapped Sokka’s arms around his waist and proceeded to lean back far, tilting his head back to find the vial of oil upside down. Sokka took note of the pale flesh extending itself against Zuko’s throat and made it his mission to mark it up. Zuko righted himself and quickly found Sokka kissing along his neck, sucking a dark bruise against the thick tendon on the right side, biting it gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko couldn’t stop to enjoy the feel of the other man’s lips on him because he was achingly focusing on getting his pants down enough for better access. He pulled on Sokka’s as well, the darker man lifting himself briefly to allow Zuko the room to slide his pants to his knee, a dark cock springing free before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Sokka, are you half horse?” His words were laced with a joking tone and lust filled his eyes as he gazed at it longer. Sokka finished leaving another mark at the nape of his neck as he uncovered Zuko’s own dick. He reached out and watched as his dark hand wrapped around a thick shaft that wasn’t his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you apparently, who would have thunk?” Sokka laughed as he felt the hardening cock in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave him a leveling look as he took the stopper off the top of the vial and spread it a bit onto Sokka’s hand, guiding Sokka’s hand to open him up below. “Are you saying I don’t have big dick energy?” He sucked in a sharp breath as Sokka’s fingers probed gently at his taunt ring of muscle, trying to ease him into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka nestled his face into Zuko’s neck, finding it to be his new favorite place. He slipped one finger in, Zuko almost swallowing him down there. He gave a weak giggle. “No, no. That’s not what I mean.” He added another finger, scissoring inside of the man on top of him. “What I mean is that you have so much big dick energy, but as we have learned, that doesn’t always translate to the body. I mean look at Toph, she should have the biggest dick ever, but she doesn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko let his head fall back in ecstasy, Sokka’s thick fingers widening him. His voice was getting choppy and his voice a little strained. “Please don’t talk about Toph when you’re inside of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka took his fingers away and Zuko gave an indignant whine, not feeling the embarrassment that usually came with showing his weaker side. But he was saved when he felt Sokka’s cock brush against him, a chill running through his body. Sokka aligned himself and Zuko raised himself a bit, giving him better access to slowly sink onto the awaiting man below him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was everything Zuko had ever wanted, to feel so close to that man he almost thought he loved. He was so scared to think his affection towards Sokka was love, but how else could he describe the want and the adoration he felt for him? He knew it wasn’t just the supposed special properties of the herb, but he was thankful for it because it helped him stripe away his inhibitions a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sank fully on top of Sokka, shaking from the feeling of fullness within him. “F-fuck, I-i wanted to, to lead this, but I don’t th-think I can,” Zuko muttered and closed his eyes, breath becoming harder to find. Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko once more and held onto Zuko’s lower back and ass as he took control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought himself up and then slid out, oil making the process that much easier. He thrust into the shaking man above him, hearing the squelch of his shaft entering Zuko’s hole. Zuko gasped at the intrusion and gripped hard onto Sokka’s shoulders, keeping balance. His eyes not opening the entire time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so tight, babe. So warm around me.” Sokka backed out again and slammed into him. Back and forth he came out and rammed into Zuko, setting a hot and rough pace. Zuko increasingly lost focus and had to remind himself how to breathe. “Do you think you can cum for me? I want to see your face in pure pleasure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka took one hand from Zuko’s ass and stroked the length before him in time with his own ramming. “I-I’m close Sokka.” Zuko managed to whisper out. Thank Tui and La because Sokka wasn’t lasting much longer either. A few pumps and a few strangled moans later, Zuko erupted into Sokka’s hand, hot cum running down his hand and onto his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still moved within Zuko, helping him ride through the orgasm, and came himself. Zuko moaned at the sensation of being pumped full of warm liquid and felt it come out and run down his thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All too soon for Zuko’s liking, Sokka lifted Zuko off of him and left to find something to clean them up. He returned with a warm cloth and in a daze, Zuko felt Sokka clean him up and his eyelids became heavier. He also noticed the pit opening within his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry? I can ask someone to bring up some food if you’d like.” It was as if Sokka was reading his mind and Zuko looked upon his momentary lover and nodded. “I knew you’d be.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Laughing and talking (not dirty talk) during sex is just as intimate as the act itself. Shows how comfortable you are with your partner.  Also sometime next week I will be writing an A/B/O fic for this and I was wondering if someone can help explain some things for me. Omegas, do they have both cock and a vagina (if male), just a vagina, or do they use the booty as a means of getting preggers. Because I've read fics of each kind and I'm a bit confused. I feel like I got a good grasp on everything else about it but that. Help me please...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Good Evening!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ring of the cafe door-bell jolted Sokka out of a wandering daydream. His greeting was robotic - a forced habit he’d picked up while working the night shift. “Welcome to the Jas-” His sentence stuttered to a stop as he turned to greet his customer; caught off guard by his own immediate attraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- uh...Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, what can I get you?” Sokka played it cool and quickly corrected himself, maintaining a professional exterior despite the flutter of butterflies in his gut and the electric sparks whirling through his nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before him stood the most beautiful punk boy he’d ever laid eyes on. Pale skin coupled with raven black hair in a high ponytail with a side shave that made Sokka’s knees weak. A wicked scar over the handsome stranger's left eye gave him a badass flare; Sokka was a sucker for the ora of danger and mystique. However, the stranger's most striking feature was undoubtedly his eyes, like fire and gold, gleaming brighter than any of the fluorescent lights lighting the cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jasmine Tea, large and add ice please.” The man's voice was deep and raspy; Sokka felt each syllable slide down his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spiked boots gave a small squeal as the man half spun just enough so that he was perpendicular to the counter. The man leaned up against the clear topped glass case displaying small pastries, curiously eyeing a few. Sokka, working on prepping the tea, watched the man admire the macaroons Sokka had done up earlier. “Care to try one? They are pretty fresh. I made them only a few hours ago.” It was a weak attempt to spark conversation but Sokka wanted to hear that sultry voice again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tempting… Sure, why not? I'm no stranger to giving in to my desires.” A sly smirk crossed the man's face as he fixed his flaming gaze on Sokka. Sparks turned to lightning and Sokka’s nerves went haywire on the inside as he felt himself begin to melt like butter, making it hard to function. But, just barely, he managed to seal a lid on the tea and slide his way over to the pastry counter where he opened the case and plucked up two of the macaroons with a set of tongs. Sokka carefully sealed the treats in a paper pouch and placed it beside the tea sitting on the counter ready for checkout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man twisted to get closer, placing his elbows on the counter and clasping his hands together. “So- what’s the damage?” The smirk never broke. Sokka, with palms growing clammy and fingers twitching with jitters, punched in the items on the register and totaled it out. “Funny, but it looks like today it totals up to six dollars and sixty-six cents. I guess you could call it a devilishly delightful snack.” Sokka’s bad pun managed to get a light chuckle - which only added to the butterflies in Sokka’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man paid, unsealed the paper bag to pull out one of the macaroons, took a small bite, and moaned. “Mmhmm, this is sinfully good. I have to know the name of such a talented baker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka gave a shy smile, “Sokka.” His voice was small but firm enough not to betray his nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Sokka, if I may, looks like the sign on the door says this place closes at one and it's…” The man looked at the clock set on the wall behind the counter. “Twelve thirty. How’s a midnight dinner-date sound to you?”  Sokka’s eyes widened in a bit of shock. He would never have guessed a man as obviously beautiful as this stranger would ever be interested in someone like himself. Not that Sokka wasn’t all that appealing; he had his qualities, but he knew his confidence (or lack thereof) turned his solid 8 looks into a weak 5 as far as presentation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh, sure - I mean, I wouldn't mind that - I haven’t really eaten since earlier and I’m definitely someone always up for a quick bite and I don’t have plans later so if you’re willing to hang around till then there's a taco truck I know of just down the street?” Sokka’s voice grew squeaky as he ran out of breath trying to keep up with his run-on sentence (not made easy by his mild anxiety), and hoped to the spirits that punky boi didn’t notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, name’s Zuko by the way. I’m gonna have a seat while you do what you need to. And, while I wait, have myself a little bit more of your masterpiece.” He drew out the last word a little and wiggled the pastry bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko...Zuko was all Sokka could think about that last half hour. He thought about if Zuko would laugh at his horrible puns, what Zuko would order from the truck, how his hands would look against Zuko’s chest, seeing Zuko’s smirk over him, a light blush dusting his cheekbones from the effort of being intimate with Sokka... What was he thinking? Sokka shook himself like the dog he was and began cleaning the counter. He had barely just met the man and he was already fantasizing about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka couldn’t help it though. Being 20 and the last virgin in his friend group was kinda hard; constantly the brunt of the joke about it. It’s not like he hadn’t wanted to - maybe he was a little scared or maybe he hadn't found anyone he wanted to give it to. Whatever the reason, something about being in the presence of Zuko gave him a thrill - he couldn’t really help that his body was sending little excited pulses up and throughout his core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s watch alarm went off, snapping him out of his lustful imagination. He clocked out, and tried to put a swagger into his step as he strode to Zuko’s table. “Hey stranger, are you ready?” Sokka stuffed his hands into his jean jacket and popped out a hip to force a cool exterior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up from his phone and practically blinded Sokka with an amazing smile. “Lead the way.” Zuko got up and they made their way outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you already know I work at a tea shop, but what do you do?” Sokka was never good at making small talk, but he couldn’t handle the silence between them as they strolled down the cobblestone sidewalk - especially after the thoughts he had earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well I work for my father. It’s kinda complicated what he does, but essentially he just makes deals all day and rules over his… company. I work in human relations.” Zuko shrugged his shoulders and looked into the night sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you mean human resources?” Sokka asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Sorry. Just a slip of the tongue.” Zuko looked over at Sokka and licked his lips absentmindedly. Don’t think about his tongue. Don’t you dare do it Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn. All he wanted was to feel that tongue make its way into his mouth, battling for dominance which it would ultimately win. To feel it lick it’s way up to his neck and trace its way over all of Sokka’s sensitive parts. Sokka could feel Zuko’s gaze on him, so he strode a little ahead in an attempt to prevent the other man from seeing his tan face turn crimson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The taco truck is just around the corner.” Sokka rounded the block and came to a smooth stop to gaze at the truck and all its glory. The yellow of it was illuminated by twinkling string lights placed in a fanned out fashion over some small wood benches set up as a make-shift outdoor dining space. Sokka loved this place. The ladies here always made him feel special AND they stayed open late which made it all that much more convenient considering his work schedule.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them ordered and settled at one of the benches, casually exchanging story after story of themselves while they ate. They laughed easily together and it was honestly the best date Sokka ever had. There weren’t any expectations and he felt at ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finished their food at about the same time and started walking again after thanking the women for their hard work. As they strolled side by side, Zuko began talking about his job again and, as much as Sokka did enjoy the stories, he was just content having Zuko’s voice wash over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know, the expectations from my dad are unbearable sometimes. He wants me to be the best, but sometimes I just can’t be the workaholic demon that my sister is. Even right now - I have this project I have to finish before I can move up in ranks but, if I’m being honest with myself, I really don’t know if I even want to move up. Some of the higher-ups gloat about the stability and benefits - but at what cost?” Zuko grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I get it. My sister is the smart and successful one, being a med student and all, and I haven’t even figured out what I want to do yet. Some days I feel like I’m kind of just living in her shadow.” Sokka continued forward, absent-minded. Sokka felt a pressure at his hand and looked at it to find that Zuko had threaded his fingers with his own. They stopped walking; Zuko faced the younger man and Sokka felt his heart squeeze itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least it’s not all bad - the path we've taken so far lead us to tonight after all. Sorry if I’m being too forward but I have really enjoyed our time tonight and I don’t want to end it just yet- I want to make this night</span>
  <em>
    <span> perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sokka listened, mesmerized by the red lips in front of him- without thinking, he drifted closer as Zuko slowly lured him further into his arms. Zuko tilted his head closer to Sokka’s and tentatively met their lips together. It was quick and sweet. An invitation. And Sokka took it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing harder onto the taller boy’s arms, Sokka leaned into the kiss, deepening it. Zuko pulled Sokka into his chest and brought his hands up to capture Sokka’s face. They didn’t let go of each other for what felt like forever, but it was probably only a few minutes. When they finally parted, they were both out of breath, pupils blown wide and clinging onto each other like the other man was the only thing to keep them from drowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apartment is only a few blocks away, and I need you... right now.” Sokka knew he could scare off this amazing man for going too fast, but his body was betraying him by growing harder and harder and he was pretty sure Zuko could feel him through his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” Zuko’s telltale smirk appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The journey to Sokka's apartment continued without further incident, but - that didn’t stop the sexual tension from boiling between them. Sokka made it through his front door first with Zuko hot on his heels. The doorway led directly into Sokka’s living room where Zuko, without hesitation, settled himself down on the sofa so he could work on unlacing his boots. By the time he’d managed to pull them both off Sokka had already stripped off his converse and jacket and left them unceremoniously in a pile by the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka couldn’t wait any longer, Tui and La forbid he loses his nerve in the most important part of the night. Sokka hopped over to the couch and straddled Zuko, bringing him into a searing kiss. Sokka held Zuko's face within his hands, silently begging him to continue. Not missing one second, Zuko wrapped his arms around him and tugged him closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka could feel both of their arousals pressed against each other, the friction was so tantalizing that it made his head swim. Zuko licked at Sokka's bottom lip, nipping it to show his desire. Sokka's own desire was bubbling up inside of him, roaring like a raging fire that could only be sedated by Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko drew back away from Sokka and if Sokka didn't have such a one-track mind, he would be embarrassed at the small whine he let out from the loss of contact. "I need to know something before we continue." Zuko's voice was deeper than what it was earlier and the raspiness of it set Sokka on edge. "Do you really want this? Do you want to be mine?" He looked up into the darker boys’ eyes as if searching for an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I want this more than anything." Sokka slid his arms around Zuko's shoulder, successfully drawing him closer to meet their lips again for a brief kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good," the devilish glint in Zuko's eyes made Sokka very glad to be on the receiving end of it. As if by magic, from his coat pocket, Zuko produced a condom and a small bottle of what Sokka thought to be lube. The sight of the two items made Sokka give out an amused and exasperated huff. "What? I like to make it my job to be prepared for things. This lube is special too, it has certain properties that make things … easier. Especially for the receiver." Zuko then proceeded to wiggle his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka slapped Zuko's shoulder at how brazen he was being. "You fucking cad. What if I had said no?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I would have continued to be the best kisser you've ever had and then maybe we could have cuddled," Zuko stated matter of factly. He really was the best kisser Sokka had ever experienced, but he didn't need to know that. His ego would just skyrocket and Sokka just knew he would not hear the end of it. Sokka decided he needed the talking to stop at that and grounded his hips into Zuko’s one more time as he went in for another kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before they were back into the rhythm of it all. Sokka managed to detach himself long enough to pull off and chuck his t-shirt onto the clothing pile he left at the door, allowing Zuko to sit back and get a full view of Sokka’s moderately chiseled muscles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From his abs and pecs to his biceps and triceps; Sokka worked out - but it wasn’t really anything to brag about. He worked with what he got. Plus with all the meat he eats, he needs something to do with all that protein. Zuko’s gaze worked its way back up to meet Sokka’s as the smaller man gave Zuko a look that meant, ‘take me.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko slid his hand teasingly over Sokka’s nipple, relishing in the feel of the shudder racing down the shirtless man’s body. While one nipple was being pinched and tugged, the other was under an assault from Zuko’s mouth. A hot tongue circled and flicked then his teeth closed around it and gave the hardening bud a slight tug. Sokka let out a surprised moan, his head lolling back, giving Zuko full access to the taunt and sensitive skin there. Sokka pressed harder into Zuko’s bite as they kept on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your wish is my command.” Zuko chuckled. He flipped Sokka onto the couch, exploring the anatomy of Sokka’s body with his tongue in a way that was so much better than Sokka could have ever imagined it. Sokka let his head fall back as he gave Zuko full control over the moment. Sokka peered down at Zuko through hooded eyes realizing that his shirt was now on the floor as well, also noting the heart-shaped piercings through the paler man’s nipples. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God that's hot. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko dusted light kisses across his collarbone and licked down Sokka's torso, not forgetting to leave behind a few love bite marks. Soon he was face level with the ever-growing bulge kept behind dark wash jeans. Zuko laid down flat on Sokka's legs, head propped up and still over the hard-on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, what to do, what to do." He tapped his finger lazily onto his cheek, seemingly unfazed by all the events that have transpired until that point. Sokka on the other hand was becoming increasingly undone as if getting drunk off of Zuko. Sokka bucked his hips upwards, not quite reaching the friction he desperately needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please… touch me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Sokka panted, he never has begged for anything in his life, but being in this state of limbo with Zuko was maddening. His jeans were unbuttoned and slipped off by deft experienced hands, leaving Sokka in nothing but boxers. Zuko palmed the growing bulge in front of him, forcing a strangled moan from its owner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko's pants were flung away seconds later as he brought himself up to grind himself against Sokka. The thin cotton was the only thing separating them. Sokka could drown in the heat emitting from Zuko. He wasn’t sure when or why it happened, but Sokka felt the whole mood change suddenly from a carnal need to something… sweet and...loving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be easy on you Sokka, and I know you don’t want light and easy.” Zuko, sounding breathless and needy, brushed his lips against his collarbone, “I know this is your first time” feather-light touches across his ribs manifested, “I want this to be special for you,” a tug on his boxers, Zuko revealing them both to each other, “I want you to never regret this,” a strong stroke on his member, a gasp from Sokka, “I want you to confidently recall this” fingers, going into him, stretching him, a tear sliding down his cheek, “I promise this will all be worth it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, you’re not mad at me? For not telling you I’m a virgin?” Sokka knew that this would probably hurt, but the pleasure he felt was too intoxicating to feel if there was pain. Zuko had two fingers inside of Sokka and they brought so much stimulation to Sokka, he thought he was going to pass out. Zuko scissored his fingers and slowly added a third. He paused only briefly until he heard Sokka moan ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>more’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’m not mad, how could I ever be mad at you?” Zuko had finished his prep. “Are you ready?” Sokka nodded, eyes closed and waiting. He heard the head was the hardest part, once that was in, everything else was easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled on his condom and aligned himself to the beautiful and writhing mess before him. He pushed forward and Sokka’s eye flew open in pleasure from just the tip. He couldn’t understand how something could make him feel so full. Slowly, so agonizingly slow, Zuko continued on, and inch by glorious inch, Zuko pushed in until they were hip to hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t enough for Sokka. “I-I need you to move Zuko, p-please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko took his time, slow, long, power strokes into Sokka, each one hitting that one special spot that drove Sokka insane. Zuko for the first time made love, instead of just having sex. Kissing every available spot Sokka had, murmuring soft encouraging words, worshipping the beautiful body laid out in front of him, blue eyes slowly rolling in on themselves, a dark chest breathing in laboring breaths, beautiful full lips parting, small moans and gasps with every thrust. Everything in this moment was perfect - this is where they were both meant to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka felt the pressure grow and it became too much, with a broken moan he came on himself, letting out a whimpering cry when Zuko continued, eventually coming to his own completion. Pulling out tenderly, Zuko left, Sokka couldn’t even think past just being able to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka could feel a strange sensation creeping over him - he became more exhausted by the second. His vision was hazy and his senses dull as he felt Zuko lick up the cum off of his chest. Sokka was lulling in and out of consciousness, moments of darkness interrupted by the vague image of Zuko on his feet then the sudden feeling of a warm washcloth being pressed against him, wiping up the rest of the mess and sweat. Each opening of his eyes made them heavier and heavier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko watched his new lover drifting - as all the other ones had. He knew that tomorrow this would all be a dream for Sokka but - part of him wished Sokka would find him again. It wasn’t entirely unusual for Zuko to feel somewhat attached but - something about tonight was different. Sokka was different. Zuko smiled at his own thoughts - </span>
  <em>
    <span>foolish. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand pressed into Sokka’s face and through heavy-lidded eyes, he looked up at Zuko just in time to see a cloud of pink smoke begin to trail from Zuko’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, my pretty boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pink smoke rolled over Sokka’s face, thick and warm. He could feel it as he inhaled and it swirled into his lungs. The light faded entirely as Sokka drifted - the feeling of Zuko’s hand slipping away was the last sensation Sokka could feel before sleep overtook him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay y'all today was supposed to be Master/Slave but I spent 4 hours really trying to get into it and really trying to make something good, but I just wasn't feeling it. I changed it to Demon (which in this case is an Incubus) and put in a chapter to a fic I wrote a bit ago, but never posted anywhere. I think I might post anyway as a stand-alone thing. IDK. I would love to hear your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. It's a trap!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Just say it, you’re a trap.” Zuko chuckled at the expense of his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka scoffed and raised his hand to his chest. “I am not a trap. Traps are sexualized guys that really really convincingly pass as chicks in women’s clothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you are a sexualized guy, that looks really really convincing in women’s clothing. What part of this am I not getting? I mean, you’re not trans, you’re not a drag queen, and don’t get me started on the horrible misuse and mistreatment of the word transvestite.” Zuko started ticking off his fingers, making his list points hit home. “You only wear clothing targeted to girls when you want to con free drinks out of dudes at The Jasmine Dragon, and when you want some kind of sexual gratification out of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka took a moment to let Zuko finish and rolled his eyes. “I wear skirts for myself sometimes.” He said defensively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying traps are bad, dude, I’m just saying, be truthful with yourself.” Zuko leaned back on the couch the two of them were sharing in their apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re jealous,” Sokka said hotly. “I think you’re jealous that I can get more people while I’m in my lovely outfits than you can, being in your regular and boring just black outfits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko cocked up his eyebrow and grew his smirk into something devilish. “Is that a challenge, my love?” With that Zuko and Sokka devised a game of whoever had the most numbers at the end of the night won.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that is how Sokka fucked up. He fucked up royally. Because he agreed and stuck with having to see countless girls </span>
  <em>
    <span>AND</span>
  </em>
  <span> guys fawn over his hot boyfriend. It wasn’t really Zuko’s fault though. He was a college senior that just so happened to hot, rich, and one of the college’s treasure since he won them almost as many recognitions and awards due to his acting as he did with his martial arts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka sat glumly in his black platform boots, fishnets, red plaid skirt, and artfully ripped black shirt. His long hair straightened within an inch of its life and gave Zuko one more look over. His boyfriend sat at the other end of the bar, nursing a crudely red drink, and seemed to be chatting up a girl with no semblance of personal space. He was dressed in plain black skinny jeans and a black muscle shirt that fucking showed off his muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka scowled into his own drink, a green daiquiri named Cactus Juice and decided he needed to stop moping around when essentially this was his idea. He needed to flirt too. He needed to get more numbers than Zuko so that he could rub it into Zuko’s smug little face that he was hotter and better and… okay, maybe he was being a little bratty. But whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked to the left side of himself and found a wall of a hunk and immediately used the “OMG your muscles are sooooo huge, do you work out” line and was received with a smile. Alright, one down, the whole bar to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night passed in a blur of dazzling smiles, and dirty looks in Zuko’s direction. Thankfully Sokka was friends with the bartender because if Sokka had to drink all of the drinks/shots that were bought for him, he would have been blacked out by now, but she would just switch the shots and drinks with empty ones when the buyer was distracted by something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was currently the 14th person in and has successfully gotten 10 numbers out of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was giggling at something a dude with 3 brain cells said and was hoping to escape soon with a number, but then his arm was yanked and he was pulled from his chair. He saw briefly that he was grabbed by Zuko and then he was pushed into the gross one stall restroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was just that far past tired to be a little irritable. “Hey! What’s your problem? I almost had another number!” Sokka noted Zuko pace a moment before looking up at him again. “You can’t cheat me out of it and think you can still wi-” Without another second to think, Sokka is shoved against the locked door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found hot lips encasing his and rough hands pressed against his waist, keeping him in place. Zuko hummed into his mouth and began to snake open mouth kisses along Sokka’s jaw and Sokka felt his teeth give a gentle tug on his ear lobe. Hot breath was all he could feel as Zuko’s raspy and hungry voice whispered nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how fucking hard it is to watch all of these shit for brain guys trying to get close enough to grope you?" Zuko ground his hips into him and Sokka could feel the hardened length below the black denim. "I had to stop myself on more than one occasion from slamming their heads a few times." Zukos lips attached themselves to Sokka’s neck and Sokka had to hold back a whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s hands snaked their way under Sokka’s skirt and palmed the netting covering the top of Sokka’s thighs. “It hasn’t been all that easy for me either, seeing you actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>smile</span>
  </em>
  <span> at people. Fuck Zuko, I didn’t get an actual smile from you for like 7 months after I met you.” Sokka slid his hands under the hem of Zuko’s shirt, feeling the warm skin of his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko started to pull down Sokka’s black and lacey underwear and felt a dick fall out of its place. Zuko thought it was just a little funny. To know that the most beautiful and sexy and irresistible woman he’s ever seen was actually a man that had also the most massive cock he ever had the pleasure of finding in real life. It was almost like a porn dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, to be fair, I was going through my horrible high school emo phase and I was hating almost every aspect of my life.” He suckled a dark hickey just below Sokka’s ears. His hungry hands reached farther behind Sokka to try to feel along the tight ring of muscles hiding between his cheeks and found a hard warm metal hindering him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sneaky little shit, you have a plug in.” Zuko pulled out the offending object and tossed it to the side as his other hand did indeed find his treasure. He slid a finger in and Sokka let out a strangled moan. Zuko felt thrust his finger in harshly and felt nothing, but the warmth and slick. “And you prepped with extra lube, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko took a moment to look at Sokka’s face, his eyes shut and mouth slack with pleasure. Zuko fumbled lightly with his pants one-handedly since he didn’t want to give Sokka’s asshole separation anxiety. You know, casual things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he pulled out his now fully hardened cock and felt him slip it in between Sokka’s thick thighs, rubbing tantalizing against him. Without warning, Zuko picked Sokka up and Sokka wrapped his legs around his waist, feeling so light and small whenever Zuko manhandles him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s length pressed into the curvature of Sokka’s ass and he felt him go extra weak with anticipation. “I’m sorry about your tights.” Zuko’s voice was gruff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, what’s wro-” With that Zuko tore a hole in them so he had better access. His grin making Sokka blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll buy you some more, I promise.” He brushed his dick lightly along Sokka’s hole, sending a shiver down his back. Zuko slotted himself and pushed, then he shut his eyes and thanked every spirit individually for the wonder that Sokka was. He met no resistance and groaned so deep that it sounded like a growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka let out a high keening noise and gasped when Zuko was fully in him. “I-i want more panties too.” Zuko began his violent pumping, wanting nothing but to fuck him senseless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you baby. But hold that thought.” Zuko bit fast and hard on the part of Sokka’s neck where it met his shoulder, enough to bruise and the cry from Sokka was loud enough to intoxicate Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need everyone to know who’s pretty little e-girl you are.” He didn’t relent his pounding at all, So rough, so deep, hitting everything Sokka needed. He continued without pause for what felt like it was definitely not long enough but was actually more than 10 minutes later. The red hot heat of Sokka’s ass was enough to make Zuko beg for it, but he’ll save that for another night. He slowed, much to Sokka’s dismay, and pulled out slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka slumped on the door, looking ragged, and was huffing in his breaths. “No, no, please don’t leave me at th- that. I was almost there.” His legs were so weak, they shook and he almost lost balance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko took Sokka’s arm in his hand and brought him to the sink where he had him lean over. Sokka got a look at his running makeup and the smear of his purple lipstick, noting how Zuko’s lips almost looked bruised because of the pigment. He also saw how his cock was hard and pushed back to where it rested along his stomach, lifting the skirt up and showing himself off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko stood behind him and rammed into him again, this time forcing Sokka forward to lean onto the sink, his arms the only thing stopping him from having his face against the mirror. Zuko set his unbreakable pace again, but this time he made sure to pull out mostly on each thrust, making Sokka feel all of the length as it ravished him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s fingers were griping Sokka’s hips so hard, he hoped there were bruises the next day. Sokka loved each and every mark that Zuko left on him. It fueled him. In a last-ditch effort to actively be a part of this coupling, Sokka push himself back onto Zuko, causing him to hit that one sweet spot harder and rougher than he was used to and he immediately came onto the sink, his knees buckling from under him, but Zuko’s strong hands kept him standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dirty little girl, cumming without me even touching your dick. You perv.” Zuko continued to pound and hit that one spot and the overstimulation was almost too much. Almost. Shortly Zuko followed and filled up Sokka, shooting every last drop of his seed into him, and with that thought, Sokka was pushed over the edge again, cum making a mess of the floor this time and some even got on the bottom few of the buckles on his boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow still sheathed in Sokka, Zuko reached down and found the plug from earlier and washed it off in the sink before him and his love. “Clench me, clench me hard so nothing pours out.” Zuko’s voice was deep in Sokka’s ear and almost subconsciously, he obeyed. Zuko slid out carefully as to not hurt Sokka. Sokka stayed holding himself in like that until he felt the cool pressure of the plug and he released himself, allowing the plug to stopper him and keep the cum in its rightful place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko helped Sokka back into his panties and helped clean them both up. Makeup wiped and corrected, pants and skirt righted, and they both looked mostly presentable. They made to leave, but Zuko stopped them just shy of the door to examine the huge make growing in intensity on Sokka’s neck. “Oof, I really did a number there huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” Sokka agreed, but didn’t want to chastise him for it, he loved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko slid his fingers into Sokka’s and they made their way out of the restroom with countless pairs of eyes on them. Zuko leaned over and whispered into Sokka’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we go home and you can give me one to match?” Nothing could make Sokka happier.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to put the joke in the title. So y'all, I've done a lot of mark related chapters so I wanna do a different kink for the 31st day. What kink do y'all want me to do instead? Also you guys can probably tell by my writing but I was hella out of it today. I promise to be better tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Teacher/Student</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on babe, how many people can say they had sex in a college professor’s lecture room. It’s literally in like 2/3s of the population’s dirty dreams.” Zuko whined, passing fragrant coffee to his husband who was grading some discussion posts on his class page. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no I get that, but hear me out. Not going to happen.” Sokka gave a small smile at the expense of the paler man. Said man groaned and sat across from him, his own coffee steaming in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why not, we can always go after all of the classes are gone for the day, you can lock your door, there’s not even a window in your room. Please?” Zuko gave his best puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka sighed and closed his laptop. “I don’t want to get caught by anyone and have them report us for public indecency or word get back to the board and they fire me. I’m sorry.” Sokka hated saying no to Zuko and even hated it more when it was something sexual because he loved opening Zuko’s fantasies like the budding flower he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also, how am I the responsible one right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few weeks passed since their conversation and Sokka was waiting for all of his students to leave. It was the last class of his day and he was excited. The president of the board was gone on vacation, his last class was the latest class in the building wing, AND the janitor had been sick lately and took the week off to feel better. Literally, no one would be there to interrupt him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was supposed to be rushing over from his day at the Jasmine Dragon and helping with Iroh’s bookkeeping because Sokka had an ‘emergency’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little breathless Zuko almost ran into the room, a questioning look on his face when he didn’t immediately see an issue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Zuko, so glad you could stay after class. I have a few concerns over your last few assignments.” Sokka stood by his desk, putting on a fake air of professionalism that he never had with his actual students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, what?” Zuko strode forward, still a little confused as to what was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been getting shockingly low scores on the quizzes as well. I’m afraid at this rate, you won’t be able to pass the year.” Sokka leaned against his desk, arms crossing over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko came to stand just a few feet away from the professor, something finally clicking in his head and Sokka could see the cogs turning. “Oh, I’m sorry. Are they past the point that I can’t do anything about them?” Zuko took a step forward and rested a hand on Sokka’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There might be a few things you could do that could bring your grade up, but you still won’t be making anything better than a D.” Sokka wanted to laugh at the bad pun he made, but he didn’t want to interrupt the scene they were precariously creating. “I have a few smaller worksheets you can do and maybe if you helped my TA with grading, I can think about adding more points to some things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko dropped to his knees in front of Sokka and palmed the slight bulge at his crotch. “But I need to get at least a B to keep my GPA up.” Zuko undid the jeans button and slowly pulled down the zipper. “Are you sure I can’t convince you for some more, extra credit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can definitely try to convince me.” Sokka supported his weight further onto his desk by leaning his arms on the top of his desk. Zuko pulled down the boxer briefs concealing what he wanted and with one more tug, the dark cock sprang forward and almost smacked Zuko in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gazed at his husband...professor… and wrapped his long fingers around his member, taking the dick slowly into his mouth, savoring the taste and the smell. He flattened his tongue to allow more space in his mouth and was rewarded with a moan from his teacher. He tasted the slightly bitter tang of the pre-cum that was beading at the tip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed forward and took more of the length into himself, feeling the weight settle in him. He looked up and hoped Sokka saw what a hungry little whore he was. He maintained eye contact as he slid Sokka back and forth in this throat. Zuko moaned around him and the sensation caused Sokka to buck his hips forward, successfully giving Zuko more of a mouthful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko decided to have mercy on Sokka and he began to bob his head back and forth, making loud and obscene slurping noises that he knew drove Sokka crazy. He pulled back and removed himself off of Sokka with a loud pop and used his spit to stroke him, twisting a little to add different facets of the pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really hope we can </span>
  <em>
    <span>come</span>
  </em>
  <span> to some sort of agreement sir, I will do anything to get on your good side.” Zuko put an obviously fake voice on, making his words sound like a bad 80s porno. He continued his stroking, but licked Sokka’s tip and swirled his tongue around it, sucking lightly to pull out some more of his pre-cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka groaned with closed his eyes in ecstasy. Zuko grabbed one of Sokka’s hands and put it on his head, hoping that Sokka got the message. Sokka threaded his fingers through ebony hair and gripped the back of Zuko’s head. He lightly forced Zuko into a new rhythm and Zuko moaned at the loss of control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Sokka felt the familiar build-up within himself and set Zuko at a faster pace. The slurping noises that Zuko was making, ultimately were what drove Sokka to release. He took himself in his hand and pumped a few times until he saw himself shoot ropes of white across Zuko’s face, a line of it dripping down his chin and onto his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was silent except for their ragged breathing. Gingerly, Sokka composed himself and grabbed his sweater from his chair, and wiped Zuko’s face of his seed. Sokka just barely noticed Zuko’s tongue dart out and lap up some of the semen as it slid down his cheek by his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now clean and zipped up, the pair walked together hand in hand to the door. “Do you think I can pass the class now, Mr. Qarpik?” Zuko gave a sly side-eye to the darker man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. In fact, you’re my best student.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I put a lot of degradation in these, but if my S/O said anything like that to me in bed, I would cry. I'm fragile mentally and emotionally sometimes. I know I didn't mention it, but Zuko took Sokka's last name in the marriage because fuck being reminded of his awful dad with the association of name. Tomorrow is also my Birthday y'all. I totally forgot until someone mentioned it this morning.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sugar Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka had been working as the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador for a little over 6 months at that point and he couldn’t love it any more than he already was. He was able to be a part of important government business, help with rebuilding the South Pole’s economy, and he saw his bestest buddy in the world every day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ya know, there were a few hiccups here and there. It wasn’t anything horrible, truly. Once in a while, he got called a Water Tribe Savage and maybe sometimes he burned his tongue on too spicy food. And he was in love with the Fire Lord. Oh yeah. No biggie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yearned for the day he would be able to tell Zuko how he truly felt. How every time he saw Zuko’s face light up with laughter, he felt butterfly-moths in his stomach, or how there had been so many times Sokka had to pull himself away in fear he might grab onto one of the Fire Lord’s hands and hold him close. Or maybe the way his eye color changed depending on his mood and what he was doing. Light honey in the bright mornings or a deep bronze when he was contemplating a new law or even the smooth gold when he was surrounded by friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka tried to stuff his feelings down because he knew in the end, Zuko didn’t feel the same way nor was he ever. How could he? He was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire Lord.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had his own pick of royal people to choose from, and each was just that much better than Sokka could ever be. But at least Sokka could fool himself for a bit longer that his feelings for Zuko would go away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was days with thought processes like this that ran Sokka down a bit more than usual. He became a bit more irritable and sluggish by the last meeting of the day, which just so happened to be a meeting he sat directly next to the subject of his ire. He looked over at his friend and wondered about how life would be if maybe, just maybe, Zuko returned his feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was not well. He finally became accustomed to the pageantry and the wariness of meetings, and he was getting better at using his “Fire Lord voice” whenever he needed to break up petty fights, but he still did not enjoy the tense situations that his councilors brought. Zuko glanced at his right-hand man (that sat on his left) and saw the frustration just rolling off of him. He became concerned because it always seemed that Sokka had the skin of a whale-shark, not letting anything get to him, but it wasn’t the case this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko cleared his throat and grabbed the attention of everyone within the room away from the Minister of Textile’s long drawn out speech. “I believe we have all had enough today. I would like to move the rest of this to tomorrow or the next day, everyone speak with my assistants before you retire this evening and they can figure something out. Ambassador Sokka, please stay behind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that everyone in their robes stood and made their way to the set of doors, leaving the two men alone. There was silence for a few seconds until Zuko broke it. “I haven’t spent the past 3 months worth of petty coins my treasury has given me for random spending, wanna go to the market?” The look of happiness that blossomed on Sokka’s face was everything to Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men and 3 guards made their way to said market, pockets filled with coppers and silvers to spend on anything their hearts fancied. Zuko watched as Sokka took in wide-eyed looks at anything and everything, nothing too common for him to just glance over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They purchased a round of fire flakes for them and the guards, enjoying their freedom of work and responsibilities. Zuko even wore just a plain tunic and pants, nothing to indicate his royal status except the guards who were with him, but they were “just his friends right after their shifts”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka dragged Zuko through many, many shops and to many, many stalls. It was in one particular weapons store that Zuko had a chance to think to himself. He watched Sokka weigh in between his hands, the difference between two different blades, and Zuko realized he never wanted to live another day without Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He already knew he had feelings for the strategist, but he thought it was just a budding schoolyard crush. Just something that formed because of Sokka being his friend and especially nice to him out of all of the Gaang. He wanted to drown in the endless seas that were Sokka’s eyes and know exactly what Sokka’s bed head looked like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t mention it though. Sokka had only ever dated women and never really showed an interest in men. Which was fine, totally fine, but maybe Zuko liked to dream about his arms wrapping around Sokka and holding him tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small group returned to the palace laden with too many parcels. They were able to get them all dumped onto a cart and taken to Sokka’s receiving room. They began unpacking some of the many new gifts when a certain Minister of Textile strode by the open door to the room and decided to pop his head in. He was shocked to find the Fire Lord sitting on the floor of an ambassador’s room, giving said ambassador a box to unwrap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on that night, after a dinner filled with politics, Sokka was walking back to his chambers when the plump man came to corner him. “Ah, minister, I hope to hear the rest of your reports tomorrow. It was very enlightening to learn about the production of different silk fabrics.” Sokka did his best to put on a happy face, but some people drew out the worst in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what you’re up to and I suggest you stop before the wrong person finds out and uses it to their advantage.” The round man almost spat in his face, the accusation thrown with a harsh tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I know what you mean.” Sokka was confused beyond recognition. What was he doing that warranted the use of blackmail?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Fire Lord may have the riches of centuries, but that doesn’t mean you can pressure him into buying you a whole market just for you to warm his bed later that day. Just end it before the royal coffers are dry or before you get hurt when he tires of you.” With that, the minister turned on his heel and made his way to the opposite end of the corridor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was never one to anger fast, it was always a slow build. Except when it pertained to those close to himself. When someone he loved was in any kind of harm, he turned into a saber-tooth moose lion whose cub had gone missing. He punched the red wall with all of his might, leaving a small dent in the wood, and stormed to the Fire Lord’s chambers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He approached and received a raised eyebrow from one of the guards. He knocked rather forcibly and waited a second before knocking again, he was about to go the third round when the door flew open to a disheveled look Zuko. “What’s happening? Was there an attempt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka pushed past his friend and into the room beyond. Zuko followed a moment later, closing the door after reassuring the guards that it would be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to tell the Minister of fucking textiles that he should shut his mouth. He’s spewing nonsense of you being some kind of-of -of sugar daddy.” Zuko dropped into a chair and watched as Sokka paced around his room, looking more and more frazzled. “He thinks you shower people with gifts and money and-and I don’t know, jewelry or clothes in exchange for sexual favors. And worst of all, he thinks I’m one of those people! I mean, that’s just pure ridiculousness!” Sokka ends his small rant with a shout, facing a shocked looking Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments pass with Sokka sucking in heavy breaths, somehow sounding like a ragged polar-bear dog. Zuko just stared at him, eyes as round as dishes, and rose without a word. A look of composure plastered itself on his face as he smoothed out a few wrinkles in his casual robe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am deeply sorry for the misunderstanding that is happening currently. I will speak to him and see that he does not spread this rumor. I am also sorry that you had to be thought of as intimate with me. I’m sure it was quite displeasing to hear that. Now if you can excuse yourself, I need to rest for tomorrow.” Zuko’s voice was set in his tone, his fake people-pleasing tone. Oh, no. Oh, on. Oh, no no no no no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka rushed forward to the retreating figure of Zuko and grabbed his wrist to spin him around. When Zuko turned, he was a look of shock that faded into thinly veiled anger. “Let go of me Sokka. I will take care of this tomorrow. Good Night.” Zuko tried to shake his arm out of Sokka’s grasp, but he held on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka felt the anxiety within him build and he swallowed thickly, feeling his rambling mode start to kick in. “That’s not what I mean! I swear. I just was insulted on your behalf because you don’t need gifts and money to get anyone into your bed. That’s crazy! It’s like he’s saying your stunning good looks and kind disposition wouldn’t get them in there already. Truly is a wonder how you don’t have people just throwing themselves at you! I would have if I thought I would even have a chance, I mean, you don’t need all the extra pomp and such to do me. To do anyone really! You can have anyone in the entire Fire Nation waiting in your room ready to call you Daddy. Maybe the Minister is jeal-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko brought his hand up and Sokka cut himself off, not realizing the full extent of his word vomit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, do you realize that you just said that you would throw yourself at me if you thought you stood a chance?” Zuko took a small step closer to his friend (?).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked down with embarrassment and started touching the tips of his two index fingers together, trying to distract himself from his racing heart. “Yeah, well, the thing is, and it’s totally okay for us to ignore this after the conversation, I don’t want anything to come in between us, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ikindahavebeeninlovewithyouforawhilenow.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sokka felt every nerve stand on end as he noticed Zuko moving his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko took Sokka’s chin in his hand, softly guiding Sokka’s gaze to his own. He kept his hand there as he spoke. “I’m in love with you too Sokka.” With that, he gilded Sokka’s face to his own, both men closing their eyes as their lips touched. Zuko released Sokka’s chin in favor of balling his fists into the front of Sokka’s tunic. The heat of Zuko’s lips were searing along with his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They broke apart for air, but neither of them wanted to open their eyes just in case the whole thing was a fever dream. But finally, they did and found the most beautiful sight either of them has seen. Zuko tilted forward to meet their lips again, hungry but gentle, trying to convey months and months of yearning and love and want into his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed forward, causing Sokka to walk backward towards Zuko’s bed. Zuko pinned Sokka to the foot post behind him, and wrapped his hand around the side of Sokka’s jaw, feeling the plain of cheek and neck that connected on either side. He couldn’t stop his body as he gently rutted against Sokka, but he stilled completely when he heard the responding moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He withdrew his mouth and looked Sokka in his eyes once more. “Does the offer still stand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sokka tried to connect their lips again but failed when Zuko pulled back a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to hear you say it Sokka, I need to know what you want.” Zuko let out a few plumes of smoke from his mouth, trying hard to restrain himself from devouring the other man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please touch me Zuko, we can figure out the rest later.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka’s voice was desperate and a bit whiny. Zuko brought himself to Sokka’s lips again and it was like the world faded around them. All that mattered was the man in front of him and everything they were going to be able to do together. He didn’t care about the Minister, he didn’t care that he was Fire Lord, he didn’t care about anything because he knew Sokka and him against the world was something that was unstoppable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He explored the plains of Sokka’s neck, kisses sprinkled with light bites made the water tribe warrior become undone, panting, and asking for more. Zuko couldn’t say no to him, so he snaked his hand to palm against the growing bulge behind the blue-dyed fabric. On a spur of the movement idea, Zuko tucked his hand inside and felt the hot hardened girth in his hand. Lazily he worked it out into the open, still suckling a dark mark onto Sokka’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each small moan Sokka released was music to Zuko’s ears and he wanted nothing more than to hear it till the end of time. He took a moment to lick his hand and gave Sokka that little extra bit of pleasure as he pumped slowly, watching as Sokka’s chest moved up and down faster, felt the pulse beneath his lips quicken. He savored the vibrations every time Sokka mumbled his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me. I want to see what I can do to you.” Zuko’s voice was rough and it was said against Sokka’s collarbone, hot lips trailing kisses along the sharp angles and hard muscles of Sokka’s neck and jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka wanted nothing more than to give in to Zuko, so when he finally felt the extra pressure and the beginning of his descent into madness, he didn’t try to stop it. Faster than he wanted, but just as sweet as ever, Sokka orgasmed with a gentleness of love but a fierceness of lust. His breath hitched on itself and he bit his lip as he pumped himself into Zuko’s hand, white coating his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was dazed, couldn’t think more than just the need to hold Zuko and sleep. He shifted himself and fell back onto the plush bed behind him, and couldn’t help the slice of shame that cut through him. He just did that, with Zuko, he embarrassed himself and made a mess and how was he going to deal with this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if Zuko could hear his thoughts, he wiped his hand on a blanket that didn’t matter and crawled into the bed with him. Zuko curled around Sokka and pulled the stunned man closer into himself. “I’m happy that you’re rambling got us here. I love you Sokka.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka felt a warmth spread through him and wrapped his arms around Zuko’s waist. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I actually had no time to type anything.  How are y'all doing? Tomorrow with my faithful A/B/O day. I hope I do it justice.  I will always be taking in requests for added kinks onto anything! If there is a scenario or dynamic y'all want to see, shoot me a comment and I'll see what I can do!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A/B/O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Background before you read!</p><p>Iroh became Fire Lord 20 years prior in this AU. Lu Ten is alive and Zuko’s mother never left the palace. Ozai is indeed still locked up due to his violent and homicidal tendencies, and he got dealt with before he could fully sink his claws into Azula’s psyche. I mean, she’s still a little bit of a bitch, but she’s not crazy and loves her family dearly. Zuko is third in line to the throne but is not expected to take it because Lu Ten has a wife that is pregnant.</p><p>Air Nation is growing due to the finding of a small town of air nation refugees and has been brought back to their temples after Iroh stopped the war. Aang still ran away and was still found by the siblings. Misses Gyatso, but is finding friends among the newer generations. Zuko has the scar cause duh. Water Tribe is a bit smaller than it should be but did not face some of the raids due to Iroh stopping them. Kya is alive. </p><p>I wanted to mention this stuff because I just had a brainstorm of world-building, but I didn’t want to mention too much in the fic cause then I would feel obligated to put details, but maybe I can make this into a stand-alone fic. BTW I picked the vagina and dick option. Ya know, for double the fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>okka was moving to the Earth Kingdom to become part of the embassy stationed there. As Prince of the Southern Water Tribe, he had been first in line to volunteer to be the face everyone would associate with the South Pole and all of its glory. The only thing that could sour Sokka’s mood was the memory of how his father and sister reacted when he told them he wanted to be the one to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-but you’re an omega.” Katara stuttered out. The moment it left her mouth, she knew she fucked up. Sokka’s face turned to steel and he stood from their small fire in the middle of their hut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow Katara, that’s rich to hear coming from someone who almost killed a ‘superior’ because he didn’t teach women waterbending moves. Didn’t know that me being an Omega would matter on my capability in doing this job. Thanks.” Sokka’s voice was dripping with anger and sarcasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stormed to his room and slumped on his bed, the furs around him reminding him of what he wanted. He’s been stuck in the South Pole all of his life and for once he had an actual chance to get out and see parts of the world that weren’t covered in snow, to live somewhere he can be free to dress in a sleeveless tunic or walk barefoot in the grass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour passed of Sokka being stuck in his head when he heard someone walk into his room and he felt his bed dip down. “You know, I don’t think Katara meant it as an insult when she brought up your second gender.” Kya’s words were soothing and she let out a calming scent. “I think she’s just worried. Omegas are so rare and we only have a few here. Plus it’s only the Alpha in her pushing the need to protect you. You’re a part of the pack she holds dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka sat up and let out an exasperated sigh. “I know she cares, but Omegas can still do stuff. I can fight and protect myself. I’ve been taking everything seriously, but I feel like she doesn’t take me seriously.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, you and I both know that she trusts you and believes in you. It was just a small lapse of judgment on her half. And besides. You guys have to make up. Your dad already sent off a letter for the Earth King to expect you soon.” Kya let out a small laugh along with her teasing tone. Sokka broke out into a wide grin and pumped his fists into the air with the news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shortly after, Sokka did indeed go talk to his sister and they hugged it out. Katara wrote a letter to Aang and convinced him to swing by and pick them both up, considering that he himself would be going to see the opening week of the new embassy. They flew for a little over 8 days before they landed in a small village just outside of the castle Sokka was soon to be living in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the time came for the three of them to head up and begin to meet everyone. The castle is so much more extravagant than they have ever hope. Green banners covered the walls with muted browns, and there were tapestries of all 4 nations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They came upon a small gathering in the main hall where the Earth King and a few others were talking. "Okay, everyone! Can I have your attention please?" The group quieted and turned their heads to the King. "It seems the Fire Nation ship will be docking later than expected, they have hit a small storm on the coast but should be here for dinner tonight! In the meantime, I will have my staff show you to your rooms."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a small woman in tan clothing came to Sokka’s right, she did not speak but she nodded her head and indicated for him to follow her. Shortly they arrived at his room and he was shocked that only one person would be living in a space so big. His bed didn’t even make up a tenth of the room, but it seemed to be able to fit 5 people comfortably in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walls were decorated with Water Tribe blues as well as Earth Kingdom greens, furs of all kinds were placed around the bed and sitting area, and it seemed his luggage was already placed within the closet and dresser, his sword from Piandao already resting upon a small table. He went to the adjacent water closet and found a fully functional bathing system with heated water. He was about to start living on the cusp of luxury and he loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few hours before dinner so he decided to spend his time bathing and practicing his forms. Clean and a bit sore from the forms he hasn’t practiced in weeks, he made his way to the formal dining hall for their introductory dinner. He had dressed in a sleeveless blue tunic along with form-fitting black pants, thankful for the mild weather of the Earth Kingdom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found himself in the room by following the ever-growing buzz of conversation. Just like everything else of the castle, the dining hall was just as extravagant and grand, colors of all four nations mingling and taking part in the decore. He found his sister and the avatar talking with the Northern Water Tribe ambassador and joined the small conversation. Only a few moments had passed until they were all told to take their seats and was showered with delicacies from each other the nations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sea prunes from the South, roasted Eel from the North, moon peaches from the Air Nomads, fire noodles from the Fire Nation, and even fried rice from the Earth Kingdom along with so much more. Sokka was in the middle of burning his mouth to the amusement of Katara when the double doors opened to a solitary man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was dressed in the deep reds and glittering golds of the Fire Nation and seemed to have yet been able to change out of his traveling wear, his outer robe fluttering behind him as he walked. All chatter in the room unexpectedly stopped as he strode forward. He had long inky black hair, and high cheekbones, but what stood out was the alarmingly red scar that set itself over the pale skin of the left side of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for the later arrival, it seems monsoon season started early this year.” He spoke to the room with a loud but not booming voice, as if he knew exactly how to speak to such a crowd. Everyone’s voice slowly rose in volume again, resuming their conversation from before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way to one of the only vacant seats in the room, which just so happened to be right next to Sokka. Alpha, ugh. Sokka was not prepared for the pageantry many Alpha’s adopted as a personality. He sat and immediately Sokka was ambushed with the scent of citrus and jasmine, he looked around at the food in front of himself and found nothing that could be the culprit. He gave a side-eye glance to the Fire Nation man and figured he could be the only reason for such a change of smell in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sifu hotman!” Aang yelled in excitement. “Guys, guys, this is Zuko! He taught me fire bending when I went to the Fire Nation.” Zuko gave the younger man a look that Sokka couldn’t decipher but he thought it could be seen as a mix of mild annoyance and deep fondness for the young air bender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you scenting the room?” Ever the one to not mince words, Sokka spoke bluntly and clearly to the newcomer. Katara looked up from her roasted pig-cow wide-eyed and she watched the scene unfolded before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Fire Nation man stopped his procurement of food and looked at Sokka. “I wished we could have exchanged pleasantries before such accusations. No, I am not scenting the room, how rude do you believe me to be? I was raised on the understanding not to scent a room with people I don’t know and with a room filled so large as this. If anything, I could ask you the same.” His voice was dark and raspy and he resumed scooping white rice onto his plate before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why do I smell citrus and jasmine with nothing like it at this table?” Sokka was not giving up without knowing. Releasing one’s scent in a situation like this was considered rude since it could get mingled with so many other scents and mess with one’s nose for hours if not days. He would hate to find out someone forgone that basic etiquette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara elbowed her brother harshly. “Sokka, what in the Spirit’s names are you talking about. I don’t smell anything like that and I’m sitting right next to you. Now stop being rude.” The man gave Katara a look of appreciation and Sokka sunk a bit into his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear I smell it though!” Sokka was still in his defensive mode, not wanting to be seen as a weak Omega who’s just paranoid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s any consolation, I can’t seem to smell anything other than salt and clean linen,” Zuko spoke causing Katara to choke on her water and Aang started patting her back. She knew Sokka’s natural sent was the sea and fresh clothes. How could Zuko smell him without his consciously giving anything out? Sokka kind of hated how nonchalant the man was being with the whole situation, but he guessed he was grateful that the Alpha before him wasn’t making a big deal about being accused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scarred man held out his hand to Sokka to shake, “I am Prince Zuko. I hope we can get past this and hopefully get along.” Sullenly, Sokka shook his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day was an off day for everyone and Sokka wanted nothing more than to forget the embarrassing scene he caused with one of his new co-workers. He woke up relatively early for himself and decided to find a work out room to practice with his sword some more. He dressed lightly in thin pants but remained shirtless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked a maid where he could practice and was led to a few different combat rooms, each designed for different purposes. One for each element and one for basic weapons. He made a mental note to show Katara later so that she could practice as well. He made his way into the basic weapons room, only to find Zuko from last night. He was covered in sweat and obviously been there for a few hours already, and he was holding a sword in each of his hands. Twin Dao swords. Interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped mid-way through a kata when he heard the door open. Sokka could tell that Zuko was struggling a bit to control his breathing. “Good Morning Sokka. I was just about to leave, you can have the room to yourself.” Zuko swooped down and grabbed a small towel to wipe off his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka couldn’t help the words spilling from his mouth. “Why don’t you spar with me? I haven’t met many others that know who to use a sword, it’ll be a nice chance to practice.” Sokka tossed his sheath to the side, weighting the space sword in front of himself in a challenge. Zuko paused his brief cleaning to peak at Sokka over his cloth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and dropped the cloth back onto the floor. “I’m not sure how much of a good idea that is, but it’s your defeat.” He swiped his swords from the floor and got into position. Both Sokka and Zuko circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Eventually, Sokka surged forward to swipe a slice on Zuko’s left side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? Because I’m an omega?” Sokka felt a white-hot fury grow within him, he hated being underestimated for his status. Zuko blocked his swing with both of his dao, a sharp metallic noise rang through the room. Zuko then spun on his heel and kicked one of Sokka’s legs out from under him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tucked and rolled, leaping back into a standing position, swinging his sword up and narrowly missing hitting Zuko’s right hand. Zuko leaped back and brought his dao in an x shape to catch Sokka on his strike down, each man struggling with all of his strength to get the other to yield. “That’s not what I meant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a grunt, Zuko pushed up and the force caused Sokka’s sword to get tossed from his hands. Not one to give up on a fight, Sokka spun and sent an elbow into Zuko’s stomach, causing him to double over. “Then what did you mean by it?” Sokka grunted as he pulled one of Zuko’s swords out of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did not slow as he kicked out and his foot connected to Zuko’s other hand, dislodging his remaining sword. Sokka deftly caught it and tackled Zuko to the padded floor. Using his own dao against him, Sokka crossed the blades like they were early, but this time in front of Zuko’s throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men were panting from a battle well fought that they didn’t notice Sokka straddling Zuko in a precarious way. Still breathless, Zuko spoke again. “I just didn’t think the Southern Tribe had many warriors that trained with a sword, I thought it was mainly spearing there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka seemed to notice then how close he was with the Alpha and rolled off. “I left for a bit to train under a master named Piandao.” He stood and placed the swords onto the floor. Sokka held out his hand to Zuko, not expecting him to actually take it, but to his surprise, he did and Sokka helped the paler man to stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Small world, huh? I trained under him as well as a child.” Zuko grabbed his swords and Sokka did as well. The two men made their way out into the hall. Slowly they walked to the residential side of the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would a firebender train with swords, aren’t you a weapon already?” Sokka hated how he spoke before thinking most of the time. Zuko’s back became straighter in his uneasiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, I wasn’t the best of benders as a kid. I developed my flame later than most children and many even thought I wouldn’t be a bender at all. Then one day, almost 3 years after when I should have made my first sparks, I awoke in the middle of the night and got scared of the darkness in my room and produced a small flame. I started my lessons not long after that.” The two men rounded a corner and nodded to some passing maids, them giggling at the shirtless figures before them. Zuko continued once they were out of ear range. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My sister Azula was the prodigy and is one of the most powerful fire benders that I’ve ever seen, even as a child. Every time we would practice together, I would get my ass handed to me. I just wanted something I could be better than her at, so I chose to start studying with my dao. Out of all of the weapons within the room, I could have chosen from it was as if they called to me.” Zuko glanced down at the swords in his hands. “I actually did get good at them, better than anything the palace tutors could teach me so they sent me to Piandao for further study. I am grateful for him because I’m not sure if I could have had the confidence to continue with weapons </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>fire bending without his encouragement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked at the man in a new light. An Alpha, not being the best of benders. Such a thing was unheard of. They were already supposed to be better than anyone else in strength and ability. Somehow without Sokka realizing, they made it to his chamber doors. They stopped and Sokka didn’t know what to say to Zuko. The choice was taken from him though when Zuko began talking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I want you to know that I’ve never thought of Omegas as weak and incapable. My friend Mai could slice me with 20 knives before I could even mutter anything about her being an ‘inferior’. Maybe one day you could meet her, I think you two would get along.” With that Zuko left Sokka there, standing dumbly in the middle of the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week passed and Sokka still could not get Zuko out of his mind, all he can think about his acceptance of Sokka. At this point, Katara and Aang had left and Sokka knew no one too well to interact with outside of meetings, so Sokka decided to take a walk through some of the gardens that they had on the property. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From what Sokka understood is that the Earth King wanted a residence that every nation could find something akin to their home and Sokka was curious as to what they had for the South Pole. Leisurely Sokka made his way through the gardens and he found a familiar figure sitting by a pond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was dressed in some casual robes while he fed small pieces of bread to the turtleducks swimming before him. The closer Sokka came to behind Zuko, the clearer he heard the man speaking to the creatures. “Now I don’t want you guys to fight over this bread. I can always come back with more food. I can bring grapes and sliced moon peaches. Would you like that?” Sokka smiled at the slight baby voice and the responding quacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped forward some more and Zuko turned to the noise of steps. The grin that spread on Zuko’s face hit a cord within Sokka. Something within his heart. “Ah, good morning Ambassador Sokka. I hope you are finding this garden as enjoyable as I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka sat beside him and waggled his finger towards some of the smaller turtleducks. “I am now, I’m not sure how I am supposed to become friends with anyone here. Everyone around my age is either a staff member or gone.” Sokka let out a hiss when he was bitten by a particularly snappy turtleduck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave a full belly laugh and Sokka had to stop himself from thinking it was the most beautiful noise he ever heard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get a grip. You barely know this man. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I should have warned you about that one. She’s a bit mean.” Zuko tossed some more pieces of bread into the water, watching it almost instantaneously get eaten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and I can become friends. I think I am only a year or two older than you, and it seems we have at least a few things in common.” Zuko suggested. He repositioned himself to sit facing Sokka and held out a piece of bread for him. “Friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka grabbed the peace offering and answered. “Friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka took a moment to look over Zuko. He took inventory of the way his hair fell into his eyes, of the pink blush that was almost permanent on his face. Not for the first time, Sokka studied the rough scar over Zuko’s eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that we’re friends. Can I ask a personal question?” Sokka spoke, but this time he knew exactly what he was saying before he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I wasn’t scenting the first day you met me. I swear.” Zuko laughed, the unease within Sokka dissipating for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka let out a sharp laugh. “No, no. that’s not what I wanted to ask. How, um, did you get your scar?” His gaze dropped to his hands, already somehow knowing the answer was an unsavory one. Rethinking his choice, Sokka tried to erase what he said. “Actually, you don’t have to tell me. I realize some things are better left unsaid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko mechanically continued to give the turtleducks bread, mulling over what to say. “For some reason, I want to tell you what happened. Something in me just </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusts</span>
  </em>
  <span> you already, even after such a short time of knowing you. I’m sure that you know that the Fire Lord is named Iroh, well contrary to what many people think, he isn’t my father.” Sokka thought back to all of his lessons of the other ruling families and just then he realized that he never questioned the lineage of the Fire Nation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He actually had a younger brother named Ozai, my father. Ozai was everything my Uncle wasn’t. While Iroh is kind and understanding, Ozai is harsh and expecting. One day I joined in on a meeting with some foreign dignitaries and instead of choosing to sit by Ozai, I chose Iroh. He saw that as an ultimate form of disrespect considering all his life, people had chosen Iroh instead of him.” Sokka noticed Zuko’s hands begin to shake. Unconsciously he slipped his fingers through Zuko’s, offering what comfort he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, who wouldn’t? Ozai was a monster to his family. He mistreated his wife, he was overly critical of me, and although Azula was his favorite, he still overworked her in her bending. Behind closed doors, there was abuse that no one knew about. I guess sitting by Uncle that day pushed him farther to insanity. Later on that night, in our own wing of the palace, he called me into his office.” A single tear rolled down his from his undamaged eye. Slowly, Sokka reached forward with his free hand and wiped away the offending tear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew I was going to get a scolding but I didn’t know how unhinged he had become. I walked into his office to find him in his chair, hair a mess and eyes almost red with fury. He rose from his seat and spoke while he made his way to me. He said ‘I have dealt with too much of your insolence, I am sick of your behavior and you need to learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher.’” Zuko looked up into Sokka’s eyes, pain from the memory evident on his face. Sokka couldn’t help his Omega instincts to comfort and he pulled Zuko into a fierce hug, holding him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was warm against his neck and Sokka let out some comforting scents, hoping to ease Zuko a bit. “He called fire to his hand and pressed into my face. I screamed and screamed but the heat didn’t let up. I’m not sure what happened next, but I awoke the next day in the palace infirmary and my mother was there. She told me Ozai was gone and he was never coming back. I didn’t learn until years later that he was imprisoned and executed for his actions.” Sokka felt the tears soak into his tunic but he didn’t have the will to care. All he wanted was to hold Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another month passed and the two men found themselves with each other more often than not. If someone needed to find one, they were such to find the other as well. They would spar almost daily before meetings and would take tea together in the evenings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During meetings, they were constantly glancing at each other or making faces when a stuffy noble said something. They didn’t speak of how close they became after that faithful day by the pond and Sokka was glad of it. He hoped that not putting a name on it will let their companionship continue without any awkwardness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka sometimes thought back on that day though. He thought about their hug and how perfectly they fit with each other. He thought about the rough callouses of Zuko’s hands and of the lingering smell of citrus Sokka had on his clothes as he returned to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka and Zuko met for their tea after a day of trade discussions, a little later than normal and the setting sun was showering both men in a warm orange glow. Sokka was watching admittedly as an animated Zuko spoke of an argument he and his sister had through letters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear, she says things just to get under my skin and she knows just what to say to get there.” Zuko munched on exotic mango fruit, a drop of juice making its way out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But isn’t that what little sisters are for? I know Katara is positively bored at home without me to torment.” Sokka reached forward and wiped the juice away with his thumb, bringing said thumb back to his mouth and tasted the sweet nectar. Again, not realizing his action before it was done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked at Sokka and paused his eating. The air between them becoming a pregnant pause. Sokka gazed at Zuko and loved the way the sunset was sparkling into Zuko’s eyes. The gold shining with the dimming light. Sokka took a moment to himself and thought about Zuko and he wanted him. He needed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their gazes met and Sokka’s hold within himself broke as he reached forward to pull Zuko to him. Slowly, hesitantly Zuko allowed himself to lean forward and their lips became achingly close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me no,” Sokka whispered, hot breath washing over Zuko’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Zuko whispered back, closing his eyes to the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka pulled Zuko that last inch and their lips met. It was soft and tender, and Zuko’s lips were soft against Sokka’s. Sokka flicked his tongue over Zuko’s bottom lip, a small question in it. In answer Zuko pushed forward more, deepening the kiss as he opened his mouth. It was nothing like Sokka had ever experienced before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taste of the two men mixed together and it intoxicated Sokka. He couldn’t tell where he ended and where Zuko started. He didn’t know the full extent of what he wanted from Zuko, but he knew he wanted more, more, more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka let out a weak moan when Zuko’s fingers found their way into his hair and when Zuko angled Sokka’s head up, allowing Zuko full access to his neck. Gradually, Zuko kissed the exposed skin of Sokka’s neck and lightly ran his teeth over Sokka’s unmarked mating gland causing the Omega to pull the Alpha closer, desperately wanting what came with Zuko’s mouth and Sokka’s gland.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko pulled back, breath erratic and voice wretched. “I can’t give you that yet. I want you to know for sure if that’s something you want from me.” Somewhere in Sokka’s muddled mind, he knew Zuko was right.  Mating bites bound two people together for life, two souls connecting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rested his forehead against Zuko’s and took a deep and shaky breath. “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the next few weeks, everyone in the castle learned of Sokka’s and Zuko’s relationship. Sokka didn’t necessarily want to hide it, but he wished things were a bit more laid back. He couldn’t get his wish though unless Zuko stopped growling at every Alpha that happened to look or even breathe by Sokka. On multiple occasions, Sokka had to smack Zuko to get him to stop glaring at others in the dining hall. Thankfully he was perfectly reserved and behaved correctly during meetings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two spent all of their free time together. They would find themselves in storage closets kissing and groping. Sokka found that his new favorite game was ‘how debauched can he make Zuko look before a meeting’. They still sparred and took their tea together, but this time around, each activity was filled with raunchy innuendos and causal scenting of each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka found he loved the mingling of their scents. It became the smell of familiarity and happiness to Sokka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost two months after the beginning of their relationship, Sokka woke up and felt the unnatural heat creep up his neck and a dizzying thought came to fruition. Sokka’s heat was about to start. Fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sent word to the other ambassadors and to the council staff to inform he won’t be at meetings for the next week and received word that all meetings have been pushed back until Sokka was feeling better. Sokka began making his nest, taking all of his blankets and pillows to his walk-in closet, wanting somewhere closed off and intimate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the floor in there was covered with everything from his bed and he began piling his clothes onto the floor as well. Once he had everything to his liking he laid down and before he could mentally prepare himself for the next week, a lightbulb went off in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could make his nest that much better if he had something with Zuko’s scent on it too! Gingerly and quietly he made his way to Zuko’s chambers, not wanting the staff or other ambassadors to see him in such an indelicate state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At what seemed like an exhausting journey, he made his way to fire bender’s door. Before he could even knock, the door swung open and Zuko pulled Sokka into the room, slamming the door back to being closed. Sokka was clutched tightly to Zuko’s chest and felt the deep vibrations of his voice as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka! What are you doing out of your rooms?! You don’t know who might find you out there and take advantage of you. There are so many Alphas here and I don’t trust any of them to resist the sweet smell coming from you.” Zuko pushed Sokka to arm’s length to give him a quick glance over, making sure nothing on Sokka was harmed. “A lot of Alphas will just give in. Not many will behave themselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka began to shake at the thought. Zuko took notice and hugged the weakened Omega. “I just wanted to get a blanket or a shirt from you. Something with your scent…” Sokka felt the sharp inhale of breath that Zuko took and his voice was the only thing keeping Sokka afloat from his heat ridden brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want my scent a part of your nest?” An Omega’s heat nest was sacred, a safe haven for them. For Sokka to want anything of Zuko’s in there with him… The stupid Alpha pride within himself rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well duh, I’ve kinda been in love with you for a while now dummy. Of course, I want something of yours.” Sokka’s flippant confession rocked through Zuko’s body and he cupped a hand on Sokka’s jaw, bringing the Omega’s eyes to meet his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been in love with you too, Sokka. Let’s go pick out some stuff for you.” Zuko led the smaller man to his closet and allowed him free range of anything in there, and Zuko was only a little hesitant when Sokka picked out some of Zuko’s workout clothing from the day before. “Are you sure you want those dirty clothes? I have some clean and soft robes over here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shook his head and clutched the sweat heavy tunic and pants to his chest. “All of your clothes have the smell of the soap they have here to wash, I want something that’s all you.” Sokka brushed past Zuko and made his way to the large bed. He sniffed for a few seconds and found a small blanket and pillow that Zuko used to cuddle with sometimes at night when his arms needed to wrap around something and Sokka wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found everything I need.” Sokka walked past the dazed Alpha again and made his way to the door to leave. Before Sokka could say no, Zuko insisted on accompanying him to his room, just in case. Sokka would never admit it, but he felt 10 times safer with Zuko around in a time like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk was riddled with Zuko’s growls and a few of Sokka’s whimpers, each done without the consent of the owner. They found Sokka’s room and as Zuko turned to go, he felt a weak hand wrap around his wrist. He turned to find Sokka’s wide eyes staring into his soul. “Do you think… you could stay with me… for my heat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question almost knocked Zuko off of his feet. “Sokka… I know I kept myself under control while you were in my room and while we walked here, but you haven’t even fully started your heat yet. I can’t guarantee my behavior while you’re in the thick of it. I don’t want to put you in any sort of danger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what I’m asking Zuko.” The steel in Sokka’s voice surprised both of the men. “I wanted this since the first day… and I’m ready for us.” Sokka leaned in close, his voice barely more than a whisper. “I’m ready for you Alpha. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In one swoop, Zuko had Sokka tucked into his arms, carrying Sokka bridal style towards the bed. Sokka shook his head and pointed to the closet. Once Zuko finally found his way to the closet, he was breathing in deeply the strong smell of everything Sokka. The paler man set his almost mate down onto the nest so he could straighten up parts to put Zuko’s clothes and bedding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko laid down and pulled Sokka close, their scents joining once again in the small room. Days passed with minimal disturbances. Sokka could vaguely remember Zuko bringing him food and water and reminding him he needed to use the restroom once in a while. On the third day, Sokka’s head got too cloudy to think and soon the heat became unbearable. He’s not sure how long they were in there before Sokka began removing his clothing, needing any and all relief he could find. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko murmured soft encouragements to Sokka, telling him he was dealing with the heat beautifully and that Sokka was the most amazing view Zuko ever had the pleasure of seeing. Sokka smelled a change in the air though, something darker and thicker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through hooded eyes, Sokka looked up into Zuko’s face and was met with something fierce. “Zu-Zuko, are you going into your rut?” Sokka smoothed back the chunks of hair that were plastered to Zuko’s forehead with sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko let out a moan so guttural that Sokka was sure he was in a rut. “I think the strong smell of your heat caused me to, babe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Sokka wasn’t listening anymore, he moved like a man with a mission, he forcibly removed Zuko’s sweat laden clothes from his body, given small help by the affected man. Sokka never was one to fill the stereotypical role of an Omega and he started suckling along Zuko’s neck, taking control of the situation. “I need you Zuko. I need you now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko grabbed Sokka’s wrists and rolled them over, Zuko pinning Sokka below him and he saw fire behind the Alpha’s eyes. “I’ll take care of you, baby. I will, I promise, but I need to know again. Do you really want this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka almost cried at how great of an Alpha he found. All of his life he had that undercurrent of fear of being mated to an Alpha that didn’t truly care about him, that would only use him for his body and his status. But he found an Alpha that cared for him, one that stopped himself in his own rut from an Omega going through his heat. “I want this more than anything else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko huffed a relieved breath and their lips met, two mouths fighting for dominance, but Sokka willingly gave it up. For once in his life, he was going to give up control. Zuko lowered his body onto Sokka’s, hips meeting hips and the plains of their torsos sticky from sweat against each other. Sokka could feel the slick in between his legs gush from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Removing one of his hands, Zuko found his way to in between Sokka’s legs, feeling the waiting cunt there. Zuko trailed kisses along Sokka’s throat and over his chest. He stopped for a moment and felt the beating heart below his lips, and licked at the perked up nipple there. Sokka arched his back, wanting more all too soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko took his time with him though, he twisted one nipple while the other was circled with his tongue, causing the darker man to squirm below him. Zuko paid reverence to the expanse of stomach Sokka had, licking along with the slightly defined muscles there and left a kiss just above Sokka’s hip bone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko had made his way to Sokka’s center and took an exploratory lick of the slick on his thigh. Sokka moaned at how close Zuko was to where he wanted him, bucking his hips in hope of getting him there faster. Zuko pushed his hips back down and tutted. “Such a naughty boy. We need to take our time with this. I don’t want to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave a broad lick along Sokka’s cunt, and trailed his tongue all the way to the tip of his dick. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sokka was not quiet with his pleasure and Zuko wouldn’t want it any other way. Zuko bent back down and flicked his tongue in and out Sokka, licking at as much slick as he could. Sokka moaned and clutched onto the bedding below him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly Zuko inserted a finger to help open Sokka up and was rewarded with Sokka moving his hips up and down, fucking himself on Zuko’s finger. Sokka thread one hand of fingers into Zuko’s hair and pulled him back into him. He gave a broad lick as he inserted a second finger, scissoring Sokka wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka was getting close and he needed this orgasm. He needed it so bad. Zuko could sense how close he was and removed his fingers. He wrapped his hand around Sokka’s dick, using his slick as lube as he stroked him. Zuko then kissed the side of Sokka’s thigh and began pumping Sokka harder. He dived back down as he heard Sokka almost yell his name. One more flick of his tongue was all that was needed as Zuko felt Sokka spasm in his hand and for more slick to start running down his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko couldn’t hold himself back much longer, his dick growing achingly hard as he ravished Sokka. He brought himself face to face with the Omega again and kissed him deeply. Sokka could taste himself on Zuko’s lips and the thought caused him to open his legs farther. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Need your knot Alpha, please.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko hissed as if in pain and ground his hips against Sokka’s. “You’re going to be the death of me sweetheart.” He sat on his haunches and palmed his hardened length, the tip aligning with Sokka’s leaking hole. Carefully Zuko slid the tip in and Sokka threw his head back against his pillow, getting lost in the new sensations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko slid in about halfway and stopped, allowing Sokka to open up more before he pulled out and started to thrust gently, waiting to loosen Sokka up a bit more. Sokka reached up and grabbed Zuko on either side of his face, slightly squishing his cheeks together. “If you don’t fuck me like you hate me right fucking now. I will go out there and find another Alpha that will.” That was the clearest and most coherent sentence Sokka had said in days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko knew he was bluffing, right? He couldn’t risk it though, he bent his head down and growled into Sokka’s ear. “No other Alpha is going to be able to do this to you besides me. You’re mine just as I am yours.” With that Zuko thrust hard and fast, causing Sokka to yell out in surprise. Zuko set a bruise inducing pace. Racking Sokka’s body so rough that Sokka was holding onto Zuko’s shoulders for dear life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words Sokka said caused such a stir in Zuko that the normally composed man began to ramble and murmur what seemed like nonsense into Sokka’s ear, but Sokka knew they were promises he was making. Zuko slowed his pummeling bit by bit to a stop and with the strength of ten men he lifted Sokka into his lap and continued his pounding from the new angle, hitting Sokka’s g-spot with each hit. Sokka felt Zuko’s knot begin to grow in size, and it became hard to fully be on Zuko, but soon the knot moved and Zuko pulled Sokka down, and it slipped into Sokka. He threw his head back in ecstasy. Each push into Sokka caused it to rub lewdly along his walls, pulling out small cries with each pound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so close Zuko, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” With that Zuko bared his neck to the Omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark me. I want you to go first.” Sokka began to cry, emotion and sensations overwhelming him. Alpha’s were always the ones making the first mark, sometimes never giving one from their mate. Zuko truly meant it when he said he was as much Sokka’s as Sokka was his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One more thrust and Sokka orgasmed again, clenching around Zuko. He closed the remaining distance between the two and mouthed around Zuko’s neck, finding his scent gland. The next thrust gave Sokka so much pleasure that he had a vise-like grip on Zuko’s other shoulder. Finally, he bit hard and tasted the sweet blood that came from the wound. He took a few more thrusts before he pulled back and licked at the bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was not far behind his love and when his knot erupted, hot fluid filling Sokka, he bit into the Omega with a gentleness he wasn’t expecting and caused Sokka to orgasm for the third time. The knot rooted Zuko to Sokka and the two laid down in </span>
  <em>
    <span>their nest. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They clutched onto each other as if the other was a life preserver, their breath mingling between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mate.” Sokka buried his head into Zuko’s neck, feeling safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mate.” Zuko tightened his hold of Sokka as he rocked their hips together, slowly defusing the knot. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys. I gave so much plot. I just love love ya know? Please please tell me how y'all feel, this is the first time I have written anything in that type of universe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Werewolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka was walking home in the dark, and he hated it. The only thing that made him feel just an itty bitty bit better was the fact that it was a full moon and the extra light from it helped him see better in the dimly lit street. He knew he never should have agreed to take a later shift at the Jasmine Dragon though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was a bit scared when it was that late at night since he didn’t live in the best of neighborhoods. Slowly but surely he kept walking to his apartment, hoping he could just make it home in time to get to sleep at a decent hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Sokka heard some rough laughs coming from his right, and when he looked over, he saw 4 thuggish looking guys making their way towards him. Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you all alone out here tough guy?” One of the guys spoke, his voice set in a high mocking tone. The other members of the group slowly fanned out to circle him, and he found himself trapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We only want your money, we’ll even let you keep your other stuff.” Another one spoke up, behind Sokka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was nervous, anxiety washing over him as he rummaged around his backpack for his wallet. He searched and searched but he couldn’t find it. Shaking, he looked up at his assailants and he realized he was in danger. “I don’t have it… I must have left it at my sister’s.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright guys, you know the drill.” Another one spoke, this time to Sokka’s left. Sokka was just about to try to run and make a break for it when he heard a large deep growl. Suddenly one of the thugs was tackled and bitten by a huge black dog. The dog was slashed at with a knife and Sokka heard it give out a high-pitched whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group was rushing away, muttering things about it not being worth the effort and they’ll come back again another night, but Sokka could only see the injured dog on the sidewalk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How the fuck do I get myself into these situations? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Without thinking much, Sokka scooped up the animal as well as he could and ran the last few blocks home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fumbling with his keys, he finally got the door open and brought the bleeding pup to his couch. Sokka searched all through the fur and found a kinda deep wound on its side. He prayed to every spirit that from all the times’ Katara patched him up, he remembered something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. Sokka grabbed his electric razor and shaved a few pieces around the wound.  Thankfully he had a few butterfly bandages and liquid stitches. 20 minutes and a lot of patience later, he had the 7-inch slash closed and an unconscious pupper on his couch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Welp, either it’s violent and wanted to hurt people or it protected me tonight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was full of rash decisions and misguided goodwill, so he placed a bowl of water and some leftover tater tots on the floor by the couch and left. He had the lightbulb to lock his bedroom door though. Sokka changed into some plain black basketball shorts and an old faded blue tank top. He jumped into bed where he slowly and fitfully fell into a nightmare riddled slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka awoke to 80s zombie movie noises. Groans and grunts of pain were emitting from the living room and for a moment, he thought the thugs came back and the dog protected him again. But they couldn’t possibly know where he lived.  He grabbed his old hockey stick from high school and tentatively took a peek through a crack in his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw nothing and with one foot, he scooted halfway out and realized the groans seemed to be coming from only one person. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Were the other ones dead?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Still clutching the hockey stick, he walked into his living room and saw… a pale naked man, clutching his side on his couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding some confidence that he definitely didn’t have, Sokka spoke. “Wh- who are you?” The man flinched away from him, eyes wide and hand trembling against his waist. Only then did Sokka notice the bandages on him. And they looked really familiar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t freak out.” The very naked man said, pain mixing with the rasp in his voice, causing something strangled to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FReaK oUT? Why WOUld I freAK Out?” Sokka squeaked out. He noticed he was still grasping the stick for dear life and let his arms relax just a bit before he caused himself needless strain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m about to say something very ridiculous and I need your help.” Black straight hair blocked half of the man’s face and the rest fell down his back, its length baffled Sokka for a split second. He guessed he took too long to answer because Mr. Naked spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m that wolf you saw last night and I’m very thankful for the patch job you gave me, but I’m like five seconds from passing out from pain and I would really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>appreciate something for it.” Just as he finished his run-on sentence, he hissed from the effort and fell back onto the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It finally clicked in Sokka’s head that he needed Tylenol and he rushed to the bathroom. Soon he came back with a small bottle and some water in a random water bottle he found on the way back. Trying oh so hard not to look south, Sokka nears the man again and helps him take the meds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” the man was just lounging now, as if he wasn’t stark naked and in a foreign place. His skin was red on his face and his shoulders, almost like he was blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka stepped back and stood awkwardly in his own home. “So um, can we backtrack to the part of the morning where you said you were a wolf…?” Sokka slowly came up to the couch again and sat on the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah well, I guess this was going to come up.” Thankfully he covered himself with one of the random blankets Sokka had draped over the back on the couch. “Well, long story short, I am Zuko and I’m a werewolf and I was actually on my way to do some full moon, uh, coupling last night when I came upon you in trouble.” Zuko shrugged. “I guess instincts kicked.” Sokka began noticing other things about Zuko. His pupils were blown wide and his mouth hung open very minutely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was too much information for Sokka to process at one time. He sat there for a moment and wondered to himself. Werewolves were real, full moon coupling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was saved by a fucking werewolf.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I think I can get around the werewolf thing, cause who wouldn’t want to know they had Jacob in their living room, but the coupling part. Is there a werewolf orgy I need to avoid at all costs?” Sokka couldn’t help making a joke about the situation, it was an unhealthy coping mechanism but at least he wasn’t doing drugs, ya know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time all morning, Zuko looked uncomfortable and a bit walled off. “No. People that are cursed with being a werewolf go through periods of intense primal mood swings near full moons. It’s mainly anger, hunger, or sexual gratification. It’ll usually plague us for a day or two before and after the full moon.” As if on cue, Zuko’s breath was getting heavier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Mine just so happens to be sexual this time.” He shrugged and crossed his legs under him, and seemed to be slowly stroking himself under the blanket. “And I should be going before I end up doing something to you that I would regret.” Zuko rose, as bare as the day he was born, cock at half-mast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling the embarrassment seep through him already, Sokka lunged and blocked the front door with his body. “You can’t go out there naked! My neighbors will think so many bad things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko stood there stunned and threw his arms up in frustration. “I’m sorry, but I need to go stick my dick in something right now or I feel like I’m going to combust!” He made his way back to the door and tried to physically pick up Sokka and move him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka reached out a hand and gripped Zuko’s almost fully hardened cock. “Look, maybe we can work something out. I don’t want my neighbors to think I have random naked strangers coming from my apartment.” Their eyes were locked onto each other’s, and Sokka had to look up just a bit to do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you kind of do.” Zuko’s voice was darker than before, turning from hot chocolate to 98% cacao. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, with his hand around Zuko, Sokka began pumping it. “It’s been a while since I’ve had some action, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> need some action.” Sokka rose on his tippy toes to whisper in Zuko’s ear. “Let me take care of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was not fully ready for the change in the atmosphere. Just a few minutes ago, Sokka was a fumbling and scared human and now he was trying to seduce a whole ass werewolf. But his instincts took him over before he could fully think it through. With a growl, Zuko backed Sokka against the door and captured Sokka’s mouth with his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lips clashed with teeth and it was messy. A few minutes passed and they found a rhythm they liked with each other. Zuko was harsh and unforgiving in the way he wanted to devour Sokka, but Sokka forced him to slow down and to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko found a tongue invading his mouth and he moaned at the newfound sensation from Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rutted against Sokka and hated how overdressed Sokka was. Sokka wrapped his arms around his shoulders as Zuko tugged at the hem of the shorts in front of him. Not needing more convincing, Sokka broke the kiss and pulled his shorts off, thankful for the one time he went to sleep without underwear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Sokka pushed Zuko back towards the couch until his legs hit the edge and he fell back, pulling the darker man down into his lap. Sokka could feel the raw hot arousal slotting between his cheeks, ready for the main dish already. “No, not yet. Prep me first.” Sokka had a commanding tone in his voice, and Zuko obeyed like the good dog he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko reached up and slotted two fingers into Sokka’s open mouth, moaning at the wet heat surrounding him. Sokka ran his tongue along with the fingers and suckled on them. Zuko almost painfully took his fingers away but gladly used the saliva as he circled his middle finger around the ring of muscle waiting for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sank himself to his last knuckle and the small huff of pleasure Sokka muttered went straight to his dick. Each intrusion into Sokka made small keening sounds emerge. With his other hand, Zuko grabbed the bottom of Sokka’s shirt and brought it to Sokka’s lips. “Hold this for me, sweetheart.” Sokka opened his mouth and bit down on his shirt, exposing his chest to Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One hand worked itself opening Sokka as the other came around to his lower back as he pulled Sokka closer, mouth attaching to Sokka’s nipple. He added another finger as Sokka threw his head, hoping to drown out the rest of the world. Zuko was relentless with energy and Sokka was glad he was bottoming if Zuko had this much vigor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a gasp, another finger came to join and the three stretched Sokka far, filling him with more and more need. He pointed to the small box tucked between the wall and the couch, and Zuko found a large bottle of lube within. He looked up at Sokka in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that look, I can cast Pornhub onto my TV and it’s amazing.” Sokka tried to sound serious and tough, but his body betrayed him as he whimpered when Zuko removed his fingers. Sokka braced himself against Zuko as he slid into him, inch by inch. Too slow for Sokka’s liking, Zuko was finally in all of the way to the hilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my turn now.” Sokka loved taking control while on top like this. He could do whatever he wanted and was still able to see the way guys became undone below him. Methodically he ground his hips back and forth a few times to get a full feel of Zuko within him. With all of his might, he lifted himself and sank down hard, both men letting out rough gasps together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko kept on hand on Sokka’s waist to help balance him and the other held one of Sokka hand’s, finger intertwined and clutching hard. Sokka bounced on Zuko, strong thighs helping him spear himself repeatedly into bliss. Zuko’s eyes were intense and didn’t leave Sokka once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka liked being watched almost as much as he liked watching. With his free hand, Sokka used it to lean onto Zuko’s chest and get a better angle. With each thrust back onto Zuko, Sokka hit his own spot and his eyes crossed a little in pleasure. With a few more thrusts, Sokka saw white spots and he slowed as he wanted to feel full on each wave of his orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka painted Zuko’s abs and chest with cum, and he sat still on Zuko, breathless and sweaty. Zuko hadn’t finished yet, and that thought only occurred to Sokka when he was shifted from his spot and somehow ended on his back on the couch. Zuko was still in him and set a relentless pounding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s vision was getting increasingly blurry as the stimulation was hitting him harder and harder. Sokka felt Zuko’s hips stutter and warmth filled him. There was just so much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How pent up was this guy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko pumped a few more times and Sokka loved the feeling of hot cum getting rammed back into him. Slowly Zuko stopped and pulled out of Sokka, and looked at the absolute mess he made below. Through heavy breaths, Sokka spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gotta find myself some more werewolf boys if that’s how it’s going to be each time.” Sokka chuckled to himself at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko appeared over him again and let out a growl. “Oh no, I’m the only one you get now. I hope you’re ready.” Zuko was hard again and slotted himself into Sokka. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the big sad AND writer's block hit me hard yesterday, but I'm here now! Since I had a block on a story that's all smut all the time, do I just need to get laid to get me back in that headspace? 🤔 I always love y'alls comments and kudos! Would you do it with werewolf Zuzu?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Phone Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tell me why you have to go again?” Sokka hated being away from his best friend. They had been living together for two years at this point, thanks to Ba Sing Se University’s random roommate assignments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go. It’s like the best thing that could ever happen to someone like me. I literally get to help a director on </span>
  <em>
    <span>a broadway performance.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zuko rolled his eyes at the darker man. He handed him a tray so they could continue getting their food from the cafeteria. Sokka’s hand brushed over his slightly and a chill ran down his back. He didn’t want to think about what that meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Second of all, I’m only going to be gone a week. I think you can handle yourself.” Zuko grabbed a plate of pasta as Sokka reached for some fries. Leaving the line, they found their way to a small metal table and sat down. Sokka sighed and poked idly at the food in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s only for a week, but I’m really going to miss our late night talks.” Sokka looked away bashfully as he stuffed a fry in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can call you. Phones have uses besides Snapchat Sokka.” Zuko’s voice was light and teasing when he bumped his shoulder into Sokka’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As promised, the two roommates called each other nightly for a few days. Sokka desperately missed his buddy, and couldn’t wait to see him again. He settled with their calls though. Everything is normal and fine, just talking about their days when Sokka made an odd observation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so weird actually calling you. I feel like the only people that actually talk on the phone are parents and phone sex workers.” Sokka chuckled to himself at his lame attempt at humor, but to his surprise, Zuko laughed as well. A genuine belly laugh and not one of his fake ‘I’m doing this because I’m trying to be nice’ laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can call me ‘Daddy’ and it could be like hitting two birds with one stone,” Zuko spoke while still laughing, obviously meaning the statement to get swept under the rug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Daddy.” Sokka never told Zuko, but he had a huge Daddy kink. He wanted nothing more than to feel someone’s hand around his throat while he got pounded, muttering ‘Daddy’ over and over. He knew if he said something about it, Zuko wouldn’t see him the same way. Sokka didn’t want to jeopardize their friendship, but a guy had needs. Sue him. What Zuko didn’t know wouldn’t kill him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Sokka, I wasn’t serious.” Sokka could hear a hitch in Zuko’s voice when he said his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka wanted to hear more. “Tell me about your day Daddy, did you get to work with that one actor you told me about?” He put a corny sort of sultry voice and hoped it did something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, yeah. I did. He’s really nice. We exchanged numbers actually. I think we might try to go on a date or something before I leave in a few days.” Zuko sounded a bit nervous, just like he did with anyone he found openly attractive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh, Daddy is cheating on me then. Naughty man.” Sokka pouted and said in a bratty tone. He didn’t know what the hell came over him, but he was too far gone and too far into character to slink back now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other end of the line, Sokka could hear Zuko moving things around and maybe even leaving whatever room he was in. “Sokka, I wasn’t aware there was anything for me to cheat on.” He was gruff and each word came out calculated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka turned himself onto his stomach now, a pillow just below his hip, mindlessly grinding down and chasing whatever he felt roaming around in him. He took a moment to build his courage and spoke once he found it. “There could be… Only if Daddy wants there to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face was overheated in blush and he was having an emotional breakdown at his fucking words. He wanted to hang up and hope that the two of them can just forget about this. That’s it, he’s ruined the best friendship he’s ever had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moments dug on and on and Sokka heard more movement at the other end, but no voice. He was just a moment from hanging up when he heard something like a groan come from his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes. Daddy definitely wants something.” Zuko’s voice was deeper than it usually is, and it drove Sokka insane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka couldn’t say anything above a whisper. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything that my favorite little boy is willing to give. Daddy is so hard right now.” Zuko groaned again, this time it was closer to the receiver and a chill went all the way down Sokka’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m so hard too. I’ll give you everything. Every piece of me.” He went back on his back and palmed his swollen cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy. Are you alone right now?” Sokka was intoxicated by how gentle, but powerful Zuko sounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm, I’m in our room.” Sokka needed more, he needed to hear more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doing so great already. I have a bottle of lube in my bottom desk drawer. Get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka scrambled out of bed, wanting nothing more than to please. It took him a moment to rifle around and find it, but when he did, he ran back to his bed and spoke into the phone. “I found it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best, baby boy. Now I want you to do something for me.” Zuko was getting a little breathless at the thought of what he was about to say, but he was holding back. This was for Sokka. He could have his fun later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka replied with a short hum as he waited anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to do two things for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to confirm something. Are we actually doing this?” Zuko paused and sighed. “I really like you Sokka, and I would be lying if I said this wasn’t a fantasy I’ve had before.” Zuko dropped his ‘Daddy’ voice for a moment, he sounded as vulnerable and raw as Sokka felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Zuko, I want this so much. I think we should definitely talk some more about this when you get back, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need this</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now.” Sokka was ragged with anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s voice changed again, but this time it was his usual raspiness but it was laced with something heavy. “There might not be much talking happening, but yes, I’d like that. My second thing is, I want you to touch yourself to me.” Sokka let out a moan at the thought. “That’s right baby. I’m going to tell you all of the things that are going to happen when I get back, and I want nothing more than to have you become undone by my words. Got that sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was too stunned to do anything more than shimmy out of his shorts and boxers wordlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s voice became a bit harsh. “I said. Did you get that Sweetheart? I need to hear from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lube in hand, and already stroking his achingly hard cock, Sokka finally said something. “I hear you, Daddy. Please… tell me, what would you do to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well since you’ve been a bit naughty, holding back from me this whole time. I’d make you beg for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. I’d lay you down on your bed and leave kisses all over you. On your neck, your collarbone, your chest. I would lick your nipple until it was hard, and work on the other one next. I’d trail down again, and leave marks on your thighs, beautifully dark hickeys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka trailed his free hand lightly down his stomach and imagined Zuko’s words. He pumped harder and felt a wave of pleasure rock through him, but he hadn’t come yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d worship your body. I would take your cock into my mouth and give it every ounce of appreciation that is in my body. I would feel you in the back of my throat and savor each taste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka felt a phantom pressure on him. His head was dizzy with lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I wouldn’t let you finish quite yet, I would need to prep you tough. Slick up my fingers and insert only one into you. Watch you squirm underneath me as I felt around your insides. I would drag my finger along your walls and feel how beautiful you are on the inside. But you’re my good boy and would be able to take two fingers then. I would scissor into you, stretching you out further for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka squirmed just like Zuko said, but this was in wanting and not pleasure. He needed those fingers. One hand on his dick still, he placed his phone on the pillow next to him and probed into himself, desperate for Zuko. He let out a strangled moan when he felt his first finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I have the biggest dick, it’s better than most. It’s your first time taking anything like that, and you’d need help. I’d put in my third finger and curl them up for you. There’s that one spot you don’t know about yet, but if I do it right, I could have you feeling nirvana by stroking it. Trust me, I’ve felt it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka remembered all of the nights Zuko wouldn’t come back to the dorm. He shoved the thought out of his head and put in his second finger, still stroking his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would take them out, but replace them with the true contender. Daddy is going to pound you so hard baby. But I need to be gentle first, to get you used to me. Slow and gentle, to the point of insanity, then I’d snap my hips and fill you up. You’d feel so full my prince, and then the real fun starts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka could only manage so much more, he felt the edge and Zuko was pushing him farther and farther off of the cliff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be rough and loud. I want the people on both sides of the room to know who’s you are. I want them to know my name. And right when you think you can’t take anymore, I would stroke your abandoned cock, and fuck Sokka. I can’t wait to see your O-face. I can’t wait to feel you clamp around me as you come undone and I want to taste the mess you’d make on yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost as if one cue, Sokka cried out and came violently on himself, white ropes streaking his chest and he was left breathless and brainless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, that sounded amazing baby. Daddy is very pleased. Now show me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With weak arms, Sokka angled his camera to capture his face and all the way down to his exposed and deflated cock. He felt no shame at how wrecked he looked. In the pic, he had messy hair and small tear tracks on his face. There was his semen sprayed over his stomach and chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sent the photo and heard the notification ding go off on Zuko’s phone through the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck baby. You’re going to be the death of me. This is going to get me through the rest of this workshop and when I get back, I better find you naked and ready for me or someone is getting punished.” Sokka was proud of the jagged edge in Zuko’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” Sokka felt a weight press down on his chest, a craving he knew would be satiated in 3 days’ time. “I’ll be ready for you Daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof, so much dirty talk. There are so many fics of Sokka taking Zuko's v-card, but I just love the idea of Zuko being experienced and opening a new world to Sokka. Also, I read a fic this morning that called a penis a fuckstick, and IDK how I feel about that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Masturbation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This is wrong. This is so so wrong. Zuko found himself in Sokka’s room, on a mission he knew is horrible and perverted, but something in him pushed him forward. The Firelord knew one day his crush on Sokka was going to be too much. He knew he should actively try to get over it. He even took a few lovers in the time he first realized it as a way to put it out of his mind. Every partner was soon replaced in his mind’s eye with dark skin and a devilish smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck he had it bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tiptoed around to try to be quiet although he knew Sokka should be in a meeting with some Earth Kingdom traders for the next hour. Just enough time to do what he wanted and slip back out before anyone noticed. Easy...Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko found a shirt that Sokka had worn the previous day, and it smelled of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His sweat and cologne, along with that underlying scent of the sea. Zuko took in a large inhale and almost shuddered at it filling his lungs. He crept to the bed and sat down on the plush mattress, the thought of Sokka being here half of the day caused a spike in Zuko’s excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he was being creepy. What’s creepier than your best friend taking one of your shirts and jerking himself in your bed? Nothing that Zuko could think of. He untied his sash and lowered his pants along with his underwear just enough to reveal himself and his already half-hard cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to be quick, so he spat into his hand, his long fingers wrapping around his member. He leaned back on his arm and imagined that the long pale fingers were replaced with shorter and broader dark ones. He imagined his heavy breathing to be coming from a certain frazzled looking Water Tribe Native instead of retched Firelord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought the shirt to his face and inhaled deeply as he began stroking himself. He ran his thumb over the slit on the end of his aching member, successfully smearing the small amount of clear liquid leaking out. He pumped harder, feeling the urgency of finishing fast. He smothered himself with the blue fabric as he felt the build-up within himself. The sweet sweet feeling of release was approaching and he couldn’t help but feel relieved at the thought of leaving without incident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the Spirits hated Zuko, or so he thought. He was only a few pumps away from making a mess of his hand when he heard the heavy doors just 20 feet from himself open and a jovial laugh emerge from the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow Shin! Don’t forget to do those stretches I told you about!” Sokka was laughing along with a guard as he entered his room, but his laugh died abruptly in his throat when he saw the sight on his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shirt in Zuko’s left hand and jacking himself off with his other. In Sokka’s room, in Sokka’s bed. They were just there as if paused in space. Neither man making another move or noise. Their eyes were locked onto each other’s, the contact keeping a thick silence in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was the first to break the tension. He looked down at the hand wrapped around Zuko’s… member and back to his tomato red face. “Whatcha… whatcha doing there buddy?” His eyes were wide and his voice was strained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Zuko replied, like the absolute fucking liar he was. And like a madman, he sniffed Sokka’s shirt again, while making intense eye contact with its owner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that my shirt?” Sokka knew it was his, he just wanted to know what Zuko would say. He had to admit to himself that he wasn’t totally against the current situation, he just wished they had time to discuss some things before Sokka saw Zuko’s dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I know the questions you’re going to ask next. I’m smelling it cause it smells like you, and yes, I understand the predicament we are in. Just, um, close you’re eyes and I’ll disappear cause that’s all I want right now.” Zuko gently sat down the shirt on the bed as if it was a precious gem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka didn’t close his eyes or even turn away. He raised his arms up like he was trying to get close to a wild animal. “Now hear me out, how about you... stay? And I can watch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the brief conversation, Zuko’s dick went limp with mortification and shrunk a little bit within his hand, but he felt it swell just a small amount at the proposition. “Why?” It seemed like the Spirits weren’t the only ones that hated Zuko, he hated himself too if he was asking a dumb question like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka carefully took a few steps forwards, still with his arms out in front of him. Zuko wanted to laugh at the sight because it was like he was a saber-tooth moose lion. This was the weirdest and most confusing day ever. “Objectively? Because you’re one hot dude and I could get off on watching you get off, maybe, haven’t tried yet. Personally? I may have feelings for you, but they’re confusing in the sense that I didn’t think I could be into a guy. I think this could help shed some light on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um. Well, jeez Sokka.” Zuko couldn’t be any more flustered than he was. Sokka continued his slow advancement, and Zuko wished he could just phase through the bed and into Hell below. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka gave him an ‘are you kidding me’ look. “Here, I’ll make a deal with you. You um, finish, and if I don’t realize anything from it, we forget this ever happened and we never talk about it again. But if something does make itself apparent in me, we can see where it goes.” Sokka was dangerously close to Zuko now. “On one hand you still get to move on from this with no one the wiser and on the other, you might get something more from it. On both hands there’s the fact that you still get to orgasm so I see this as a win, win, win.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was blindsided by everything that just spilled from Sokka’s mouth. His heart was like the wings of a hummingbird-sparrow, and his head was making the room spin slightly. In the smallest voice ever, Zuko agreed. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka did a little giddy dance that embarrassed Zuko further and then he squatted, face barely a foot away from Zuko’s soft cock. “Wh-what the hell are you doing!” Zuko brought his legs up to shield himself at least a little bit from Sokka’s intense gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka stood then gently tried to push Zuko’s legs down and somehow the paler man agreed. Sokka dropped back down to the floor, this time slightly farther away from his friend. Zuko relaxed slowly and the weight in his shoulder dropped. He convinced himself that he was just in a super weird dream, and all of this wasn’t real. In the back of his mind though, he knew it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s hand was still slick with his spit as he tried to harden himself again. Slowly he ran his hand along his shaft and felt the growing mass below his fingers. His eyes shifted between his hand and Sokka’s face, still so impossibly close to each other. Zuko shut them and focused on what he could feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his hand resuming his enjoyment from earlier, and his breath came more rapidly as he moved his hand back and forth until he felt a hand on his thigh. He opened his eyes again to find the Water Tribe Native leaning against him while participating in his own self-pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko never thought he would be able to see Sokka in this level of exposure, but he was not about to let it go to waste. With Sokka’s eyes still on him, Zuko moved his hand faster, chasing the feeling he had earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pumped and images of Sokka filtered through his mind. There were some of the normal ones, such as the thought of Sokka’s hand being the one stroking him and not himself along with wanting to feel Sokka’s lips around him, but there were different ones he hadn’t thought of yet. Sokka’s deep blue eyes as he pounded into Zuko, and the strong plains of his back as Zuko felt the inner walls of Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt the tightening within himself, like someone winding a toy more and more until he couldn’t suppress it. “S-Sokka, I-I’m abo-” Before Zuko could finish his warning, his orgasm rocked his body, and white streaks shot through the air. Only to land on Sokka’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka just a moment later finished onto the floor, making a small puddle on his rug. He looked up at the indecent Firelord on his bed and grinned, semen sliding down his forehead and cheek. “That was so hot.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two bros, jacking off together, one foot apart cause they ARE gay. I BOUGHT THE HIPDOT COLLAB WITH MCR and brb, I’m crying because it sold out stock and pre-order in 15 minutes and I was lucky enough to get pre-order. 2004 Gerard Way is all I will look like in March.  Also, should I start putting notes at the beginning of chapters for which time period they are, as in modern or canon universe? I think that might help because I flip flop sometimes on which it is. I've noticed I mainly do modern though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Sex Pollen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Is this the pink lust blossom that is a strong aphrodisiac, or the delicate peony flower that can be made into a delectable tea?” Iroh spoke to himself, unsure. Ultimately he picked a few of the plants he was studying and continued his journey back to his home/tea shop in Ba Sing Se.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka burst into Zuko’s office without so much as a knock, but the Firelord already knew his husband’s antics and wasn’t phased by the excited chatter already coming from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Uncle sent over a new tea blend again!” Sokka held out a small ornately carved box, one that was constantly getting sent between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. “The note here says it needs a lighter heat, like green tea, and to only steep it about 3 minutes.” Sokka placed the box on Zuko’s desk, bouncing on the balls of his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled up at him, already rising from his seat to grab their favorite teapot. For almost a year at that point, Iroh had been sending them different tea blends every few weeks to try before he introduced them to his tea shop. It has become a favorite activity for the two men, experimenting with teas, sugars, and other mixes, such as hippo-cow milk or even perhaps adding other teas with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men took a small walk to their secluded spot in the garden, close to the turtleduck pond but farther into the foliage so they can hide from guards without immediately being spotted. They push back a few branches and found their small table awaiting them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They enjoy the low table for the comfortability of sitting on the ground itself, allowing them to lounge and admire their surroundings. They sit down, their bounty in their arms. Sokka sets the box down and begins to bring other things out of his pockets, small wooden and lacquered spoons and cups. Zuko placed a large pitcher of water down and a tray with sugar, honey, and even cinnamon sticks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They loved the process of tea making, even after all of the years Zuko tried to renounce it from his Uncle. Soon they both had a cup of slightly steaming tea clutched in their hands, allowing the aroma to swirl around each other. They were bringing said cups to their lips just as a pair of Kyoshi Warriors appeared suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ambassador Sokka, there is trouble with the new duster you invented and the maid can’t seem to figure it out.” One spoke, still using the formal title of Sokka’s, a new recruit then. Sokka set his untouched tea down and sadly rose from his seated position. Sokka looked over at his love and waved an encouraging hand to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try it, babe, I’ll be back soon. I promise it won’t be more than 10 minutes.” With that Sokka left the slightly disappointed man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, 10 minutes turned into 20, but finally, Sokka was able to return to his well-deserved break. But he was not ready for the scene he returned to. Sokka pushed back the bush branch and found his husband, body leaned back and half undressed. His hair was released from its top knot and strands were hanging over his face. The top of his robe was open and exposed his chest along with some of his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cherry at the top of the cake is Zuko’s face though. Eyes closed, but not squeezed shut, as if just focusing on his other senses. His lips were parted, allowing shallow breathes to move within him. His cheeks were a deep rose shade, almost like when he drank too much sake at a party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was startled to find him so… unreserved in such a public place. He took a few steps further into their small grove and Zuko’s eyes fluttered open. They were dazed and unfocused until they came to land on the ambassador. They changed into something so dark and needy that Sokka has only truly seen on a few rare occasions without his own coaxing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, are you feeling alright?” Sokka already knew the answer, he knew the other man better than he even knew himself. He could tell every small change that could happen to his love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sat up straighter and made grabby hands towards his husband, and Sokka complied, kneeling between the older man’s open legs. Once he was closer, Zuko cupped Sokka’s face with both of his hands and began to whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you right now, baby. I feel so ...hot and stuffy. But, but, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> need you Sokka.” Zuko released a breath and sparks tumbled out of him. “I feel so good, and I want to feel more.” He brought Sokka’s face closer to his and rested their foreheads together. “Oooooo, can you do that one thing with your tongue?” The question was so forward and so unabashed, that Sokka took Zuko’s wrists in his hands and removed his head from his husband’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oohhh kay. Let’s get you somewhere better babe, and I will do anything you want me to.” Sokka was trying fitfully to bring Zuko to a standing position, but the paler man was not having it. He finally rose off the ground just to lean so heavily into an unprepared Sokka that they both went tumbling back to the grass-covered ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko ended up straddling Sokka in this new position and he rutted himself down, stirring up both arousals between them. Zuko must have found the friction he was begging for because he ground himself without stop onto the shocked man below him. Only a few moments passed until Zuko found his release with a groan and a dark wet spot appeared on his robes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was finally knocked out of his stupor and grabbed onto the Firelord. “Firecracker, what has gotten in you?” He smoothed down some of the stray hairs frizzing on Zuko’s head. He leaned into Sokka’s hand and his eyes were so filled with lust that Sokka bit his lip to restrain himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but it’s not you. I need you to get in me Sokka.” Without an answer, Zuko bent over the table and removed his obstructing pants. With fast hands, he bunched up the bottom of his robes and bared his awaiting ass to Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka couldn’t fully believe the sight in front of him. “I feel like I’m going to die without you in me Sokka. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please help me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The pleading in his voice broke the last wall within Sokka that kept him from his prey. With any warning, he was on his knees and both hands on the hips of the paler man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave the clenching hole a broad lick. Zuko’s moan was instantaneous and Sokka knew that wasn’t going to work. He took his sash off and rolled it into a ball. He reached around and brought the ball of fabric to the Firelord’s lips. “Bite on this or everyone is going to hear what a dirty pervert you are.” With another but shorter moan, he did as he was told, drool sliding down his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Sokka sent a small flick of his tongue on the outer edge of his rim and a muffled groan answered. He licked a stripe and felt a hard shudder run through his partner. He licked a few more until he felt a slight relaxation of the muscle. Sokka pressed his tongue in harder and felt the tight muscle ring around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved the feel of inside Zuko, it was warmer than anything he had ever felt before and after a few years of marriage, it seemed their bodies were made for each other. Sokka continued his forceful licking, each intrusion causing a noise to escape Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka inserted a finger and pulled down. He leaned back and marveled at the wonder that was his husband because, without much prep, he was ready for a second finger. Sokka took his time with Zuko, stoking the small rough skin that was his prostate, causing Zuko to cum again, white ropes splattering on the table below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for me baby?” He looked toward his increasingly undone husband and saw the mop of tangled black hair nod. Sokka still kneeled behind Zuko and he removed his now tight pants, out sprang a dark and ready cock. He didn’t like to often use his own saliva for a lube, but he knew the longer he deprived Zuko of his ‘needs’, the brattier he was going to get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought his tip up and rubbed it teasingly along Zuko and was rewarded with Zuko bucking his hips back, hoping for some sweet sensations. He put Zuko back into his place and looked down as he slowly breached his husband. He slid in till hips met hips and were about to start some shallow thrusts until Zuko took charge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gagged and desperate man rocked his own hips forward and slammed back into him harshly. Sokka was stunned again at the brazenness of him. “Is that the game you want to play?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka grabbed both of Zukos arms and held them taunt behind his back, forcing the scarred face into the table, but his shoulders were pulled back. Sokka was violent, as rough as he had ever been. Giving too fast and hard into Zuko and it was exactly what Zuko wanted. Their two bodies slapped together and that was the only noise from the whole garden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it was until Zuko spit out his gag and let out an especially filthy whine as he orgasmed again. His body went a bit limp, but it wasn’t able to fully relax because of Sokka’s grip. “I’m not done with you yet.” Sokka pulled the Firelord up and flush against his own body, the new angle sending new pleasure through Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only lasted 9 more pumps until he was spilling into his love. He held onto his firecracker for a few more moments though, their heaving chests falling into a rough synch together. Sokka gently laid the pliant man down and got down next to him. He covered them enough to be decent if any guards stumbled upon them as they dozed under the afternoon sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours passed and the two awoke in their mess. It took some time, but they were able to clean it, for the most part, both thankful for endless amounts of useless robes that now hid most of their sins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They discussed everything from what may have caused the bout and why it only affected Zuko. Sokka figured it out far faster than Zuko, but it was Zuko who ultimately told him that he should be the one to contact Uncle about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night Sokka sat by candlelight and wrote to Ba Sing Se.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Uncle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That tea you sent us had a few… weird side effects. I highly discourage serving it to polite company, but I believe that one shop down the road would enjoy buying some from you since it caters to some of the finer things in life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I do have one favor before you do. We would like to have a few more bags of the flowers, for research purposes of course.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We hope to see you soon!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely, your favorite nephew-in-law.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This isn’t too important, but it kinda irks me when other smut writers will put that Sokka’s or Zuko’s nipples are pink. I mean, if we go off of who they’re based on, both should have brown nipples. Zuko could have lighter nips, but a light tan color. (Maybe mixed with some pink) Very very rare for Japanese natives to have pink nips. I know some people do it for the imagery, and I think I wrote something with one of them having pink nips, but I've learned since then. Still irks me though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Role Reversal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, y’all! A couple of things before we get in this! I wanted to change today’s prompt from piercings to a role reversal kinda thing. We always find fics with a strong and suave Sokka that ends up with a weak, awkward, and sometimes even hella feminine Zuko. I wanted to change it to the other way around. Now I know I’ve written plenty of material with a top/dom Zuko, BUT I’ve kept Sokka fairly the same. Just two strong-willed bros, ya know. But not in this one! </p><p>Sokka is a hot mess bundle that is shorter than Zuko, maybe a little plump from eating his feelings, insecure in his body, feelings, and capabilities. He’s still the smart and loveable Sokka that we all know and enjoy, but different. He is still a bit broken from his mom dying, but he realizes he has his support people and he tries to actually utilize them instead of shutting down as he did as a teen. </p><p>Zuko at this point has gone through years and years of therapy (and is still going) and has even found creative outlets through his martial arts (He a strong boi) and fire poi. He loves his Uncle and his life now. He finds humor/joy/the bright side in almost any situation due to his trauma and coping mechanisms because if he didn’t, he would become a depressed shell of himself and he’s figured out he wants to live life to the fullest. </p><p>So really, you can get a lot out of this if you just imagine literal role switches between them. I really hope y’all enjoy it. This is the only chapter that has any kind of beta’d story because I wrote this maybe like 6 months ago and had a friend read it. I have some chapters and stories written with this as well already, but it’s that one story that has wormed its way into the insecurity part of my brain, and IDK if I wanna unveil all of it yet. </p><p>Established relationship with consent King Zuko.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka stood behind Zuko as he unlocked his apartment door; his hands were sweaty and jittery with anticipation. He wiped them on his jeans, hoping they wouldn’t leave wet spots. Zuko had told him a while back that he was ready and willing to wait on Sokka, leaving him to be the ‘man with the plan.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka knew tonight would be the night – he was going to make his move. He could already imagine the feeling of Zuko's hot breath again and his soft lips exploring down to Sokka’s collar bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka heard the click of the door opening, waking him from his daydream. With a deep breath, he followed Zuko in. Inside was oddly exactly how Sokka had expected it to look and yet at the same time the unfamiliar territory felt foreign. The entry door opened to the living room, dimly lit by a standing lamp in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the room, a large couch sat snug against the wall paired with a similarly styled recliner beside it, on the wall behind it hung a large framed picture of Zuko with two fire pois on what seemed to be an elaborate stage that was also on fire. The coffee table was littered with magazines about acrobatics, martial arts, and what looked like Alt Press. Overall, a very homely aesthetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both kicked off their shoes by the doorway. Strolling further inside, Zuko threw his keys, wallet, and pocket knife into a bowl on the coffee table. “You can sit down anywhere really. I’ll get us something to drink, and make the popcorn. The remote is somewhere stuffed in the cushions, but it shouldn’t be too hard to find. I believe in you.” Zuko heads off – presumably to the kitchen – throwing his jacket on the chair in the hallway along the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka flopped on the couch, immediately felt the remote poke him in his side. Pulling it out he sat up and began flipping through the tv apps and settles on one called Shudder. Was Zuko into horror movies? Score! Scary movies always set a mood. After picking one, Sokka elected to fill in his free time by scrolling through his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Zuko popped back up from the hallway with a giant bowl of popcorn and cans of soda. Noticing the tv, Zuko couldn’t help but smirk. “Oooooo, I thought you would have picked some sappy rom-com. Are you trying to see me all scared? Well, I’m sorry to say, but I haven’t been scared by a movie since I was like 10.” Zuko sneered haughtily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down next to Sokka and wiggled into him. The movie started playing and to the dismay of Sokka, it actually got to him. He doesn’t know how he got there, but he ends up under the arm of Zuko and hides his face into Zuko's neck every time the killer shows up on the screen; which is every 5 minutes. The movie finished and had the audacity to say it was based on true events with pictures of the actual people before they were killed. That wasn't fair!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How dare they make this ridiculously scary movie and then tell us it was all real! How am I supposed to sleep tonight?!" Sokka flailed his arms in front of him gesturing at the tv. He looked over at Zuko who sat with a bemused look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so cute when you're being extra. It wasn’t all real, just parts of it... Maybe." Zuko says, quietly giggled to himself as he tried to hide his smile behind his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that's exactly what I mean! Some of it was real. And now Katara is spending the night at Aang’s and I'm gonna be all alone for a serial killer to come to get me! I'll be scared and alone." Sokka suddenly remembered his entire reason for wanting the movie night. The thought sobers him from his attitude and rant. “Unless…I can sleep here tonight…with you. Like in….that… way?" He stammered in a nearly inaudible whisper - hoping Zuko still heard him. Zuko looked at him, eyes wide in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? You said it would be your first time, I just want to make sure that you want this, and that you aren't ju-" Sokka surged forward, smashing his lips against Zuko’s, cutting him off. Truly the best way to shut him up. Sokka's hands held Zuko's face - locking him in place as they pressed their bodies into each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the familiar sensation of desperation swept over him, Sokka opened his mouth wider to deepen the kiss. After a few moments of bliss, reluctantly, Sokka pulled away and rested his forehead against Zuko’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka, in a moment of seriousness, held Zuko’s gaze. "Yes, I want my first time to be with you; right now. If you'll have me that is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled, eyes aflame with lust. Their mouths met again with so much need between them. It was desperate and raw and with too much left unsaid between them. Zuko started unbuttoning Sokka's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and spreading his hands against the bare parts of Sokka’s chest. Sokka was not as smooth, tugging on and struggling with Zuko's shirt - but by the sheer will of God, he managed to finally get it up and over his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How could I say no to you?" Zuko huffed out in the few seconds he allowed his lips to stray from Sokka’s. Zuko pressed further into Sokka, gradually pushing him back until Sokka was flat against the couch under him. Zuko curled an arm under Sokka's lower back, arching him up as Zuko reached forward with his other hand to let loose Sokka's wolf tail from its tie. Every part of Sokka that Zuko touched felt like a fire burned just below his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko started to kiss and suckle along Sokka’s neck and collarbone which made Sokka grind his crotch up into Zukos. Sokka could feel Zukos hard-on through his jeans, encouraging him. A low growl came from the back of Zuko’s throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That growl stirred something deep within Sokka; he desperately wanted to hear more. Before Sokka could even think about doing it again, he was up in the air and being carried to the bedroom. The tanned boy never felt so small in his life. He had not been held like he was nothing since he was a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka wrapped his legs around Zuko's waist and held onto him, mouth never leaving the perfect neck attached to the perfect man. Zuko easily maneuvered his way to the back of the apartment, narrowly missing the chair with his jacket on it. Once in the bedroom, Zuko gently placed Sokka down on the bed. Sokka only had a moment to notice the large Queen bed and how soft his red sheets were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?” Zuko said in a low and husky voice, he leaned over Sokka and Sokka could feel his breath on his cheek. The black hair created a curtain between them and the rest of the room. Sokka felt his blush start to spread across his face and down his neck, he wasn’t used to someone looking so closely at him. He nodded his head, already feeling dizzy from how hot he felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I hear you say it? I need to hear that lovely voice before we can start. I promise it’ll be worth it.” Zuko’s voice was drippingly sultry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka opened his mouth and barely made his voice into a whisper due to how close their faces were. “I trust you so much. Do whatever you want with me. Please… Use me.” The words were clipped by his heavy breaths. Sokka watched Zuko’s mouth spread into a slow smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With eager haste, Zuko pulled off his jeans, leaving him wearing only a pair of boxer briefs. Sokka’s eyes directed him straight down, unable to look away. He couldn’t help but notice the briefs were doing a poor job of hiding Zuko’s erection, not that it mattered because in a flash - those were gone too; tossed into a pile with the jeans. Now free of the restriction, Zuko’s arousal sprang forward, scaring Sokka for a second. Surely, there was no way all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> would fit inside </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko, leaning forward, began to remove Sokka’s pants as well as his underwear. Sokka didn’t want to be laying there useless, but he wasn’t sure what he should be doing. Soon he was completely naked in front of Zuko. Sokka blushed, having his penis out in the open, exposed to Zuko. It wasn’t quite as big as Zukos, but he never had a reason to be embarrassed before. With the tension peaking, it rose between them - greeting Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “God, you’re so beautiful. Gorgeous. Absolutely the best sight I’ve ever seen.” Zuko knelt down in front of the bed extending his hand to grasp Sokka’s member. After brief admiration, Zuko’s hand began stroking it up and down with very slow movements. He wrapped his free hand under Sokka’s leg to pull him in closer before dipping his head down and meeting the tip with his lips. Exploring, Zuko traced his tongue up the seam on the underside of the shaft, causing Sokka to buck up in pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The new sensation flooded Sokka with chills, his hands grasped at the sheets aching to hold something. "Please Zuko…. I want you inside.. me…" Sokka lets out breathy. The unbearable longing was like nothing he’d felt before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko glanced up to meet Sokka’s deep and begging eyes, "I want to make this as great as it can be for you - please just be patient with me. You're just so beautiful. I want to cherish both your body and your soul." Without waiting for a response, Zuko turned his attention and resumed licking up along Sokka's shaft. Feeling the cusp of the head graze his tongue, Zuko seized the moment to fully pull Sokka into his mouth - slowly moving down to see how far he could go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With pleasant surprise he noticed Sokka is shaved smoothly, catching a whiff of strawberry body wash as he grew closer. Sokka, overwhelmed, nearly passed out from the sensation of sliding into Zuko's throat. To ground himself, Sokka reached out to grab Zuko’s head, latching onto the unbound hair there and intertwining it with his fingers. Unphased, Zuko doesn't let up and continued bobbing his head, drawing out little noises from Sokka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna…gunh..." Sokka knotted his fingers into Zuko's hair, feeling the edge rapidly coming. Soon, Sokka releases into Zuko's mouth, who without hesitation - swallows and licks his lips to get the few drops that leaked out. Sokka had never seen anything so... so...hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for the appetizer. Are you ready for the meal?” Zuko purrs “Cause you look like you’re still starving, and can go for a second helping." Sokka's dick twitched at the filthy implementations coming from Zuko's mouth. Zuko saw and quirked his eyebrow up, flame-filled eyes casting an appreciative look at his lover. "Oh? Does someone like a little bit of pillow talk? Hmm… Good to know. I'm going to try to be as gentle as I can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko reached over to his nightstand, pulled open the drawer, and reached in to snag a condom and the lube. He greased his fingers with the lube, making sure to be generous, and gently put a finger inside Sokka. Sokka moaned from the foreign feeling. He thought it would hurt more, but it’s only a slight sting. Sokka forced himself to relax as much as he can. Zuko pulled on his rim and thrust his finger in and out, enlisting heavy breathing and a few small mews from Sokka in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing very good for your first taste, baby. Please, please tell me if it hurts or you want to stop. I’m going to add another now.” Before he was even able to think about that, he felt the push of the second finger and the surge of pleasure down his legs. It drew a heated gasp from Sokka and he grew even redder in the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was the anticipation but Sokka couldn’t focus on the uncomfortableness for long. And while Zuko seemed hungry for more, Sokka felt the gentleness as well in his actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko leaned over, not relenting his thrusting, and started to kiss him again. Each intrusion in Sokka started to feel like pure bliss, no longer was there any discomfort. Every moment with Zuko over him, giving him this ecstasy, Sokka could feel his body growing hotter and hotter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s vision went a little blurry as Zuko curled his fingers and touched this one spot that Sokka didn’t know existed. He bucked and reached out to Zuko, wanting more - desperate to feel friction. Sokka wanted to share that feeling with Zuko, so he reached down and wrapped his strong fingers around Zuko's shaft. Zuko swiftly batted his hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh uh… I’ll get what I want in a few. Right now is just for you.” He murmured against one of Sokka's hard tan nipples, lightly grazing his teeth along and around it. A shudder ran down Sokka’s spine as Zuko lightly nibbled on it, toying and sucking at it to make it hard and sensitive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko scissored his fingers, feeling and gauging the stretch of Sokka’s slippery hole. Finally adding in a third finger, he started to talk to Sokka again, but this time, his voice was low, husky, and in a deep tone that made Sokka melt like butter. “You’re such a good boy. Taking everything I give you with as much ease as someone who’s been doing this for years. Your asshole is so warm and inviting for me. I can feel your body begging for me. Just a little longer baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka didn’t know how much longer he could take, but he felt the sting of three fingers and didn’t even want to imagine what it would be like without prep. He didn’t even want to imagine this with anyone, but Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko removed his fingers slowly and wiped them off on a small towel on the nightstand. He grabbed both the condom and the lube again while looking at the naked Sokka on the edge of his bed, breathing hard and biting at the edge of a blanket. Zuko tore open the condom, tossing the packaging and rolling the condom on his dick in one swift motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one hand he popped open the lube, pouring it on thick as the other hand worked it around. He was even more generous than before, not wanting any kind of discomfort to befall the beautiful boy in front of him. He felt Sokka’s big blue eyes staring up at him, patiently waiting for Zuko’s next move. The trust he saw in Sokka’s face made Zuko’s heart clench in on itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped forward, lining himself up in front of Sokka. Zuko lifted Sokka's legs and set them against his chest, ankles resting on Zuko’s shoulders. “I’m going to go in now. Tell me if it’s too much and I’ll stop. Always remember we can stop.” Zuko paused, waiting for a potential objection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, you’re the best and most thoughtful, but if I have to go one more moment without that thick cock in my ass, I’m throwing a tantrum,” Sokka said, already enlisting a bratty tone. Zuko raised his hands up in mock surrender. Zuko propelled forward very slowly plunging the tip into Sokka’s hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaah...Uugh.." Sokka moaned, he thought it was gonna feel like Zuko's fingers - It didn't. It was so much better and so filling. Oh God, it's only the tip. Zuko pushed his hard arousal farther into Sokka slowly until he hit the hilt. Both of them now panting, Zuko extended his hand toward Sokka’s, weaving their fingers together. With his free hand, Zuko supported himself over Sokka as he gingerly began to pull back out, forcing an involuntary whimper from Sokka's lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko started to thrust into his new lover, gaining speed with each pound. He couldn't help but moan at the heat and tightness he felt around his shaft. He gazed at Sokka's face and saw his eyes half-lidded, lightly biting at his bottom lip. The look of pure pleasure plastered on Sokka’s face, as if he was drunk with lust for Zuko, sent a wave of unadulterated want washing over him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To answer it, he bent down, still thrusting, and slowly and tenderly bit Sokka's neck. He felt Sokka gasp underneath him as the slight pain dosed Sokka with a surge of adrenaline. The consistent moans and mews of joy fueled Zuko to give Sokka everything and more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka leaned up to Zuko, and managed to mutter a few words between breaths "I want… to switch and… finish on top." Zuko wanted to tell him he would do anything for him, but he couldn't speak through the haze in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko slowed then stopped his plunge into Sokka. He let go of Sokka's hand, wrapping that arm around Sokka’s back and the other up under his behind. Effortlessly, he lifted Sokka into the air, and together they turned around, positioning Zuko on his back. Zuko never left the inside of Sokka during the switch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his newfound arrangement, Sokka tentatively started to rock his hips into Zukos. This made the scarred man let loose a growl from deep within his throat. Sokka changed his mind and slowly lifted himself off of Zuko, he didn't fully let the hard cock leave him, and when he felt that there were only about 2 inches still in him, he sank down onto Zuko with all of his weight. This knocked a heavy gasp out of Zuko. Sokka felt he could cum just from that sound. He did that a few more times until he felt the immense pressure start to build. "Zuko, I think I'm about to again." Sokka let out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, let me help you." Zuko brought himself forward and was almost chest to chest with Sokka. He grabbed both of Sokka's hips and started to pound into him harder and faster than Sokka thought was possible. He leaned forward a bit, using one hand to steady him against Zuko's shoulder, and the other one to stroke himself, desperately trying to match the pace Zuko was setting. Sokka's head rolled back and he felt the release of orgasming, painting Zuko's chest in cum. Sokka grew tight around Zuko and he slowed a bit but didn't stop as he helped Sokka ride it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sokka… I'm almost done." Zuko panted. Sweat gathered on his forehead, he thrust one more time into Sokka - his dick pulsating in him. Sokka felt each twitch as Zuko’s seed filled him. For a minute, they stayed like that, catching their breaths. The cool breeze of the air-conditioner clicking on gave them both much-needed relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, Zuko shifted and lifted Sokka off of him, gently setting him down on the edge of the bed. He stood up and padded to the bathroom connected to the room. Inside Sokka could hear the faucet turn on and off. Zuko came back without the condom on and with a cold washcloth in hand. He bent over Sokka and wiped his face, then his chest, and finally cleaned the last few remnants of cum off Sokka's dick. Once Sokka was cleaned up, Zuko gave himself a quick wipe down before tossing the damp cloth on the floor in the same pile with his jeans and briefs from earlier. Zuko laid back down next to Sokka,  both quiet and still a little out of breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka reached over and placed his hand against Zuko's jawline, lightly stroking his scar with his thumb. "Thank you… thank you for tonight." Oh God, he was about to do something super stupid; But he needed to say it anyway. "I think I love you Zuko. I think I've loved you for a while now and I just was too scared to say anything. I also think that's why I made this decision."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka closed his eyes, waiting for the worst to happen - but it didn't. Zuko surprised him by scooting closer to him and wrapped his muscular arms around Sokka. Sokka felt each breath within both of them and he thought their hearts were beating in time with each other. Zuko sucked in a large breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too Sokka. You deserve someone better than me, but that's not going to stop me from proving how much I love you every single day from now on. I love you with every fiber of my being." Sokka was sure Zuko kept talking after that, but he drifted to sleep, exhausted from the emotional anxiety and from the physical toll of the night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did a similar scene in the bukakke/orgy chapter, but I’m a sucker for bottom peeps finishing on top. Also a sucker for virginity giving. I think if it’s important to the person and they give it to you, it’s like an honor. I had to hella edit again because I’m still all weird inside about this story. I will definitely need a beta/editor though. If you’re interested, shoot your shot on my Tumblr (Rosewatertears0) and we can talk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Humiliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The two men were truly a sight to behold. They could not be any different if they had tried. Both were equally tall and held their heads high, but that’s where the similarities ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One was a dark tan and a beefy kind of muscular. He wore a casual set of clothes, a dark navy blue tank top with a surfing cat on it along with a frayed jean vest and knee-length jean shorts. His hair styled in a classic ‘wolf tail’ updo, sides shaved to feel the breeze roll by. His shoes were a pair of worn-out black high top Converse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man though was completely different. He was pale and although he may be in what most would call casual clothes, he was anything but. His long black locks flowed behind his darkly clad body. A black band t-shirt over some black joggers was what he had on, feet also adorning black converse, but this time they were low tops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went into the bar together and settled into a booth towards the back, both sitting on the same side, Zuko against the wall. The music was loud and no one was paying attention to them. Zuko thought they were there just for some drinks, but Sokka had other plans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get us some drinks, but before I go…” Sokka placed his hand on Zuko’s thigh and ran it along with the material there, inching closer and closer to Zuko’s center. “I need you to be a very good boy and stroke yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s eyes widened and he shook his head. He ducked his head closer to Sokka to whisper as if anyone could hear them over the music coming from the speakers in the corner of the room. “I can’t do that here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka placed his other hand on the side of Zuko’s neck and passed his thumb over his chin and jawbone. “You told me last night that you’ll always be my good boy. And now you get a real chance to prove it.” Sokka’s smile was infuriating to Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, please.” Zuko looked around and was achingly aware of how many patrons were within the small building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s face went from a pleasant smiling calm to a stern and unyielding frown. He slid his hand from the side of Zuko’s neck to the middle and pressed lightly against it. Automatically Zuko let out a small breathless moan, face growing red at the involuntary act. “Do as I say, or I won’t let you touch me for a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked ready to beg when he mumbled a weak “yes, sir.” Sokka released his throat and stood at the end of the booth, waiting expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With nervous hands, Zuko slid his joggers down and brought out his flaccid penis. He looked around again and scooched closer to the table so he was hidden from the waist down. He pumped, once, twice, three times. A filthy moan slipping accidentally and he clamped his mouth shut. Sokka walked towards the bar and waited for his order. Zuko kept pleasuring himself, both in fear of Sokka’s threat and because the idea of possibly getting caught was causing a buzz to flow through his body. Unable to stop, he spat into his hand and hoped the slickness could expedite his release. The sooner he was done, the better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moments ticked by and he became increasingly undone, listening to the other people around him casually talking. He shot a look towards Sokka and the bastard was already staring at him. When their eyes met, Sokka lifted his hand to his mouth and acted as if he was sucking a cock, and Zuko felt his dick twitch, imagining Sokka going down on him later that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Soon Sokka brought back two brightly colored daiquiri monstrosities called Cactus Juice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was now fully hard under the table due to himself. His face was red from exertion and from embarrassment. Sokka sat down with the drinks and placed one in front of both of them. With one still cold hand, Sokka reached down and ran it down Zuko’s length, feeling the spit covered cock and making a shudder run through Zuko from the coldness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a nasty little pervert aren’t you.” Sokka began to whisper to his boyfriend, and now gripping his thigh. “Getting off under a table with strangers around you,” Zuko whined low in his throat, cock hot in his hand. He kept stroking, feeling close to his release when a door opened on the opposite end of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ball in his stomach was ready to burst when 4 bar workers came out of the kitchen with a piece of cake with a candle and they were making a bee-line to their booth. Face almost as red as his scar, he gave Sokka a panicked look. Sokka returned it with a positively gleeful look. “Don’t worry, I got you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka reached under the table just as the quartet stopped at the end of their booth. With a smooth and deft hand, Sokka took over stoking the rail hard dick, and smiled brightly at the workers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to Zuko’s dismay, they began to sing him happy birthday in a horribly upbeat and too animated way. He was about to burst, right here, and he never felt more mortified. They were in the third line of the song as he came as silently as he could, spilling his white seed all over Sokka’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finished the song and brought a lighted piece of cake down in front of Zuko. With all of his might, he was able to get one strong breath into his lungs and blew out the candle. Once the workers left, Zuko was able to give a withering glare to Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Sokka with all of his gall didn’t even bat an eyelash and used the fork to take a bite of the cake, slowly softening cock still in his hand. He squeezed slightly tight onto it and slid off of Zuko, gathering all of the cum that didn’t drip onto the floor, in his hand and causing another shudder to rack through Zuko from his over-stimulated tip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka brought his messy hand to his mouth and cleaned off the spent while maintaining dangerous eye contact with his boyfriend. Once every drop was consumed, he gave another blinding smile. “You always taste the best after we mark something from our kink bucket list.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not my best or my longest work, but not everything needs a plot. I mean it's nice, but eh... Okay, peeps. I want y'all to help me with tomorrow's fic. Should Zuko or Sokka be the bottom? I already have an idea for my little bit of plot and in this instance, I've read a few where Zuko was the bottom, but I usually make Sokka bottom, and I just wanted y'alls opinions. Comment and kudos are my lifeblood, so please spare a few for this poor writer. I forgot to tell you guys, BUT I did get fan art of bukakke Sokka, and let me tell you. *Chef's kiss* It is a beauty.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Voyeurism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What time is your show today?” Zuko’s voice was neutral as if the subject of the conversation was something benign and normal. Like the laundry or commenting on clouds. Sokka looked over at his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them were in their dining room that was converted into another small lounge area completed with two separate couches and pillows and blankets everywhere. They each were on their own couch, scrolling through their phones when Zuko spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um. I’m doing it about 5- ish. So in like an hour.” Sokka blushed at the knowledge of Zuko watching him and his show. Every few days Sokka logged onto his favorite cam site and performed for a few hundred people. In other terms though, he was a cam boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko and Sokka had been roommates throughout college and decided to move in together senior year at the expense of Zuko’s father. It was amazing. It was about a month into having his own room and private space that he found the wonders of cam sites. Knowing one day he would need to spend his own money and wanting to be prepared for that, Sokka decided to become one of their content creators.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another month rolled by and Sokka found himself naked and speared by an 8-inch dildo on stream when Zuko walked into his room, asking if he wanted to grab some pho noodles. Sokka scrambled to cover himself and close his laptop when Zuko just stood there shell shocked. As if everything rushed him at one time, Zuko started sputtering and slammed Sokka’s door closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko walked into the dining room dazed and sat on a couch, trying to process what he saw. His crush that he had on Sokka swelled larger within him… or was that his dick. He looked down and noticed how extremely hard he was. Knowing Sokka for three years has taught him that Sokka always wanted space when he got embarrassed so he could come to terms with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko glanced down the hallway to check and he didn’t see Sokka, so he figured he had a few minutes before he emerged. Carefully, he brought out his stiff cock and began a steady pace onto himself. He wanted to finish fast and without incident. A quick hand worked with dexterity and impatience. The edge was approaching and he willingly drove over the edge into his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, so sor-” Now it was Sokka’s turn to interrupt Zuko, but at least Zuko got release a split second before he was mortified. One could cut the tension in the air with a knife and Zuko hastily wiped his hand on his shirt and pulled his pants back up to cover himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka stood at the end of the couch in basketball shorts and a t-shirt that was quickly thrown on. Ever the pragmatist, Sokka sighed in frustration and sat on the couch across from Zuko’s. “Looks like you were caught in the act too, huh. Listen,” Sokka sighed again, desperately not wanting this conversation but knowing it must happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do things on the internet on video for people. I usually just fuck or stroke myself, but sometimes I do requests if they pay well enough. I once dressed in a cat costume complete with a tail buttplug because someone tipped me $300. Please don’t tell anyone, I’m not ashamed per se… I just don’t want them to see me differently.” Sokka’s shoulders shook from fear. His eyes looked up from the floor and blue oceans met molten gold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, in a sort of shock, Zuko shook his head and started shaking his hands in a mockery of jazz hands. “No no no no no, of course not. I won’t tell anyone. As long as… we can keep me a secret too… I-I’ve always I guess found you attractive, and I’m sorry if me doing that just then was really creepy…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Sokka’s turn to try to reassure the other person, with strength in his legs he didn’t know he had, he stood and took the step that separated the two men. Eyes wide, Zuko looked up at Sokka as he bent down and took the paler man’s face within his hands. “Oh baby, you should have said something sooner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With those words, Sokka laid his lips against Zuko’s. There wasn’t any hunger or misplaced possessiveness, just a tender question that Zuko answered. The two explored each other’s mouths as if the other held the secret to the universe. Sokka wasn’t sure how long they were like that, but Zuko withdrew from him and Sokka tried to chase the other boy with his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko hugged Sokka fiercely and they held each other for another minute before Zuko spoke again. “So… when’s your next show?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That faithful day was a few months ago and Sokka could not be happier with his life. He successfully moved his stuff into Zuko’s room and they used his old room as an office/ workroom. Sokka prided himself in the sweet pink aesthetic he had and he embraced more of his feminine side lately! He loved it. He began to prep before he logged on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wore his new cat keyhole bikini set and loved how the pink almost glowed against his skin. His hair was now longer, almost to his mid-back, and he put it back with 4 large also pink barrettes. SO MUCH PINK. Sokka didn’t know he could love a color so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set down his newest toy which was a now 9-inch red and slightly curved dildo, with his bottle of lube. He set up the laptop on the table and sat down on the small day bed they put in for better angles and accessibility. “I’M HITTING GO IN 3...2...1” With a flourish he clicked the button to start, immediately he saw himself on his screen, and almost instantly comments began appearing for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, guys! I have a new toy for us today!” He brought it to the camera and showed it off like he was one of the models from the Price is Right. He put it on his bed and kneeled over it. “Time to get this show started for all of my fans.” With that, he gave the camera a wink and went to town on himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko watched on his own laptop from the living room and ran his hand lazily over his straining cock. He knew any ‘normal’ person would probably feel jealous or possessive over the fact that their S/O was pleasuring themselves in front of more than 200 people, but Zuko found it tantalizing. He loved the rush of seeing other people’s comments float on the screen. Other people saying how they wanted to ram Sokka themselves and drink his cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko palmed his already leaking dick when he saw Sokka start bouncing on the toy he chose. Just seeing Sokka doing such a lewd act, almost as if just for him. Sokka turned to look directly into the camera again and the sight was too much for Zuko to take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s long brown locks waving in the air, his ass cheeks slapping onto his pretty pink sock covered feet as he forced that dildo into himself, over and over and over again. Sokka turned to the side so people could still see his ass jiggle, but also so they could see him stroke himself in time with his thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each moment brought Sokka closer and Zuko could almost count down to when Sokka got off. But he was proud of Sokka, he could draw out his orgasm for so long, keeping his viewers in suspense. One position change and another 10 minutes passed before Sokka was babbling to his audience that he was close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… hey guys. I’m almost there. I-I hope some of you can cum with me. Please please cum with me my lovelies. I want to read all of the comments about how you go off to me, with me. Ah-uh uh.” Without another warning, Sokka painted the sheets in front of him white and he gingerly rose off of the dildo. He bent forward and licked a stripe of his seed off of the bed and showed his viewers. He swallowed himself and gave an adorable smile paired with a peace sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry today was a little shorter than usual, but I promise next time will have at least 3 orgasms. Pinky promise.” He winked at the camera and brought his pinky to the screen as if someone would indeed take it. “I’m signing off and I hope all of you had as much or even more fun than I did today! Bye~~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a deft hand, Sokka closed his tab and laptop and sat back. A moment passed and Zuko poked his head into the room. “Hey baaaabbbyyy. Did you have a good time?” Zuko walked farther into the room and sat on the right of Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I just wasn’t really really feeling it today.” Sokka sighed and leaned into the chest of his boyfriend. Zuko pressed his face in Sokka’s neck and rubbed small circles into his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s any consolation, I really thought you were. I’m actually kinda still hard.” Zuko chuckled his deep belly laugh, finding actual amusement at his own expense. Sokka turned around and rubbed the tent in his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to be honest. I wasn’t into it because I was too busy thinking about you. It’s not the same…” Sokka turned his body even more, and brought his hand up to Zuko’s face, and gave him a tender kiss. “I can’t find a lot of pleasure when I know the real thing is better.” He leaned forward more and deepened the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko moaned deep in his throat and ran his hands along the contours of Sokka’s body. Sokka panted and felt a heat rush into his head, a blind want clouding his thoughts. He repositioned himself onto the bed where he was laying on his stomach. Zuko watched with rapt attention as Sokka brought his hips up and presented himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Zuko...baby… fuck me. Fuck better than I could ever fuck myself.” With ease, Zuko took off his pants and boxers and grabbed the two luscious orbs of Sokka in front of him. He leaned over Sokka’s back and gradually aligned his hardened dick to Sokka’s already prepped ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Sokka… I don’t know if I ever told you but,” He pushed forward mid-sentence and didn’t speak again until they were hip to hip. With each new word, he gave small shallow thrusts, working into Sokka his favorite way. “I love knowing I get to have so much fun with someone so many people watch.” He held onto Sokka’s hips harshly, leaving bruises against the dark skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love seeing you get off on camera.” Zuko brought one of his hands around to the front of Sokka and worked him slowly as well. Each intrusion Zuko made into Sokka was hard but slow and everything Sokka wanted. “Soft and sweet Sokka, being so dirty for strangers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt Sokka’s thighs shaking and they gave out under him. Zuko lowered himself fully onto the darker man and pounded into him more, the friction of the bed bestowing Sokka the pleasure that Zuko’s hand was previously giving him. Zuko felt his need growing and growing and he placed small bites along Sokka’s back, marking him so maybe someone on the next stream noticed. Zuko claimed Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One more pump and Zuko was spilling himself into Sokka and the man on the bottom felt the warm seed flowing into him. The thought of being filled with everything Zuko had, caused him to cry out and orgasm too, clenching around his lover. Panting, they broke apart and laid side by side on the day bed, covered in their slick and cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka turned toward Zuko and laid a hand on his neck, feeling the erratic pulse below the skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko huffed a laugh at his own intrusive thoughts and clarified to a confused Sokka. “I’m just happy that I’m better than your dildo."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you guys think! I like the idea of femme Sokka. And I wish I had a hot roommate that used his dad's credit card like it was nothing. Plus overstimulation is tomorrow's prompt, and I have no idea what I want to do with it! I would love suggestions. I'm actually really stumped on ideas right now.😭😭😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Overstimulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS SET IN THE SAME UNIVERSE AND STORYLINE OF THE HATE SEX FIC. READ THAT ONE BEFORE THIS ONE IF YOU FORGOT WHAT HAPPENED!! Thank you, this has been a psa.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A month of courting before the wedding and everyone around the two men would say the wedding couldn’t come sooner. Two volatile energies roamed around the palace, and if they happened to meet? It was as if an explosion occurred. Sometimes there was shouting, sometimes there were threats of starting another war, but almost every time, it resulted in a mess that made the maid’s blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh and Hakoda constantly had their hands full with preparations so they couldn’t handle their respective wards how they wanted to, but they knew the two boys were a match made for each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day the whole nation and more were waiting for finally came! The beautiful wedding was a large spectacle for all to be a part of. Parades in the main Caldara City and even nationwide parties went on long into the night. But within the Palace was the largest and most grand ball anyone has ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Water Tribe Blue and Fire Nation Red decked out every surface on the extravagant ballroom. Fire Flakes and Seal Jerky was passed out by waiters along with tall chutes of different colored alcohol. The two men of honor sat on a shared throne, robes of regalia drowning them in fabric, but you won’t hear them complain about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many would say the two of them were the happiest they’ve ever seen them, that the couple was the most in love any knew of. Of course, Zuko was glad his country was rejoicing in his marriage and Sokka has found that he wasn’t totally maybe sorta against being attached to the jerkbender for his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many presented themselves in front of the newlyweds and gave their congratulations on their marriage. Zuko nodded his head in thanks and Sokka always had something to say. For the first two hours of the party, they drank and received many gifts upon their throne. Little did everyone know though, Zuko had snaked his left hand under Sokka’s copious robes and was fondling him in front of a room of at least a thousand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand was slick with smuggled oil as he had it wrapped around Sokka’s considerable length. Sokka’s face was red with blush, but most figured it was because of the warm room paired with the wine he was enjoying. Sokka leaned to the side to whisper to Zuko, he kept his voice as unwavering as he could. “As much as I’m enjoying th-this, I can’t make a mess of my robes so early in the evening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave his signature smirk and gave a small squeeze as he continued. “It’s okay, just warn me when you’re about to… and I’ll take care of it.” Sokka nodded and donned on a large fake smile as another woman came to give them her blessings on their marriage. Sokka enjoyed his romps hard and fast and messy, but Zuko was taking this time slow and almost gentle, and it was driving him insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka got lost in his mind while trying to prevent the inevitable. He has had only 4 short weeks to get to know his betrothed, and those weeks seemed daunting at first. His first day within the Fire Nation started with awkward history stories and was followed by a yelling match. What he definitely didn’t expect was the sexually charged energy that pierced itself within him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only moments from spewing insults that he was sure to get him thrown out, he had his mouth attached to the prince’s neck and was fumbling over himself to get undressed. Just remembering that day was enough to push Sokka farther to his limit. He felt the weight in his stomach and leaned over to whisper into Zuko’s ear again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Zuks, I’m almost there.” Suddenly, the stroking stopped and the build-up slowly fizzled away, almost leaving a phantom of pleasure behind. Sokka was prepared and ready for his orgasm and the loss of it was agony. It took a moment for Sokka to fully realize what had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko removed his hand from underneath the mass of robes and wiped it casually on a large napkin that was under his plate of finger foods. His clean hand rifled through the small foods until he found one he liked and he methodically placed it on his tongue and ate it. He knew the effect he had on his husband and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he loved it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka grabbed his collar and brought their faces close, just like that first day he was reminiscing about. “What the fuck was that?” He knew his face was a sight to behold, lustful fury boiling together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko put on an air of angelic naivety and his voice was dripping with fake innocence. “I’m not sure what you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I just thought maybe things have been too… complacent.” His true colors slowly melted the act he had on just a second ago. “You’ve gotten used to me giving in to your every whim and naughty thought. What happened to the Sokka that hated me, hated this marriage?” Zuko put on his pouty and bratty face. “I miss that passion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka felt a pang of anger sail through his body, but it was replaced with a wave of dark playfulness. “That’s the game you want to play tonight?” Sokka stood suddenly and pulled Zuko to stand as well, the whole room turned to them and Sokka raised their joined hands above their heads. He spoke to the room as if he had years to prepare for this type of crowd. “I want to thank everyone for coming to celebrate tonight! Let’s all dance!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his words, the band began to play a louder and faster song and the dancefloor swelled with bodies. Sokka dragged his new husband to the floor below them and they were immediately surrounded with jostling bodies. Sokka kept the prince close to his body, his arms wrapped around the red and gold clad man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like the absolute deviant he was, Sokka wrestled his hand into Zuko’s robes now and sunk it into the loosely tied trousers hiding within. Zuko stiffened both in his back and in Sokka’s hand, his consciousness telling him this was improper, but his hormones were begging for more. Zuko’s voice was set in a harsh whisper as he leaned in closer to his husband, under the guise of an intimate dance. “What the fuck are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could have asked you that same fucking question just 10 minutes ago, but I didn’t. You’re going to take it and you’re going to like it, Mr. ‘I’m-not-letting-my-husband-cum’.” Zuko leaned more into Sokka’s hand, slowly fucking it as Sokka jerked him, bodies pressed close. One of the only things Sokka has grown to enjoy with his stay so far was learning the knowledge of how weak he could make Zuko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A well-placed grope here, and a hard bite there, and he was practically putty. Zuko had such a big hard-on for biting and it kinda stumped Sokka a bit at the beginning, but he now understood it. At least Zuko never questioned why Sokka liked the extra hot touches he asked for sometimes. Sokka tightened his grip a bit more and pumped harder, faster, just how he had wanted it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko loved the chase, but Sokka wasn’t going to give it to him. Zuko placed his thigh between Sokka’s and rubbed tentatively and a wretched gasp was forced out of him. He shouldn’t have been that sensitive from one stunted handjob, but he was. He jerked faster, waiting for the telltale keening Zuko makes before he bursts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it, at least I have enough manners to let you finish, </span>
  <em>
    <span>darling.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sokka listened intently for it and was rewarded with a small whimper from Zuko. One more tug and Zuko would find his release, but Sokka stopped his hand. Just like the bastard did before the dance. Sokka drew away from Zuko slowly and without suspicion from anyone around them. He looked at him wide-eyed and oh so smugly. “Oops... maybe I lied.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fucking dick.” Zuko’s face was almost as red as his outfit and his glare fell flat. With all the rage of a toddler that couldn’t have a cookie, Zuko composed himself and physically dragged them away somewhere. It’s a miracle that they weren’t stopped by any of the patrons of the party as they exited the grand hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko found an unused room shortly after. It’s furniture covered in a thin film of dust, but that didn’t deter them. Inside they found shelves of linens and a small table. The room was probably used as a laundry washing and storing room at one point. Zuko pushed Sokka down onto the table with no ceremony and began removing his copious robes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he got the first few layers off, he tossed them at Sokka. “Here, use these as a pillow.” Sokka wanted to hate the commanding tone in his voice, wanted to defy him, but it turned him on too much. Zuko continued his stripping from his confinements, keeping his shirt and upper layer on, but removing his lower half until he was bared in an almost comical manner to Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With more vigor than he’s ever seen Zuko have in one of their trysts, Zuko tugged and pulled off Sokka pants and underwear. Zuko pulled out his lube from a magic pocket and aggressively slathered it on his hands, one going to Sokka’s fearfully hard cock, and the other probing at the tight ring of muscle just underneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mentioned games earlier, right? I know one! It’s called 'How many times can I make Sokka cum before he’s my bitch’. I quite like this game. Never played it before, but I know it’s going to be great!” Zuko had a crazed look in his eyes and Sokka couldn’t become any more aroused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With skilled hands, Zuko worked into Sokka with energy and pumped him intensively </span>
  <em>
    <span>at the same time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sokka didn’t know what to focus on, and his mind was racing with feelings and sensations. He was still riled up from earlier and he was going to stick to that story every time Zuko brought up his premature jizzing in the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even a moment more passed until Sokka was making a mess of Zuko’s hand, the firebender not relenting in his assault. Zuko added another finger to the inside of Sokka and curled those devilishly good digits up to stroke the special spot that makes Sokka see white. There’s too much for Sokka, he starts to recede back into himself. Nothing but senseless babbling and unsteady moans fill the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko used the spent in his hand to further lube his pumping, adding extra attention to the sensitive tip, causing a cry of pained arousal to admit from Sokka. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh uh, my sweet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wouldn’t want the whole wedding party to know what a shameless slut you are for me.” But Sokka couldn’t care less. It was just too much. The build-up was a constant, a dull ache radiating from himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another push inside and another tug outside caused him to spill over again, this time with much less spent, and somehow he was still able to be embarrassed at that fact. He lifted his heavy head to look at Zuko and what greeted him was a wicked smile. Sokka was seemingly loose enough for Zuko because the next thing he knew, he felt a thick and hard heat enter him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was more intense than anything he had ever felt before. It wasn't his first time with Zuko inside, but something was different. Zuko kept a firm grip on him as he made his way deeper. That hand was his undoing and yet the only thing keeping Sokka on the plain of the living. Zuko bent over him, trailing the extra hot kisses that Sokka enjoyed down his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, you're taking me so well. God, you're gonna make me say something stupid." Zuko held onto Sokka almost tenderly. He angled up just right and dragged his shaft to rub continually and hard against his prostate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko removed his hand from around Sokka and he held onto the darker man, smoothing back stray hairs and he rubbed small stripes on his shoulder. He had gotten Sokka off almost once and actually twice already and he felt he could get another out soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran a hand along Sokka's sweating face and grabbed his chin to gently force him to look into Zuko's eyes. "Do you think you have one more babe? And I promise I'll take super-duper care of you after." Zuko's tone had just a smidge of patronizing in it but Sokka knew there wasn't any real malice behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was slower in his own pleasure, wanting to savor every taste he could have of Sokka at that moment. He loved how tight and all-encompassing he felt below him. He gazed at the absolutely wrecked man and found nothing he would change. He buried his face into Sokka's shoulder and rolled his hips. Zuko felt what he had wanted since he dragged them into that Agni forsaken closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shallow thrusts inched him closer and he snapped his hips once more, hitting Sokka's over-sensitive prostate. Waves of pleasure pulsed out of him and into Sokka. That snap tipped Sokka over again, his cock twitching between the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko, mind muddled and half dazed, his face turned to one of awe. "Did, did you really just cum </span>
  <em>
    <span>untouched AND dry.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fuck, you are a wonder Sokka." Zuko wanted to rain down praises at this new information. He hugged Sokka tightly and firmly as he slowly slipped out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patiently he upheld his promise and took care of Sokka, he wiped them both down as best as he could and redid all of their clothes. He took extra care with Sokka and how delicate he was at the moment. He walked them calmly and gradually back to their room. The day before the two men had walked the palace and finally found chambers that they both approved of to live in together and he would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to see the blend of their cultures that the staff put together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They opened the doors and inside were tapestries of purple and their combined collection of weapons, clothes, and other odd objects. They made it to the bedroom and crashed into the overly ornate bed blind due to the night sky and unlit candles. Two exhausted men laid there, sleep not yet overcoming them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko's voice was soft in the dark, almost as if he thought Sokka was asleep and he didn't want to wake him. "I think I love you, you idiot." Sokka smiled to himself and kept quiet.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Today’s fic is brought to you by Corpse’s E-girls Are Ruining My Life, and 3OH!3’s Don’t Trust Me. I wanna hear thoughts y'all! I'm super sorry that I'm posting this later than I usually do, had lot happening today but better late than never right? ALSO,  what's your favorite pieces of lingerie? Personally I like a nice cami with some thigh highs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Lingerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Milan, Fashion week</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright girls, guys, my lovers of fries! I need those luscious bodies to line up soon. We have 10 minutes before the first person goes up!" Suki, their stage manager, yelled out. Her clipboard of wonders was clutched close to her body as she started furiously talking into her headset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked down at himself and back to the lit mirror in front of him. The current piece he was to be modeling was a white brocade corset, a small pair of cheeky panties, and some thigh high stockings that clipped onto his corset. Surprisingly, the designers wanted everyone barefoot except for their stockings, tights, or fishnets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sokka from a few years ago would have shamed the current Sokka for wearing such… girly clothes, but thankfully Suki wormed her way into his head and made him chug down some respect women juice along with getting rid of a good bit of his toxic masculinity. It’s a disease really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peered at his other models around him and spotted two familiar faces talking to each other. He stepped over to them and was delighted to hear Ty Lee teasing Zuko about something, both of them in flowy blush pink lace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee was bent at the waist, applying lip gloss as it was the only make-up she was able to get away with applying herself. She wore a long and see-through lace robe, the ends of the sleeves had large tufts of faux feathers. Inside the robe, she had on a plain set of white panties and bra. She looked as if she was a widowed wife of a millionaire as the cops came to ask for her alibi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko in contrast had a small cami with flowers embroidered along the edges and had on some devilishly good-looking fishnets that were tucked into a red thong. Zuko’s face was slowly blooming into the exact shade of his lingerie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hellooooooo. What are we teasing Zuko about today?” Sokka loved double-teaming with Ty Lee in this aspect. He couldn’t help enjoy how flustered Zuko became and how easy it was to get him embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey Sokka. Little Zuzu over here has a crush on one of our coworkers here. He won’t tell me who yet, but I will get it out of him by the end of the day.” Ty Lee had a mischievous glint within her eyes and Sokka sort of felt a bit bad for Zuko. She was relentless in whatever she put her mind to, especially if it had to do with matters of the heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka swooped in and drew in the abashed man into his arms from behind and gave him a squeeze. “Aww, is it Ming? I will admit she had been putting on a few pounds and that’s making her ass look extra juicy. Oh-oh! Maybe Ruon-Jian? We’ve all seen each other’s special bits so many times so we all know how much he’s packing. He’s a little douche-y, but he’s easy on the eyes.” Sokka wiggled his eyebrows at him through the mirror, loving the way he squirmed in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka didn’t hide his crush on Zuko, they’ve been working together for 4 years now and friends for at least 3 of them. Maybe about 8 months ago did Sokka realize he liked the man a little more than conventional friends and he even confessed to him, but Zuko quietly and quickly shut him down. Which was fine, they could stay friends, but it did hurt Sokka a small bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko wrestled his way out of Sokka’s arms and turned to glare at the two of them. “It’s not either of them, and I don’t know why I can’t just simmer in this crush for a bit. I’m not even sure if it’s anything more than just a crush.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee pressed her lips together and got a thoughtful look on her face. “Well you already said they were in the room, and we’ve all known each other for a while… have they gotten a haircut, and did you still like them after?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko crossed his arms. “Yeah… but I don’t see the point in that question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riddle me this lover boy, have you seen them cry or get ugly emotionally?” Sokka joined in on the interrogation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shifted on his feet. “Duh, we’ve all seen those days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee put her hands on Zuko’s shoulders and gave him a leveling look. “When it comes to you, sweet cheeks, you don’t have crushes or infatuations. Shoot your shot and if it doesn’t work out, I can introduce you to some other people and we can find you something.” With that Ty Lee smiled and skipped over to Suki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked over to Sokka and all the darker man could do is shrug his shoulders and silently nod to what she had said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, babes! Time to go!” With that Suki had shuffled all 25 of the models into their line and the show started without a hitch. Thankfully they weren’t the only group of the day and they only had to show the one set a few different times with different accessories and groups. Two hours passed and finally, night had descended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was almost always one of the last to leave the dressing rooms after shows, he just enjoyed the stillness and the emptiness that accompanied it because it was usually so full and noisy during most hours. He was still dressed in his corset and stockings but had decided to put a loose pair of basketball shorts over himself along with a waiting trench coat because the walk to his cab was going to be frozen hell on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka?” A small voice startled him out of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and was surprised to see Zuko again, he thought the shorter man had already left with Ty Lee back to the hotel they were all staying in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey buddy, what’s up?” Sokka immediately became just a smidge nervous when he noticed how tense Zuko’s shoulders were and when he saw the fact that Zuko was hiding his hands, one of his telltale signs of anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just came to uh, to confirm something.” Zuko rubbed one of his arms and gave a sheepish grin to Sokka. “Do you still have that thing for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka almost had to lean against the raised vanity behind him. He hadn’t expected to have his feelings out in the open again. Then something from the conversation earlier that day clicked in his mind. “Kinda, but you don’t have to worry about me messing up any relationship you choose to pursue. I’m not like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s eyes widened. “Ah fuck, I did-didn’t mean it like that. Wh- What I meant- what I wanted to say… Fuck I’m messing this up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka placed his hands on Zuko’s biceps and squeezed lightly. “Whatever you want to tell me, you can. I was your friend way before I had a flame for you. You can talk to me about anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko took a large and steadying breath in and Sokka could visibly see stress roll off of him as he exhaled. “I just came to- wanted to talk... Fuck this.” With the last word, Zuko surged forward delicately somehow and touched his lips to Sokka’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka couldn’t move, too stunned to remember how to breathe, how to talk, how to fucking blink. He stood motionless for a moment too long and Zuko withdrew, tears forming in his eyes. Zuko began backing away out of Sokka’s weak hold and he ducked his head away from his view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… I just thought that maybe... Maybe something good could happen tonight. Maybe I rushed it. I’ll uh. I’ll leave you ah, alone.” Zuko made to move farther away and it finally clicked in Sokka’s brain what was happening. He pushed forward and curled his arms around Zuko, bringing him back to face him once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please listen to me.” Sokka bent forward and pressed a chaise kiss to Zuko’s almost trembling lips. He pulled back slowly and gave him a questioning look. “I would love nothing else than for something good to happen tonight, but I thought you had a crush on someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s face turned to a deep deep tomato red. “That someone is you, dummy. Why would I kiss you if I wanted someone else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s mind short-circuited for a moment. “Oh yeah. That wouldn’t make sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko burrowed his face into Sokka’s corset clad chest and spoke, his voice coming out muffled and faint. “I was also kinda hoping something else could happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka strained himself to hear the tail end of the sentence, but it got lost in the fabric. “Huh?” Zuko drew back very minutely and said the sentence again, and again it was lost to Sokka. “I’m sorry, I truly can’t hear you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko brought his head out and almost yelled. “I want you to touch me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s own face burned from blush, but he knew it wasn’t nearly as deep as Zuko’s. This was a perfect opportunity to tease him. “But I am touching you. Hugging to be precise.” One of Sokka’s hands unfolded from behind the smaller man and wandered lower to the lace thong below. He gave a small but hard squeeze of one of the perky cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you mean here?” With the same hand, he snaked it to the front of Zuko and cupped the bulge that was definitely growing. “Or here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was already breathless from the slight touches. "I know it's soon, but after you confessed… I've been thinking a lot. And I want you… so bad." Sokka palmed him a little rougher through the tight lace and Zuko keened at the closeness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How bad?" Sokka was drunk off this new information. He felt ready to feel every inch of him and map out everything instead of hiding behind stolen glances in the changing rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko wasn't used to being brazen or forward with his desires but he knew he waited too damn long to come out with his attraction to Sokka. He put on a look he almost exclusively kept for the runway. "Bad enough to do something in here. Where anyone could walk in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka gave a small shudder and a downright dirty smirk came across his face. He took no more time deciding how he wanted things to go. Suddenly he flipped the duo and Zuko was pressed front first into the tall vanity. He snatched a bottle of mineral oil off of the stand next to them and clicked open the cap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned in close to Zuko's good ear and whispered. "We good to go here, Captain?" He kept one arm wrapped under Zuko's arm and across his chest, causing him to be flush against Sokka's torso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko already looked debauched. "touch me…" his voice held no backbone, his mind was already filled with hazy imagery and anticipation. Sokka removed Zuko from within his lace prison and poured a generous amount of oil onto the hardened length. A lot of it dripped onto the previously clean tiled floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With slow and strong strokes, Sokka began and watched. Zuko's breath was creating a cloud of fog on the surface of the mirror and his eyes were locked onto themselves, also watching as Sokka had his way. Sokka has never been with another man although he swung both ways, so he hoped he was doing a good enough job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka kissed lightly along the smooth neck presented before him and was careful not to leave marks because it would hell covering them up for tomorrow's shows. But fuck did he want to claim Zuko and show off that the pale beauty was his and no one else's. He showered attention to Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand still pumped and was increasingly picking up pace, making the shorter man pant harder and rougher. His other hand teased a tan nipple to peak hardness, fingers twisting and pulling the small nub. His mouth traced patterns and wrote love confessions upon Zuko's neck and shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cum for me baby." Sokka wanted nothing more than to experience Zuko at his rawest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah-almost there. Fas-faster." Sokka obliged and quickened his pace. A slapping noise filled the room and was only accompanied by small moans and gasps. Sokka felt a swell in his hand. A moment later Zuko gave a stunted cry and painted the floor with his seed. He was breathless and flushed and so so ready for a nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka gave Zuko's neck another kiss. "You're such a good boy. Come on, let's get you some room service and a bed." The two men tried their best to cover themselves and retreated to their hotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning Ty Lee kept poking at Zuko's resolve to tell them his crush was when Suki let out a startled yelp. Many people rushed over to the downed stage manager and started asking if she's okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay, I just slipped. What the fuck is this?" Sokka peered over the heads of the crowd and ran away before he was spotted. Zuko was still near his mirror and gave a questioning look to the darker man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We didn't clean up last night…"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Friday was a bad day and today I was afk for like 80% of it. Oof. So I want more kinks!! I've done a bit of orgasm denial and deep throating and I'm kinda bored at those for being themes. Also we're in the home stretch y'all!! Kinda sad to see it go but I have projects on trying to make small series with some of the chapters so let's see how that turns out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Vampire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mai, you honestly can’t think this is a good idea.” Zuko stood in front of his mirror and eyed the offending outfit in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mai rolled her eyes from her spot on his bed and gave an exasperated smile. “You already have the dark aesthetic, why can’t you be a vampire for one night?” She twirled her butterfly knife between her fingers lazily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko hated Halloween, and parties and especially if they were Halloween parties. He dropped the dark cloak and cheesy white billowing shirt to the ground and threw himself onto his bed next to Mai. “I just don’t see the point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat up and kicked his leg half-heartedly, mainly just to get his full attention. “The point is that Halloween is on a Saturday this year and you never get out of your apartment. For one night you can go to a house filled with other dressed up vampires and get wasted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking fine, but I’m not going to like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halloween night arrived and Zuko hated his life. One moment he was enjoying his night and was reading, then the next, a blur of pink energy had somehow corralled him into black skinny jeans, a ripped red t-shirt with a horribly thin and cheesy black cloak. The worst thing of all was the fake fangs though. They kept poking him and the glue Ty Lee put on them gave each soda he drank a weird taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house party was set in a frat house a little bit down the road from his university and yet he still didn’t know anyone there. He also didn’t understand why the party was inherently vampire-themed, why couldn’t they just do a regular Halloween party? He peered around the crowded living room turned dancefloor and found nothing but different renditions of pale makeup and sparkly body glitter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mai and Ty Lee had immediately ditched him when they arrived, under the guise of finding some other friends but Zuko knew they just wanted to push him out of his comfort zone. He decided to only stay for a few songs, and then try to dip out. Bodies danced all around him and there he stood awkwardly when someone bumped into him and spilled the red solo cup of Coke down the front of his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck my liiiiiiiife. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It took all of 10 minutes for Zuko to stalk around and find a restroom that was empty. It was hidden in one of the bedroom’s and thankfully it had soap he could use to try to make his shirt somewhat clean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He removed his shirt with the ever-growing dark wet spot and prayed he could get it out. He stuffed the stupid cloak into the mini trash can and ran cold water over the strain. He scrubbed furiously with some dollar store hand soap. His mind descended into a mess of how he could sneak out without the girls seeing him and if an Uber would be extra that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost in his thoughts, Zuko barely heard the bedroom door open and didn’t even notice when a tall man leaned against the door frame of the restroom. “Why are you in my restroom? Last I knew, the party was downstairs.” The voice was light with amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko jumped nearly out of his own skin and managed to spray water all around him. He took a step back and slipped on some of the spilled water. He took a split moment to pray to Agni for a swift death as he fell into the shower curtain, causing it to dislodge the rod from the wall and fall with Zuko into the empty tub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger rushed forward after a moment and kneeled by the lip of the tub. “Fuck! I didn’t mean to do that, my guy.” Zuko looked up from his porcelain grave at an angel of the highest caliber. Dark tanned skin with freckles peppering his cheekbones and the purest blue eyes ever. The angel’s hair was up in a small wolf’s tail with the underside shaved. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wolf’s tail? Why the fuck did I call it that and not a ponytail?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He also wore a faded blue Billabong shirt and cargo shorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko knew he had to have died on his way down because there was no way anyone could look that good in a pair of cargo anythings. “That sounds good right about now.” Slowly the angel helped him out and he took a moment to steady himself on his own two feet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Mr. Angel questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fuck. I would like one. Is there Tinder here in heaven?” Zuko looked around and slowly it set in that he did indeed not died and he was still in a crappy and smelly frat house. His face was boiling due to the realization, but he knew it was too late to erase his words from the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to break it to you, but this is far from Heaven. Name’s Sokka and I would still like to know why you are shirtless in my restroom.” The angel- Sokka- spoke calm words, probably thinking Zuko was a crazy lunatic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko took that moment step around him and lifted his have soaked shirt out of the sink. “Um, some jackass downstairs bumped in me and caused me to spill my Coke all over myself. This was the only restroom that didn’t have people making out in it. Sorry…” He ducked his head down in slight embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka brushed past the shirtless man and went to one of the other doors in the bedroom, opening it to a closet filled to the brim with clothes. He rifled for a moment and pulled out a plain black tee. “Here, can’t have you distracting everyone at my party with those hot washboard abs.” Sokka tossed the shirt to him and Zuko caught it with deft hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your party?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka burst out into laughs as he sat on the edge of his bed. “I just called you hot and you want to focus on the part where I said it was my party.” His eyes danced with entertainment and he shrugged. “Alright. Yeah, my party. I picked out the theme. I needed to blend in since I, myself, am a vampire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko scoffed and gave a patronizing look to the seated man. “Yeah and I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Edward Cullen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged his impossibly wide shoulders again. “Fine, don’t believe me.” He gave Zuko a glance up and down and spoke again. “I’ll take that fuck if it’s on the table though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes so hard he almost saw his own brains. “Thanks, but I rather not add a bad lay to the grievances I have for tonight.” He raised his arms and reluctantly put on the black shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked offended as he put a hand to his chest. "I'll have you know, if people could have rating systems, I would have at least  4.5 stars."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took all of Zuko's might to not roll his eyes again. “Only 4.5 stars? Why not a perfect score?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka smirked.“Funny story really. A girl wanted to try some car stuff with me and I guess I’m beefier than her normal conquests because as soon as she was on top, she hit her head on the roof of her Optima and that kinda ruined the mood. We ended up not continuing, but we did make up for it the next time we saw each other.” Sokka looked like a cat that finally caught its mouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, all I’m saying is, I came here against my will and I’m not happy. I don’t think I’ll be the best partner to tango with.” Zuko couldn’t move from his spot by the restroom door though. Something about Sokka almost hypnotized him enough to stay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka stood with the look of a predator and closed the distance between them. He raised a tentative hand to cup Zuko’s slightly blushed face. “Why don’t you let me be the judge of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their faces were so close together, and Zuko could smell the lingering scent of something he couldn’t quite place. His eyes danced between Sokka’s lips and his eyes and it clicked for him. With a quiet voice, Zuko spoke. “I think I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka ducked down and placed a hard kiss on Zuko’s lips, and Zuko let loose a whimper. Zuko pushed Sokka into a desk chair set by the bed, lips still attacking each other, and climbed into Sokka’s lap. He fervently unbuttoned his jeans and shimmied the material down until he exposed himself. He almost cried out when he reached forward to help Sokka with his shorts, and he found he had already uncovered himself as well. Okay, maybe it had been a bit since someone gave this kind of attention to him and he was eager, sue him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka pulled back and Zuko let out a whine that made the darker man laugh. “I assume you didn’t prep tonight and neither did I, so...is this okay?” With one of his impossibly large hands, Sokka circled the two penises in one hand and the other arm rummaged around under the lip of the bed and found its bounty of lube. Sokka gave an exploratory jerk and Zuko came undone even farther.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, this is great.” Sokka drizzled a heaping of lube onto the two of them and Zuko gasped at the icy coldness. Sokka flinched and for the first time that night, he looked timid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…” But he moved his glorious hand down and any thoughts of discomfort flew out of Zuko’s head immediately. Why did it always feel so different when someone else touched him compared to his own hand. He loved the deft fingers covered in rough callouses and Zuko never felt more turned on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka pumped for both of their enjoyment and he reveled in watching Zuko’s eyes water from the pleasure. With each movement of his hand, Zuko breathed harder and his eyes got lazier. Their shared space was filled with soft moans and quiet grunts as both clung to each other for life. Zuko’s hand joined Sokka’s in between them and forced them to go faster, a silent begging being shown in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost traitorously, Zuko felt the building in his lower stomach and opened his mouth to warn. “C-close.” Sokka dug his face into Zuko’s neck and gave a languid lick along the curve between neck and shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka spoke again and Zuko instantly hated how… unaffected he sounded. “Remember when I said I was a vampire? I wasn’t lying.” Two fangs grew in Sokka’s mouth and he tenderly bit into the pale flesh of his prey before him, his hand never stopping. Zuko felt a shot of pain, but it was then masked with a wave of euphoria. He felt a strange weight move through him and settle itself within his limps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A surge of vigor coursed through him and he moved his hips to pump further into Sokka’s hand, trying to chase his of ending. Sokka’s mouth on his neck was strange, but he couldn’t find one reason to pull away. The thought of actual vampires and the fear that he knew he should be feeling never surfaced, but his orgasm did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It shook his body and he let out an almost pained moan. It was the most intense finish he had ever experienced and it stuck around far longer than anything he had ever experienced before. White spurted between the two of them and he watched as he made of mess of their shirts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko came off of his high and the thought of how his lightheadedness was from more than just the pleasure speared through his mind. Finally, his arms got some strength and obeyed him. He pushed against the darker man and fell haphazardly onto the floor. Shocked Sokka tried to explain, but his words were filled with a horrible lisp. “No no no no! Don’t go! Lemme esspain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko took a moment to steady his swirling head and had the full intent on running, just as soon as he could see straight. He brought his shakey arms below him for support and he crumpled onto himself. With as much elegance as a bull in a china shop, he fainted.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BTW Sokka took care of Zuko and he woke up the next morning and they talked. Zuko kinda finds the whole situation hot. Y'all seriously, I don't know what's happening with me but there's like no motivation. But Ima pull through. So same question as Wereworlf Zuko, would y'all let Vampire Sokka hit it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Corruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re still a virGIN!?” Sokka let out a small shriek at the news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" Zuko harshly whispered as he rushed forward and tightly clamped his two hands over Sokka’s loudmouth. "I'll answer any questions if you just stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Although the two men were in Zuko's office, he knew the maids or the guards would love the extra information to gossip about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands still on Sokka's mouth, Zuko gave him a long and searching look before releasing him. From this close proximity, Sokka could see the wetness of Zuko’s lips and he had to stifle a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sat in a stalemate from their respective chairs across Zuko's desk. Sokka looked on the verge of either tears or laughter (most likely both), but he took in a large inhale and exhaled even longer. Another breath in but this time the exhale was coupled with a strange exasperated laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay okay. Just give me a moment." A moment passed. "You're telling me," Sokka placed a hand on his chest, "that you," he waved his hand broadly at the firebender, "have never had sex." He dropped his arm back onto the wood and stared at his best friend, who he thought he knew everything about after 5 long years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With eyes of steel and an even stronger poker face, Zuko nodded at the statement. "Correct."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You, Zuko, war hero and Firelord, ruler of this nation and one of the only people to learn from the original firebenders, the most eligible bachelor besides </span>
  <em>
    <span>mua</span>
  </em>
  <span>, has never had sex." Sokka was bewildered, to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt a migraine already forming just above his right temple. "Yes Sokka. I don't see the point of this." He gave a flippant wave of his hand and tried to indicate the current situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But what about those three years on the boat? There had to be someone at a port or something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too angry and hellbent to find Aang. Honor and all that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about Mai?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too many social constructs and pressures to even get in that kind of mood most of the time. AND it was fucking horrifying for 17 year old me to think about the guards right outside the room." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But...but these last 5 years since you've been crowned?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was nearing the end of his rope. "I don’t know what you want me to say Sokka. Too many worries to think about dating or flings, plus I have no time to actually go out and find someone that isn’t trying to push their political agenda or isn’t some crazed fangirl or boy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re just gonna go around clueless and naive until, what? Until the sages assign a concubine so there can be an heir?” Sokka was baffled by this whole revelation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I. Don’t. Know. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fucks sake Sokka. And. and. I’ve had a kiss before, that has to count for something!” Zuko looked more frazzled than by any meeting he has ever had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it doesn’t! You have to know something more!” Sokka stood from his chair and took a moment to lean across the desk and pat his buddy on the shoulder. “How about this, I’ll help you by getting you some scrolls and books, and I can at least, in theory, help you understand another person’s body better. Any, uh, any preference?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow it was still possible for Zuko to sink further into his seat because he did and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He spoke again with his eyes firmly shut. “To the dismay of my sages, no, I don’t have a preference as of yet. Men, women, tall, short, thin, or chunky. I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the new knowledge seeping into him, Sokka made his way out of the office, out of the palace, and out into the nearest market. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is going to be interesting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka barged into Zuko’s parlor room with an armful of scroll and Zuko looked up from his spot on his couch, a tea set placed before him. Unceremoniously, Sokka dumped them all onto the other side of the low table and started shoving certain ones into Zuko’s hands. “All of these have different body types of people and let’s see if any catch your eye!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s how Zuko found himself oogling a decently endowed man with toned muscles and another girthy...cock in his mouth. He spent far longer examining that certain portrait more than the others and didn’t realize until Sokka said something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See something you like?” Sokka dropped his own scroll and plopped down next to the Firelord. “Hmmm, good choice, good choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was unimaginably embarrassed but a certain part of him pushed him to speak his churning thoughts. “Wha-what is he doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka took a deep breath. “Well. It’s called a blow job. One person would let the penis like, enter, their mouth and they use their tongue and mouth to please them.” Sokka felt a slight bulging below him and he pushed all of his thoughts of warm lips and golden eyes out of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it feel like?” Zuko looked over to the Water Tribesman with slightly wide eyes and he waited expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shifted uncomfortably before he leaned back against the couch. “It’s wet, and there’s a lot of heat since it’s inside another person.” Sokka’s eyes glaze over, recalling some previous exploits. “When Suki used to lick me up and down my shaft, it felt almost electric. There are so many different sensations that come with it. But also giving one feels good sometimes too. It makes me feel in charge and just that weight that settles in the back of my throat. Half of the time I get painstakingly hard when I give and it’s almost enough to tip me over the edge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was quiet during the whole exchange, but his face contorted from something unreadable to confusion when Sokka finished. “The edge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka couldn’t believe his ears. “The edge. Don’t tell me you’ve never… touched yourself before Zuko.” Zuko’s face once again changed, but this time it was into something mixed between petrified and ashamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t the most comfortable with my body for the longest time, so I just. Never tried?” His voice was self-conscious and quiet. Zuko lifted his gaze from the scroll before him and brought those impossibly large amber eyes to meet Sokka’s. “Could you maybe, um, show me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their faces were close together, closer than Sokka ever anticipated and it was all too easy to lean forward, close his eyes, and brush his lips hesitantly against Zuko’s. He kept incredibly still, not wanting to overstep his bounds, but Zuko was the one to push forward. Sokka let Zuko lead him, a small part of his mind remembering that Zuko was the inexperienced one and nothing was better for gaining knowledge than to do it yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko licked the seam of Sokka’s lips and with a deep want, he opened his mouth. He felt a strong tongue slip into his mouth and swirl experimentally around his. A moan formed between the two mouths, but neither man knew who it had come from. Reluctantly Sokka broke the kiss and Zuko tried to chance after him unsuccessfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both let their breaths mingle in their space and Sokka spoke with a dark and raspy voice. “Do you still want me to show you?” Zuko nodded minutely and Sokka might have missed it if he wasn’t staring at the other man with a scrutinizing look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please…” Zuko’s voice was weak, barely anything more than a pained whisper. Sokka slowly slid himself off of the couch and sat back onto his calves in between the firebender’s knees. Deliberately and methodically, Sokka removed the sash around Zuko’s waist followed by pulling down the restraining fabric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every other time Sokka had done this with someone, he didn’t take his time nor did he take too much care into the subtleties of the whole act. But this time was greatly different. This is the first time of many for Zuko, first blow job, the first time being intimate with someone else, fuck, even first orgasm. He wanted to savor this. His penis twitched at the thought of being the one to be taking these firsts away. A sense of pride abruptly washed over Sokka, Zuko was his for the taking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s cock sprang forth and almost waved tauntingly in Sokka’s face. He took his eyes away from it and gave a cautionary look upwards. Their eyes met and Zuko nodded for him to continue. Sokka wrapped his fingers around him and slowly felt his way up and down it. He took a moment to study what was in his hand. Zuko’s shaft was definitely something to behold, thicker than any he had ever seen before and the length was large enough to even make the Water Tribesman blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With only one more moment of the preamble, Sokka took the tip into his mouth and immediately Zuko let out a groan of pleasure. Sokka pushed forward even more, and let the weight of Zuko settle onto his tongue. He bobbed up and down, eyes still open and watching Zuko’s reactions. The firebender’s eyes were clamped shut in ecstasy and his mouth was slightly agape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Zuko’s hands flexed and Sokka grabbed it, settling it onto his head. With an approving grunt, Sokka allowed Zuko to thread his fingers through the short hair that had fallen out of the wolf’s tail. Sokka quickened his pace, looking to force more noises out of his quarry. Sokka sucked hard and slurping noises filled the room right along with small moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sah- Sokka. There’s uh, uh. Pressure.” Zuko leaned his head back, his Adam's apple bouncing with strain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a loud pop, Sokka pulled back and felt a string of saliva dangled from his mouth. “Focus on it, and ride it out.” Sokka stooped back down and continued but with extra energy. His hand pumped in tandem with his mouth, he felt a swelling of heat below him. Another moan filled the room, this time louder and longer and soon Sokka felt the bender within his hand pulsate. He tasted the salty cum flow into his mouth, swallowing to enjoy the taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka smirked at the debauched man above him. With heavy eyes and a lopsided grin, Zuko spoke again breathlessly. “What else is there for me to learn about?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merry Christmas Eve y'all! I think I'm gonna change chapter 30 to a corruption pt2 just cause I really liked todays prompt and I have ideas on how to continue it. Tell me what y'all think! I know I have like virgin things and troupes BUT this one is different because corruption makes someone like very very pure into a sex maniac and thats where pt2 comes in. Hint hint on the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Corruption PT 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The two men hadn't truly talked about their night that they spent together, but Sokka did explicitly state that if Zuko had any more questions, to go to him. They laid together on Zuko's bed, although on opposite sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sokka! I just finished one of the romance novels that you gave me." Zuko seemed excited with his new knowledge. "The hero saved that main guy from a group of bandits and afterwards they made a life on a small farm with pig-goats and hippo-cows."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka flipped over onto his stomach to look at the giddy Firelord over his trade route report. "And what else did they do? In the really detailed scenes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko blushed with the thoughts of that one night. "Umm… A position called hyena-doggie style, the guy was on all fours and the hero was behind him. There were other things that led up to it though. There were hand jobs and blow jobs. Uh, the hero… fingered the guy. Ya know… back there." His face was hotter than any fire he could bend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka sat up and stretched his aching arms. He was looking everywhere except Zuko, trying to squelch the desire tearing a hole through him. Zuko was inexperienced and just needed a teacher. Didn't matter that the teacher jerked himself raw the same night he had Zuko in his mouth, it didn't matter that every moment waking and sleeping was filled with raspy moans and too hot skin. He was never going to admit that satisfaction he got from monopolizing everything sexual with Zuko, but fuck did it feel good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly and with carefully chosen words, Sokka spoke. "Did you… want to try any of them?" His nerves were prickling and every hair must have been standing on end because he could not fully explain the feeling that deposited itself all over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko also sat up where he was. His eyes sparkled with excitement and possibilities, his mind racing on if he wanted to try anything. WHAT he wanted to try. After the blow job, he wanted more, anything and everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko finally found his voice. "I would be happy, if-if we could try the fingering? On me?" His outer words betrayed his thoughts. Why couldn't he fully say what he had already decided in his head?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka sighed and put his two hands on either of Zuko's knees. "Are you asking me or telling me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko cleared his throat. "Telling. I'm telling you that's what I want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days passed before Sokka's and Zuko's schedules had a good amount of time to… experiment, but they both agreed on the night with thinly veiled anticipation. Veils and jar in his arms, Sokka made his way to Zuko's chambers. The guards standing in front of the doors gave the ambassador a long look, but almost reluctantly let him through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The inside of the parlor was dark, the only light was emitting from below the door leading to Zuko's bed chambers. He cautiously maneuvered around furniture and gently pushed the door open. Sokka let his eyes adjust to the sudden light and he was finally able to find the subject of the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was leaning on the edge of his bed. He wore a very short gold silk robe, his long and pale toned legs free for the world to view and were they a view. Sokka never had known he could be attracted to something so… mundane. His gaze darted over toned muscles and smooth plains of pale creamy skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn't realized he was staring when he heard a clearing of Zuko's throat. He stopped immediately and their eyes caught onto each other. Automatic legs brought him to stand in front of the young ruler. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka lifted his arms to show his bounty and set them on the bed. "Well, I have oils and lotions to help us tonight." He looked to the man next to him and Zuko looked eager by tenfold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rose from his partially seated position, gold silk rustling. He spoke his gravelly words with a wide smile. "I prepared myself like you told me to." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka felt something primal gnaw at him. "Perfect. All fours. Now." He loved ordering him around because he knew Zuko would do anything he said. Soon Zuko was on his fours on the ornate bed spread. His plump and round ass peeking out from the robe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka busied himself with a vial, trying not to seem too overly excited for the act they were about to commit, he didn't want to scare him away. He turned and couldn't help himself when he ran a hand lightly across the expanse of ass in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to start now okay?" Sokka spoke softly, as if Zuko was an easily spooked animal. He heard a hum of agreement and oiled his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me if it's too much." With only a smidge of hesitation, Sokka slid his finger around the rim of tight muscle awaiting him. Zuko hitched his breath, but his body sagged closer to the bed, and instead of on his hands, his shoulders were the ones connected to the bed, presenting himself better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka watched closely to every reaction Zuko was having. He moved his finger around and around, teasing him. Slowly he slipped in his index finger as far as it could go. Zuko let out a soft moan, a prayer to his own body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka had to resist indulging himself and having his way. He was about to start moving his finger when he heard a muffled word. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Zuko's face was pressed into the bed, but he lifted it to speak again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More… I want more." Zuko's face was a rosey red and his eyes had a small amount of moisture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost giddy, Sokka added another one at a similar pace as the first, but he didn't wait to move them around. He scissored his fingers and he reveled in the gasp he was rewarded with. He started pumping then, slow but hard and with enough hunger growing within him to rival anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko did not try to hide his noises and with that Sokka was grateful. Each moan, groan and intake of breath fuelled him. "More." Zuko moaned yet again. Sokka was becoming drunk off his demands. Not as gentle as the last two, Sokka added another finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He curled them and found that one spot he knew that Zuko would love and the responding gasp was everything to him. "Wh-what was that?" Sokka brushed up against it again in answer. He pumped his fingers harder and faster, the tips of them sliding along the spot with his thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The minutes rolled by, but time was slowed for Sokka. He was about to take mercy on the poor firebender and he wanted to stroke him, releasing the ever growing feeling Sokka was familiar with. But his train of thought was interrupted by the same groan as Zuko's first orgasm. A second went by before he spilled himself onto the red bedsheet. Sokka stared a moment, astonished by the events. His thoughts were interrupted by Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More.” His voice was hoarse from usage and exertion. Sokka was standing there dumbly, fingers still in the paler man and erection straining hard against his trousers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka finally found his words. “I, uh, I don’t know what else I can give you Zuko.” He removed his fingers and wiped them on a discarded piece of clothing that was on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Firelord rose onto his hands and turned his head back over his shoulder, eyes a light in their own flames and a hardness in his voice that definitely wasn’t there before. “Your cock, I need it Sokka. Please don’t make me beg. Please.” But he already was begging, and Sokka was left wanting more. No hesitation, and no second thoughts stopped Sokka as he untied his belt and shoved his pants and undergarments away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop his movements and soon he was kneeled behind his friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would he continue to be just his friend after this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the ass and spread open the hole. Tauntingly slow he slathered himself with oil and entered, tip disappearing and each inch a glorious scream through his body. Zuko moaned the whole journey, voice rough but inviting. Sokka went all the way to the hilt, hips flush against hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More. Rough. Please.” Zuko was reduced to a being that could only think one word at a time. Sokka shook his head, he couldn’t go rough on someone during their first time and he said so aloud. Zuko responded by moving himself back hard against Sokka and moaned when the dick inside him speared farther in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka saw red and was blinded by lust as it trailed over his body. "Fine, you want rough? I'll give you rough." He pulled out fast and slammed his hips forward again. His hands found Zuko's hips and his grip was hard enough to bruise. He took control and it was everything Zuko wanted. Rough and hard and fast and the effect it had was dizzying. Each thrust hit his spot deep within and he cried out in another orgasm, but Sokka continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka bent forward and left an angry red bite along Zuko's shoulder where the robe had fallen away, that primal need from earlier rearing its head. Finally after what felt like forever, Sokka's hips stuttered and he emptied himself fully into firebender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hissed as he slid out, tight muscle pulling every last drop that was still in him. Zuko slumped forward, his energy spent and a dazed smile spreading over his face. Sokka laid down next to him, his breath making his chest rise and falling violently. The two laid in silence as their breaths filled the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a hungry face, Zuko uttered one word. "More."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few months passed since then and Sokka found himself in the Firelord's chambers more than his own. Tonight was no different has he greeted the guards before he strode in. Sokka made his way to the bedroom and discovered a welcomed sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sat on his calves within his bed, bare except for a small black collar, his ebony hair untied and flowing down his back. He looked up at the approaching Tribesman and rubbed his face into the dark hand that came forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka stood in front of him, blue eyes boring into gold and gave a small scratch behind Zuko's right ear. "How many times do you want tonight?" He asked this question almost every other night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko's voice still held the power of his Firelord status, but it also held a neediness that only Sokka heard. "I want 3 today. The meetings earlier were more frustrating than usual." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka stood back and began his own undressing. "Let's shoot for 4 then. I want you so blissed out that you can't even remember your name."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merry Christmas! I have one more chapter to go! That will come either Monday or Tuesday. I hope this is a nice stocking stuffer (he he) for y'all. I would love to hear y'all thoughts and please feel free to talk to me on my tumblr at rosewatertears0. And if you're also in the giving mood, I would like requests or prompts for more stories y'all wanna read. I need some more projects to fill my time now that this kinktober is almost finished.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Sensory Deprivation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka loved his alone time. He was able to make new plans for more inventions and sometimes even was able to enjoy some of the finer things from marrying into royalty. The giant bathhouse that had natural springs was definitely a plus. He finally decided it was time to get out of the steaming water, fingers and toes slightly pruned from the long time spent within the pool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the benefits of being Firelord Consort was that he could request for no one else to use the bathhouse and it was very enjoyable to be able to walk around naked without the threat of someone walking in on him as he made his way to the only actual lounging room adjacent to the hot springs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside it was dark, only a lone candle set on a table near the far corner of the room. He stepped very very lightly over to the candle and used it to begin lighting others set around the room. He moved with the gentleness of an anxious deer-hare, careful not to disturb the beautiful man in the center of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was face down into a pillow and bound, his legs bent at the knees and tied onto themselves, his creamy feet resting on his even paler ass. Long and strong arms were wrapped in a red rope, tied behind his back with the smooth binding stretched across his chest as well. A ball gag had been tied to Zuko’s mouth, forcing his jaw open and saliva made a small puddle into the pillow. But the cherries on top were the blackout blindfold across his eyes and the thick glass dildo that showed him no mercy as it rested in his pert ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lit another candle, but this one was red and special. He crept up behind Zuko, again not making a noise, and tipped the candle, letting a few droplets of wax drip onto the wide expanse that was Zuko’s lower back. He hissed a moaned as they made contact, desperately trying to whip his head around in a futile attempt at seeing Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blindfold did not budge from its job thankfully. He tipped the candle upright and ran his other hand along the seams of Zuko’s limbs, along the crease from leg to ass and ass to back. He gave a small push with his finger against the base of the glass, as a wake-up call to all of the nerves that had grown used to the foreign object. “What color are we baby?” His voice was thick with lust and disuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko squirmed against his bindings and somehow produced a thumbs up perpendicular from his back. A small green flame lit from the outstretched digit and the hand soon settled back into its place along his back. He blew out the flame from the candle with a flourish only he could visually enjoy and set it on the floor a few feet away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept giving Zuko light touches. Cereresses that were barely there and feather-light, and he loved seeing the goosebumps that trailed after his fingers. “Do you know why we’re here tonight baby?” He didn’t wait for a reply as he brought his arm back and gave a loud resounding smack against one of Zuko’s ass cheeks. A small muffled whimper came from the firebender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here because a certain someone can’t listen to the many people that care for him.” He gave another slap, producing a large red and raised welt on the unblemished skin. He saw the dildo twitch as Zuko’s ass clenched around it from the stinging pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he won’t eat most of his meals that the kitchen makes for him. Because he won’t take a break from the paperwork on his desk, even if the break is advised by a trusted friend and head of security. Because he won’t come to bed on time and sleep with his loving husband, sometimes even forcing the husband to physically corral him away from his office and down the hall to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A muffled set of words were being spoken, but Sokka gave another blow against round muscle to hear what was said. “What was that my precious fire lily?” His voice held a tang of anger, but it was just a show. He was worried more than anything for his love. This was all just to get him to relax for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s teeth clamped down on the gag as he tried to speak around it. “...Mm aw-ry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka couldn’t help the wave of love that crashed into him. Here he was, having his way and in some people’s eyes, abusing, his husband and the poor man thought he was the one that should be apologizing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no no no baby.” Sokka’s voice was a little patronizing, but it was also caring and informative. “I don’t want you to be sorry. I want you to listen to us when we want you to focus on yourself, you can ask for help, ya know.” He rubbed the red spot that had made its way onto Zuko’s skin and then sat on his haunches behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was able to get the perfect view of Zuko then, legs on either side of him, tied and yet limp, complying to their rope prisons, and in the middle was the most beautiful taint Sokka had ever seen. Which was saying something because taints, and assholes, and dicks weren’t exactly the prettiest of body parts. Sokka had full sight of a nice round ass, the glass a protruding and bobbing. But let’s not forget the main course, Zuko’s cock and ball hung below, smooth skin ran along both, teasing Sokka to touch them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t, no, he played with the dildo. Gentle tugs and small tilts made chills run along Zuko’s spine as small bolts of pleasure swept through him. He pushed the base with one finger, just enough pressure to move it with the skin, but not enough to actually create hard friction. Zuko let out a moan as he tried to move against his bindings to thrust himself, hoping to find some relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does my baby want me to fuck him?” He removed his hand and drug it downwards until he cupped Zuko’s balls and played lightly with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded into his pillow, the only comfort Sokka was allowing him that night. Sokka hummed a response and slowly, so agonizingly slow, withdrew the glass from his lover. Sokka could see the whole body sigh as it ran through Zuko’s body, already anticipating the feel of Sokka within him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But instead of the warm filling he wanted and craved, Zuko found himself getting speared again by that damn glass. Sokka was gentle at first, each intrusion a small affair. He used it to try to convey how much he loved Zuko, long and soft motions that gave just the right build-up. Although this was meant to be a punishment, he wanted Zuko to enjoy himself at least a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a moment to move his gaze from the project in front of himself to look over the flushed body of his lover. He saw light bruises already forming from the tight rope and basked in the glory that was the saliva and tears the slid down Zuko’s face. Tears from the unknown and from the strain, but he didn’t stop for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might take pity on you if you promise me something.” The responding muffle sounded awfully a lot like the snarky reply of what instead of a nice questioning. Sokka gave Zuko a particularly deep thrust and Zuko let out a loud cry of pleasure. “What was that again?” Zuko hummed mindlessly, a low rumbling in the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka worked it in harder as he spoke. “I want you to promise to eat and sleep and not work yourself too much. I want you to promise to hire assistants and to delegate things to the appropriate ministers.” He went in deep on the word ‘ministers’ and Zuko’s eyes practically rolled into the back of his head. He eased his penetrations and finally stopped altogether.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unbuckled the gag and tossed it aside, harsh breaths escaping through Zuko’s mouth. He let the firebender have a moment to catch his breath before he pressed in with the glass again. “Do you promise Zuko?” Almost against his will, Zuko’s eyes flew open and a look of minute terror passed over his face. Sokka never called him by his name. Never! It was always baby or fire lily or sweetheart or some other nauseating name he has long given up the fight to protest against. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed through the thickness in his throat and spoke. “I-I pro...mise.” Sokka gave a wide grin to the answer and pulled the glass out with a small movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a good boy, my fire lily. So, so good for me tonight.” Sokka spoke softly and soothingly as he rubbed small circles into the plump and soft flesh under his hands. “You took your punishment like a champ and promised me something that’s going to put us both at ease.” He rose to his knees and idly pumped himself slowly, one hand still massaging his love and the other hardening himself further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like seeing you get so wound up, well, unless I’m the one doing the winding.” Sokka slid the head of his dick into the already prepped and lubed hole and gave a long and drawn out moan to the warm slick that greeted him. Zuko opened his mouth in a silent moan. Sokka was finally in him, after hours alone in the dark with nothing but his thoughts and that imitation dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt a wave of pleasure as Sokka found that bundle of nerves that held his undoing. He had been stimulated this whole time, but it felt like it was behind a veil instead of actually being there with him. Feeling Sokka in him was too much but not enough at the same time and yet he couldn’t find his voice to demand more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he rose his hips as far up as he could, a quiet plea for his insatiable appetite. Sokka answered, with fast but small strokes into him. He only barely hit what Zuko wanted with these and he let loose a frustrated groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka stilled, “Baby, I don’t want to hurt you.” Sokka felt a pang of hurt in his chest, from what, he did not know. Zuko pushed against him once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-please...more…” Zuko hated the pitiful ring in his voice, but he didn’t know how much longer he could go with this maddening chase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay…” Sokka rocked his hips and brought Zuko back to meet him. He rutted a deep and power roll of his hips and snapped them forward with everything he had. Zuko whimpered but didn’t safeword him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Zuko’s hips and begun his sharp and brutal pace.  Zuko let his tears of overstimulation fall, somehow not embarrassed by those. Each time their hips met, they threw something more into the pit of Zuko’s stomach and it was filling, coiling with his desires. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka moved himself down and rubbed that spot with every drive of his hips. Sokka reached below his love and gave a few strokes of the ignored cock there. Zuko cried out as his vision went fuzzy and he saw white spots. His orgasm shattered within himself and he shot small bursts of white onto the hardwood floor below him. Sokka worked him through the waves of his bliss, and soon he came too from how tight Zuko had clamped down onto him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His guttural moan filled the empty room and his spent filled Zuko. He gave a few last half-hearted pumps but pulled out to watch his seed slowly drip out of his love. He kneeled there for a moment. With deft fingers, he untied the knots of the rope securing Zuko. His legs fell limp onto the floor and he gave a stuttered sigh as the binding that controlled his arms came undone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two laid side by side and Zuko gave a small smile through his tears and drool. Sokka returned with his own grin and ran his thumb just under Zuko’s right eye, catching one salty tear. It took a moment, but Zuko finally found his voice. “C-can all uh-of my puh-punish...ments be like th-this?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys! This is the end! I just want to say how thankful I am to everyone who left kudos and comments. I have more projects in mind, some PG-13, and some X-rated things. Leave me a comment on which one-shots you want to see turned into their own stories, and I'll see what I can do. Again, Thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope y'all enjoyed these. I look forward to the future of these smuts and hopefully your continued support.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>